So Close But Still So Far
by dashrelevant
Summary: What happens when Ladybug starts falling for Chat Noir and Adrien starts crushing on Marinette?
1. Chapter 1

"Strawberry with black chocolate chip! Blackberries for her hair, and blueberry ice-cream just like her sky blue stare!" Adrien is forever tied up to the mysterious girl that is Ladybug. Who ever could she be behind that mask? She's all he could ever think about. While behind the mask is a timid and sweet girl named Marinette who secretly longs for Adrien. His existence is everything to her. If only he could find the heart to love her back.

* * *

 **Part 1: Adrien**

Plain exhaustion as usual. He had just come back from his fencing lessons and was now sprawled out on his couch staring at his phone.

It was hot that afternoon, which made things even worse. He grunted in response to this.

"Adrien, turn the air conditioning on! My camembert is melting!" Plagg, his kwami groans whilst holding on to his precious slice of cheese. He presses the remote to his right, activating it. Plagg sighs as the cool air began gusting through. But Adrien continued to express uncertainty. Because he was considering something other than staying at home.

He wanted to see Ladybug.

"Plagg finish your cheese, we're going roof hopping." He declares confidently.

"I hate transforming!" He whines.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien exclaims, extending his Miraculous in the air.

"Aahhh wait my cheese!"

* * *

 **Part 2: Chat Noir**

It was sunset by the time Chat Noir decided to rest on top of one of the buildings that faced the Siene. It was usually the best spots to watch the sun go down. But as always, he was alone. Adrien knew his father wouldn't even notice him missing. He was always busy doing who knows what. Always in his office, occupied with something that didn't concern him. Adrien's attempts to please him with his legibility in fencing, Chinese and piano were always plungered down by his father's missing shadow. Now he felt more alone than he should be.

But he just remembered Nino. His best friend who always tried his hardest to make Adrien's days in school less lonely and less dull. He also remembered Marinette. One of his good friends who greeted him everyday in school and who was always full of encouragement. And compliments. And.. stuttering.

 _Kablag!_

His attempts to relax at all were clouded by the smoke that had come from the Palais Garnier. Followed by visible sound waves rippling towards him as it left destruction at its wake.

 _An akuma._

Unleashing his staff, Chat Noir jumps off into the scene.

"I am Primadonna! Here to show you the values of not only domination on stage, but world domination!" A large woman in a circular ballgown exclaims in a singsong head tone. _Irritating_ , Chat Noir thought. Putting that aside, he plunges for the ground, landing perfectly on his feet.

"Mind if I tune in?" He offers one of his puns. He was always so proud of them.

"Chat Noir! Give me your miraculous now!" She belts out.

"We won't surrender to you!" Ladybug swings in.

 _Ladybug_.

Never a twist for her to drop in on most days, but when she does, to Adrien, it's a warmth that spreads all throughout. They've been partners for almost a year now; fighting crime and defeating evildoers day and night.

It was always her who'd complete the day by finishing off the akuma. Always her to enchant the crowds with her feisty and determined persona. Enchanting. Amazing. Infatuating.

"Chat Noir, look out!" Ladybug pushes him out of the way, keeping him out of the violent sound waves caused by the akumatized opera singer. The grounds Chat Noir stood on were now cracked and reduced to rubble. Thanks to Ladybug's shield, he was still whole. But to the poor victims who got hit, they were now captivated by Primadonna's song and are now after the two superheroes.

"Pay attention, Chat Noir or it's gonna be Bye Bye Birdie for all of us." She hits him with a pun.

"Hey, I'm the one with the puns here, bugaboo." He laughs. "Now, we gotta put a stop to that racket. The akuma must be in her giant wig."

"It's time you surrender! Hand over your miraculous!" Primadonna was getting closer, thrashing out notes in their direction.

"Time to use my secret weapon." Ladybug declares. "Lucky charm!"

With a flick of her wrist, her powers conjure up another one of her special tools.

"A megaphone?" Her eyebrows rise. "What am I..."

She thinks for a while; looking around for clues.

"A sing off, I suppose? Then again, your voice is always music to my ears." Chat Noir teases.

"Chat Noir, activate your Cataclysm." Her eyes narrow mischievously. "It's time for a curtain call."

Primadonna's song filled the roads of Paris as civilians were hypnotized by her musical spell; in fact, its deafening tune was the only thing anyone could ever hear. "Attack, my minions! Bring their miraculous to your song bird!" Primadonna throws a note.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir exclaims, then turns to Ladybug. "Just tell me when!"

"Brava! Bravissima!" Ladybug yells through the megaphone. "What a splendid performance by the first lady of the stage!"

Through the megaphone, she begins a round of applause. With this, the people respond and applaud their opera queen. The entirety of Paris is muted by the surrounding sound of applauders as the roaring of the crowds increased.

Just as Ladybug had expected, she sees a tear trickle down Primadonna's cheek.

"For me? How kind!" She exclaims; forgetting about wreaking havoc across the city for a brief moment. "Thank you, my adoring fans!" She bends for a low curtsy, gratefully accepting the adoration.

"Chat Noir, now!" Ladybug says. Chat Noir takes his staff, ejecting himself from the ground and over Primadonna's head, snatching at her wig as it turned into dust before them.

And with that, the akuma has been released.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug throws her yoyo at the akuma swiftly. "Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly!"

Once again, she throws the lucky charm in the air ("Miraculous Ladybug!") detoxifying all of Paris from its current disastrous state and putting everything back in order.

"Pound it!" The superhero duo say in unison, colliding fists as a way of congratulating one another a job well done.

"You've done it again, M'lady." Chat Noir kisses her hand tenderly.

"Definitely couldn't have done it without you, partner." She lets out a giggle. "I'm always grateful."

Chat Noir felt a blush creep up his cheeks, flattered. Embarrassed.

Loved.

"I'll see you around then." She says, getting ready to throw her yoyo up in the air.

"Wait!" He pulls her back. Almost in hesitation. They could de-transform soon. But the time now felt precious. She looked at him in thought for a while as she waited for him to speak.

"Can't you stay for.. a little longer?" He hesitated. Ladybug would always decline anyways. Every time, he would ask her to sit with her on the rooftops after missions or invite her to a private dinner, she would often say no.

"Is there something on your mind?" She asks him gently.

"Well, uh.." He wasn't exactly prepared for that question. "No. Not really, but we can watch the sunset."

"Chat Noir.. I wish I could stay." She says. "But I've got homework-"

"On what? I'm willing to help you." He offers. "Geography, Physics, History, I've got them all in the bag."

"That"s really sweet of you, Chat, but I'm a slow learner. Wouldn't want to transform before I get anything right." Ladybug laughs nervously. "I'll see you soon, kay?"

He sighs softly before letting her go. "Okay, m'lady." He says. "Get home safe. Not that you'd be in danger or anything I mean, you're Ladybug. You're awesome. Maybe too awesome. Always fighting crime and saving the day. Heck, I wouldn't even be so sure about how you're able to balance school and saving Paris like you always do, I mean-"

"Kitty." She cuts him off, pushing a hand to his mouth to stifle any more sound. "I really have to go." With a flick of her wrist, she takes off quickly.

 _Beep beep!_

Before he could realize it, Adrien was himself again.

"Adrien, you gotta stop transforming into Chat Noir if it isn't completely necessary, especially when there's a surprise akuma attack." Plagg tuts him.

"How else am I gonna get out of the house? Adrien always gets dragged back inside. If the gorilla catches me walking around, I'm done for." Adrien replies. "Sometimes, I really hate being myself. I prefer Chat Noir. He's free. And he's always by Ladybug's side. Much happier than Adrien."

Plagg doesn't respond to this. He understands the situation well. Adrien is caged up. Forced to please everyone and forced to keep up expectations.

"Well just be careful next time." Plagg says. "You were so close to transforming back in front of everyone."

Adrien waited for nightfall before transforming back and returning home.

* * *

 **Part 3: Adrien and Marinette**

"Hey bro, are you ready for the Physics test today?" Nino nudges Adrien who had been staring put the window for quite some time.

"Yeah, sure." He sighs. Adrien didn't have to worry much since he enjoyed Physics and was usually at the top of his classes.

What bothered him was the fact that it has been a _whole week_ since an akuma attack. Not that he was disappointed at the situation. It just distanced himself from Ladybug. Lovesick as it may sound, he continued to sulk.

"Morning, Alya!" Marinette enters the classroom, beaming and seemingly energized for the day.

"You've been awfully cheery lately." Alya giggles at the sight of her best friend. "You haven't been late at all this week and you seem well rested."

"Yeah, I haven't been working myself off lately. Feels great!" Marinette beams. And then, she timidly turns to face Adrien. "Good.. Good morning, Adrien." Her voice was small, but her greeting towards him were cheerful and sweet as always.

"Hey, Marinette." He says.

Marinette notices a change in his tone and her expression falters slightly.

"Is everything a vine? Fine! Not that you look terrible or anything. You seem down. But don't worry, you look superhero, I-I mean, super some. Awesome! Super awesome.. yeah." Adrien noticed the shake in her voice. Like a speaker doing an impromptu speech about something she'd never heard of before. He couldn't help but let out a laugh. He has always admired Marinette's constant attempts to be more optimistic despite always being picked on by Chloe and often having to juggle multiple responsibilities. She was the type to always look for the brighter sides though sometimes there wouldn't be one.

"I'm okay, Marinette. Really." Finally, Adrien seemed to lighten up. Marinette was now noticeably red in the face but she seemed relieved to see Adrien smiling like he usually does. In actuality, he just couldn't stop to think about Ladybug. He wondered what it was like for her in class. Was she a straight- A student like himself? Was she losing sleep over their missions and cramming in projects and tests?

Who were the people she hung out with? What did she do as a hobby? Did she have a crush on anyone?

Adrien tried shaking it off. The quiz had begun and still, she occupied his thoughts.

* * *

 **Part 4: Marinette**

It was around 10 in the evening when Marinette had finished her new project. It was a special project; a dress made from the old white sheets she had found the other week throughout the days when she was resting from her superhero missions with Chat Noir. To be honest, she was more than happy to be far away from any akuma attack. That also meant Paris was safe.

For now, at least. Who knows? She might have to transform into Ladybug again anytime soon. But since that day hasn't arrived yet, she has enough time to finish that white dress.

"Tikki, did you see the look on Adrien's face this morning? He seemed.. really down. I hope he isn't worrying to much." Marinette sighs. "I know he's really busy and all. I just wish I knew what's making him feel so down."

Tikki likely knew why. Her first assumption was probably the fact that Adrien was missing his Ladybug. It has been a couple days, after all. Other than that, her assumptions lay elsewhere.

"You can try cheering him up, Marinette." Tikki offers.

"M-M-Me?!" She stammers.

"You could give him sweets tomorrow morning or maybe take him out somewhere. Tomorrow's Friday and André the ice cream man will be out."

"Ohh, Tikki I... I don't know. But I really want to cheer him up." Then, Marinette's face lights up. "I know! I'll bring him a box of his favourite macaroons! Strawberry."

"Take him out for some ice cream too!" Tikki insists. Marinette lets out an almost crazed laugh.

"A-And end up blabbering nonsense again?"

Marinette was never really good with her words. She would always end up eating her own words while failing to get any message through. But she still wanted to try.

* * *

 **Part 5a: Adrien and Marinette**

Adrien continued sulking again the very next day. He was staring gloomily out the window minutes before Marinette walked in.

"Hey, girl! I see you have something for Adrien!" Alya grins mischievously at the macarons. Beneath the box, she could visibly see Marinette quaking like crazy.

"You've got this. Don't worry, he loves these." Alya gives an encouraging push. The dark haired girl was almost terrified. But Marinette was determined. Carefully, she approached him.

"H-Hi... Adrien! Good-morrow noon! Afternoon! Momomoronow!.. Mornight! Night-day!" She shook. This startled Adrien and now, he was staring at her with slight confusion. "No, that's not right!" She groans to herself. She can see from the corner of her eye that Adrien was waiting expectantly for her to say something.

"Hey, Marinette." He says. "Good morning to you, too."

"Right! Good m-morning!" She lets out a nervous laugh. "I was trying to say that.."

Looking down, she slowly starts to extend the box in her hands.

Until "Adrikins!" Chloe shoves Marinette back, practically sending her flying out the door. "Daddy is allowing me to invite my bestest friends to the grand premiere of our new hotel resort in Dubai! And of course, you will be my date!" Marinette was furious. She was practically blowing steam out her head from the rage.

"Ugh, the nerve!" She growls. But looking around, she notices that Adrien's macaroons are now crushed and scattered on the floor. "Ooh, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Don't worry, Marinette! You still got time after classes! Invite him out for some ice cream!" Tikki says from inside Marinette's bag. "Don't let Chloe ruin your day."

"Y-Yeah.. you're right." Marinette gets up; dusting herself off before cleaning up the mess.

But a hand extends down to grab a seemingly wholesome piece.

"I'm really sorry about Chloe. She can be a bit too much, you know." Adrien says. Marinette swiftly snatches the macaroon piece from him shamefully.

"Please don't put that in your mouth." She says. "I was expecting this anyway. I'm such a klutz."

"Hey, I can always drop by the bakery some time? Your pastries never fail to impress me."

"O-Okay.." The red flush was creeping back in. Why did he always have to be so kind, handsome, and sweet? "A-Adrien! I was wondering if you'd like to haha, uh- go for the bait? I meant great! Really great! You're great I mean! No, what I meant to say was take a break! Noo! Ugh, gyrate! Come debate? Sunbathe!" Marinette sighs in surrender. She was terrible with words, and now whatever dreamscape she had concocted in her head was a disaster in reality!

"Not sure I'm picking up.." Adrien says apologetically. "Try two words?"

Marinette gave a few seconds for herself to prepare. _Two words_. Don't screw up.

"Ice cream." She said. "Let's.. Let's get ice cream. After school."

"Aah. Sounds great!" Adrien smiles at her. This made Marinette blush even harder.

 _He's just soooo handsome!_

* * *

 **Part 5b: Marinette and Adrien**

"Marinette!" Adrien calls out. She was about to leave with Alya when she realized that what happened this morning was not a dream. "Ice cream!"

"O-Oh, right!" She tried to pull herself together.

"A date with Adrien?! And you didn't tell me!" Alya whispers.

"That's probably because when he said yes, I was in the middle of having a seizure." She clenched her fists together in an attempt to calm down.

A date with Adrien. Holy smokes.

"Relax, girl! You will have the best day of your life. Just enjoy the moment and don't think too much."

"C-Can't you go with me?" Marinette pleads.

"Sorry, M! I got stuff to do for the Ladyblog. Besides, me being there will ruin it!" Alya bids her goodbye and walks on home.

"I know the perfect place to get ice cream." Adrien says, walking over to her.

They stop by at André's for some cones as they sit by the bridge.

"Hope this is making you feel better." Marinette says shyly.

"It is! I mean, you're being such a great friend, I don't know how else to thank you."

"O-Oh, well sticking around is more than enough." Marinette says. "I just wanted to cheer you up."

 _Great.. friend?_

"Also.. I've been meaning to tell you something. For a while now." She says. "I've always.. You're so admirable and amazing and I just.." She tried to collect herself. She felt like she was on the verge of melting now that she noticed Adrien was staring intently at her. As always, her words began spiralling out of control.

"Thought of you as so great! Gruelsome! Cruel-gruesome! I mean, great, cool and awesome. Handsome too and so perfect, uh yeah. Of course. I'm blabbering again-!"

"Marinette." Adrien cuts her off. "Slow down. You'd feel a whole lot better if you relaxed a little."

"Okay.." She hesitated. She was actually going to tell Adrien.

 _I love you. So much. You have no idea._

 _Bang_!

Marinette and Adrien both look up at the sky. It was a blue black; taking over the blue sky and conquering the brightness of day.

"I have to go. I'm so sorry, Marinette. Maybe.. some other time?" Adrien seemed to be in a hurry. He spared no second glance as he ran off the opposite direction.

"He.. just left." Marinette says, sighing loudly.

Tikki quickly gets out of Marinette's bag.

"Snap out of it, Marinette! It's another akuma!" Tikki yells.

"You're right. No time to sulk." Marinette says in a low voice.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

 **Part 6a: Chat Noir and Ladybug**

"Adrien, could that have been a love confession?" Plagg teases him.

"Nonesense, Plagg. Marinette is just a friend." Adrien sighs. "Besides, I'm about to meet the girl of my dreams again. Plagg, claws out!"

From the screens over Paris, everyone spotted today's villain; a pale skinned pink haired pixie with electric blue eyes and a mischievous smirk.

"I'm going to be your worst nightmare! Here to avenge myself and those others who have been burdened by petty requests and chaotic nuisances! Here to give back all the trouble you deserve!"

Adrien recognized the victim straight away. She's Jagged Stone's assistant. The akuma must have grown from something that happened at her work place; petty requests from Jagged, arguments with the manager and director.

Chat Noir rushes straight for the source; the network station where Jagged must have been shooting for an interview.

Quickly, he crashes in through the main room.

"Here comes trouble!" The troublemaker announces.

"Against the power of bad luck and destruction? We'll see about that!" Chat Noir breaks in, readying his staff and charging straight for Troublemaker.

"Oh no you don't kitty!" Ladybug tugs at Chat Noir's collar. "Look carefully. Troublemaker aims silly string at people one at a time. If we split in any attempts to distract her, we could get to her quicker."

"Good thinking, m'lady," He smiles, reaching down to kiss her hand. "Oh how I've missed you so."

"No time for your rambunctious charm, Chat Noir." She pokes him on the forehead. "Now let's put a stop to that akuma!" They split ways; Ladybug on the left and Chat Noir on the right. Troublemaker shoots on both directions but failed to hit through their dodging.

"You can't stop me!" Troublemaker exclaims. All of a sudden, rockets sprout from her boots as she shoots herself up to the ceiling, escaping the two heroes.

"Ack!" They collide into one another. Bumping sides as the fall to the ground. Chat Noir gives a nervous laugh, still against Ladybug until she pushes back, looking observantly at the remaining people.

"She's got an array of powers. Silly string, airhorns, paper towels- almost like a.."

"Troublemaker?" Cat Noir suggests, offering a mischievous smirk.

"I was gonna say teenage boy from the 90's but that works." Ladybug laughs. "Come, let's get a move on!"

* * *

 **Part 6b: Chat Noir and Ladybug**

"Ah, glad you could make an appearance, Ladybug and Chat Noir! Just in time for my best part!" Troublemaker laughs gleefully. The almost entirety of Paris was covered in toilet paper. Most of the cars were stuck due to either having no available path or because it had been egged on or glued to the ground by silly string.

"This by far, is the messiest akuma attack." Ladybug sighs. "Maybe next to Paris being underwater. Gosh, was _that_ a hoot."

"A.. hoot?" Chat Noir laughs at this.

"Surrender your miraculouses to me now! Or I will release a giant Marmite bomb that will drown Paris in its gooey goodness!"

"Eww, Marmite of all things?" Chat Noir sticks out his tongue in disgust.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug exclaims. Her powers conjure up another one of her special tools.

"A straw and spitballs?" Ladybug looks around for clues. "I guess we fight fire with fire, then!"

"Ladybug, the akuma seems to be in that present box." Chat Noir says, using his inclined vision to see her from a fair distance. "It's where all her powers are coming from." When Ladybug turns to face her partner, he glows red with the Ladybug pattern.

"Chat Noir, I need you to aim at her face." Ladybug instructs. "Keep her distracted while I'm going straight for the akuma."

"Got it!"

"Let's try accomplishing this before-" Ladybug eyes the timer at the bomb. "Two minutes!" She throws her yoyo, swinging herself for Troublemaker, charging straight.

"Ladybug! How pleasant of you to drop in!" Troublemaker readies her can of invincible silly string, shaking it tentatively.

"Now, Chat Noir!"

Pang! Straight in the face, Troublemaker is attacked by a stray patch of wet tissue.

"Agh!" Troublemaker pulls out a straw of her own, aiming back at Chat Noir. As she extends her hands, Ladybug throws out her yoyo, lassoing Troublemaker back.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir comes crashing down with his staff, holding out his destructive claw as he takes a swipe at the box. And just like dust, the box is pulverised in an instant. As it disintegrates, the akuma is released and caught by Ladybug just in time.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She exclaims. A flourish of her powers course through Paris, cleaning the entire mess of things and obliterating the marmite bomb right before it got to explode.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir collide fists in triumph of another hard day's work.

"W-Where am I?" Penny looks around cluelessly. "Ladybug and Chat Noir?!"

"You've been akumatized. Don't worry, everything is fine now." Ladybug smiles. Everyone had gone home by now. Penny was now reconciling things with her bosses and Paris was whole again. As usual, Chat Noir sat on a roof, waiting for the sun to set.

But then..

"Ladybug?"

She was still here. And she didn't seem to want to go home yet.

"Is everything okay?"

"What made you say something wasn't?" She asks. Followed by the worst fake laugh ever.

It almost reminded him of a certain stuttering baker girl.

The same girl he left at the Pont des Arts bridge just before the akuma attack.

 _Aw, crud._

"I.. don't know, actually." She admits. "I guess I'm okay."

"You can tell me." Chat Noir puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I.. don't know who to talk to right now about this. I-I mean you're a guy and all and I don't have too many close guy friends so I.." He could see Ladybug blush under her mask.

"What is it?" He was ready to listen. He seemed rather eager, too since this might be the last time he'd be seeing her again in days.

"Before the akuma attack.." She tried to find the right words. "I was going to confess to this boy that I like. I've always liked him and.. I don't know if he'll ever accept my feelings."

"A.. boy you like?" He repeats her words. This struck a rather large pang of hurt somewhere in his chest. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of answering a question such as this, but.. he'd be doing it for Ladybug.

"It was probably for the best that the akuma struck at the right time. Must have been a sign that things would go... downhill." She sighs.

"Likely, he wasn't the right one for you." Chat Noir shrugs. He wasn't really doing his best to mask the hurt he felt. "But I'd probably suggest.. saving those words. Wait for the right person to arrive. Surely you can spot that for yourself. You know, someone willing to catch a grenade for you, or something."

The last words were more than just advice. Hopefully, Ladybug had realized that.

"You're right. Thanks, Chat Noir. I'll take those words to heart." Ladybug extends her yoyo, swinging it out and taking herself away with it.

Chat Noir sighs. But he wouldn't be giving up so soon.

 _Someday_. He thought to himself. _I hope._

* * *

 **Part 7: Marinette and Adrien**

"How dare Chat Noir say that Adrien isn't the right person for me!" Marinette mutters almost to herself. But she was in fact, talking to Tikki while making her way to school. "We were made for each other! He's my soulmate! I can't possibly think of living in a world without Adrien!"

"But maybe Chat Noir is right." Tikki says. "Look around, Marinette. Who else could protect you and love you wholeheartedly?"

Marinette thought hard for a while. "... I can't think of anyone else but Adrien."

Tikki sighs. _Of course, Adrien_. _This girl eats his schedule for breakfast._

They reach the school entrance. Just in time, Adrien's car pulls over and he steps out.

"It's Adrien!" Marinette jumps. She wasn't exactly ready to see him yet. She was this close to embarrassing herself and breaking her own heart perhaps.

 _Someday, I hope._ She thought.

"Marinette!" Adrien runs over to her.

"A-A-Adrien! Good morning beautiful!" Marinette spits out. "I me-mean, it's a beautiful morning! Good.. Good to see you!"

"Good to see you too." He says. "Listen, I wanna say sorry about yesterday. For running off like that. You probably think I'm kind of a wimp now, huh."

"What?! No, never! I-uh, you're nothing close to that! You're smart and braver than a-anyone."

Adrien gives a laugh. "You're awesome, Marinette. I.. didn't think you'd understand at first." He says. "But I was wrong. Anyway, you were gonna tell me something yesterday-?"

"O-Oh! Would you look at the time? We're really gonna be late for first period!"

Adrien checks his phone. "Twenty minutes-?"

"See you inside, Adrien!" Marinette runs off in a rush.

"I'm still sensing it." Plagg teases from inside Adrien's bag.

"Just a friend, Plagg!" He rolls his eyes.

 _Oh, Adrien._

* * *

 _This has been made weeks before the release of Troublemaker so forgive me in advance because I know I'm gonna be getting her powers wrong. I didn't leave in the first part of the canon Troublemaker because I wanted to focus more_ _on Adrien and Marinette :)))_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1a: Marinette**

 _Today just felt perfect_. Marinette thought. The sun was high, she had an entire Saturday to rest, and she was finally wearing that white dress she had made all week.

It was a simple one; an off shoulder summer dress with a big white ribbon around her waist which tied together at the back. The hem had a little trail of lace; a touch she was most proud of.

"You look so pretty, Marinette!" Tikki says in awe.

"Thanks, Tikki! I'll be going out in a while. I heard Adrien will be at the park again today. Oooh I hope he notices me!"" Marinette says dreamily, practically envisioning him falling for her, even fast-forwarding to the wedding day. The pale pink roses, the candles, the string quartet and Adrien in a white tuxedo.

"Marinette!" Her mom calls from the bakery.

Marinette rushes down the stairs, finding it hard to hide her smile. Today was going to be a great day. She just feel it.

"My, don't you look lovely today." Sabine says with a smile. Next to her, Tom is hauling a load of their baking supplies inside a couple boxes, being careful to place each breakable and each bag in the proper positions to avoid any spillage or accidents.

That's when Marinette remembers.

Today was the Annual Parisian Bake-off.

"Listen Marinette, a very important client is going to be picking up this birthday cake today. We had to rush this order because it'll be needed as soon as possible. While that goes on, me and your father will be out as we told you many _many_ nights before. You _do_ remember, don't you?"

"W-What?" Marinette's eyes widen. Waiting for the client would mean a delay of at least one hour, right? _No_. Her parents would be out so that would mean Marinette was stuck in the bakery for the entire day. "I..I completely forgot. I was almost on my way out to.."

Well, there isn't really a better way to say: " _I'm going to the park to impress a boy I like and it's far more important than watching over the family business."_

Marinette sighs. "Okay, mom. You can always count on me."

"That's our girl! Okay, we'll be back tomorrow morning. There's some leftovers in the fridge so you can just microwave that. Don't try burning the house down!" Sabine says, kissing their daughter before leaving the shop.

"Love you!" They yell out in unison before driving off.

Marinette sighs _. "_ Since it's a Saturday, that would mean more customers would be coming over. Meaning that I'd be staying here forever!"

Tikki comes out of Marinette's bag. "Don't think that way, Marinette! You're doing your parents an extremely huge favor! And you'd be surrounded by all these yummy treats!"

Marinette giggles. "Oh, Tikki, we live in a bakery! We're surrounded by them all the time!" Her smile falters a little. "Besides, anything sweeter than a sugary pastry would only have to be the smile on Adrien's face when he sees this dress!"

"Maybe you've forgotten, but you still owe Adrien some macarons."

"Macarons!" She lights up. But as if the sun had been smashed like a lightbulb, Marinette's frown returns. "But I can't leave! I have to watch over the bakery!"

"Marinette does." Tikki reminds her.

"But Ladybug doesn't!" The say in unison.

"I'll transform to deliver them to Adrien, and be back in split seconds! Tikki you're a genius!"

Spots on!

* * *

 **Part 1b: Marinette**

"Face to the left, Adrien!" The photographer instructs.

Adrien obeys and gives off one of his best smiles. "Ah, perfection!"

Marinette was practically melting behind that tree.

"He's right there, Marinette! Walk up to him!" Tikki says to her who had been frozen in place for the past ten minutes. Now that she was out with her new dress on, she began to worry about it.

"But- but Tikki, what if the hem lines are lopsided? Or what if it reflects too much of the sunlight that it blinds him? Or worse, what if he doesn't like it?! Tikki, I don't think I can!"

"But you've already come this far." Tikki says. "And the dress is perfect just the way it is! No flaws or anything!"

"But it might not be good enough.. I mean, _he's_ perfect! And handsome.. and talented.. and.. and I'm nothing compared to him."

Marinette continued to wallow in the idea of Adrien not liking her dress and the idea of being recognized as a horrible fashion designer. While this was ongoing, Hawkmoth had just found his next victim.

Back in the Boulangerie Bakery, Victor Piaf is seen knocking on the locked doors like a crazed maniac, practically on the verge of breaking down the entrance.

That birthday cake was an order for the birthday of Mr. Hugo's daughter. Failing to deliver the cake on time, (but for his case, _at all_ ) would mean that he would lose his job and that he wouldn't be able to pay off his monthly rent. What makes things worse is that he had just gotten a phone call from Mr. Hugo himself.

Victor Piaf is now unemployed.

"Ah, such a tragedy. Living under the shoes of your own boss. Constantly being stepped on with difficult demands. And now, all because of the carelessness of other people, they are to blame for your unfortunate turn of events!" Hawkmoth speaks telepathically through Piaf. "Cake Boss. Your job is to take revenge on those who have troubled you! In return, you must give me a special something."

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

* * *

 **Part 2: Adrien**

 _Another lazy afternoon, doing nothing but photoshoots and tiring myself out._ Adrien thinks to himself. He was still right in front of the camera, mildly irritated that the photographer had the ability to come up with six hundred different types of poses while snapping at least tens of thousands of shots.

An elbow out, head to the right, knee up, slouched back, scrunched brows, crossed legs- heavens, was he getting sick of it.

And for the past three hours, he had been under the sun, wishing he were elsewhere.

Oh, and he was also waiting for Marinette to come out from behind that tree. He had noticed her ever since she had first arrived. He also noticed her new cute dress. Was she hiding from something?

 _Perhaps she fell asleep_. He thought. _I'd totally do the same thing._

"Attention here!" The photographer scolds him, his thick foreign accent has him spitting from 7 feet away.

Adrien heaves a quiet sigh, obeying anyway. His thoughts were elsewhere as always, thinking about the new video game he had just ordered. It was a limited edition game that included all the voices of his favorite anime dub with included special mini games and deleted scenes. Only 60 copies were made and Adrien was lucky enough to get one.

"We'll continue this again tomorrow afternoon. Your eyes are now drooping and you can't do much but slouch!" The photographer complains as he packs up his things. "Dismissed!"

Finally. Adrien thought. He turns around to face the tree Marinette was hiding behind. She must still be there since he hasn't really noticed a change or movement from that area.

But as he began a few steps, a booming laughter could be heard from not too far away. It must be an akuma!

"Where are the Miraculous wielders?!" The voice cried out.

"See ya, Marinette!" Adrien calls out to the tree, running off to see what the commotion was all about.

* * *

 **Part 3a: Marinette/Ladybug**

 _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._

"Marinette, the main reason we're out here is to see Adrien, right? Why are you stressed about it?" Tikki's attempts to comfort the girl were not working as her words fell on dead ears.

Or you could say the words fell on a girl who was heaving too loudly to even notice anything.

"He could see me this entire time." She kept repeating to herself. This was all that occupied her thoughts until the usual alarms began to sound.

"Akuma alert! Please evacuate safely to your homes!" The Nadia Chamak's voice announced as sirens wailed overhead. People began taking cover, emptying the streets as they waited for the guardians of their city.

"Tikki, let's go!"

* * *

 **Part 3b: Ladybug/Chat Noir**

Today's akuma was just as delicious as the one they had fought the night André the ice cream man was akumatized. Except this one was made out of layers and layers of scrumptious cake!

Chat Noir had confirmed this as he took a couple bites. It was a fusion of sponge, moist, chiffon underneath an assortment of frosting flavors.

"I could totally just eat all this cake." Chat says to himself. "But then wouldn't I be eating the akuma? Will I get akumatized?"

"Stop! Enough! No more tasting!" Cake Boss roars in irritation. "Give me your Miraculous or else I will bury the entire city in cake!"

"I'm okay with that." Chat Noir shrugs, practically poking out the anger from inside Cake Boss.

Cake Boss extends his hazelnut coated arms, firing frosting at Chat Noir.

Chat opens his mouth, seeing that a large helping of buttercream was heading straight for him.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug pushes him out of the way, just in time before the frosting could hit him.

"But Bugaboo, he's delicious!" Chat Noir pouts at her.

Ladybug points in the direction of the frosting which had now turned into a giant hole as if burned by toxic waste.

"Next time, be more careful." Ladybug says, brows furrowed with worry. "You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"How sweet!" Cake Boss says mockingly. "But not as sweet as me!" He fires a fountain of melted chocolate from the top of his head, sending waves of it down to the streets.

"Have you noticed the akuma?" Ladybug asks.

"Yeah, it must be inside that pin. He looks like he must have been some kind of errand boy." Chat Noir said. "I found him near the Boulangerie Bakery."

"Really?" Ladybug says, shocked by this. He must have been there to get the cake. While that was happening, Marinette was out dealing with nonsense.

"Why? What's wrong?" Chat Noir asks her.

"N-Nothing! I just- just really really liked that bakery!" She sputters. "G-Good stuff in there."

"Yeah, I agree. It's my friend's family business." He says.

 _Friend's?_

"You know Marinette?" Ladybug says in surprise.

"Yeah. I-I mean!- uh.." Chat looks for the right words. "I saved her. Once. And yeah, we talked. Once."

"Okayyy." Ladybug says. She almost thought she must know him in real life. Other than that, it was _her_ who caused this mess. Brushing that aside, Cake Boss comes at them.

"You're wasting my time!" He yells out in rage, shooting birthday candles this time at them.

"Watch out!" Ladybug pulls Chat aside, successfully dodging every candle.

"I've got an idea. The big guy's got a little trouble from behind. If you can try going around back, we may have a larger chance." Chat says, swinging his staff around. "I'll get the front."

Ladybug nods, parting ways before diving down the buildings.

"Hey, Sweet Cheeks! Have a taste of this!" Chat Noir provokes, doing well as he dodges shots of cream and candle bullets.

"Can't catch me!"

Chat Noir continued to distract Cake Boss, taking turns with the hit and miss. Meanwhile, Ladybug had successfully made her way onto Cake Boss's back, struggling past the slippery creams of the cake but nonetheless determined to make her way to the top.

"Lucky Charm!" She exclaims.

"Ladybug! Come out and show yourself!" Cake Boss demands.

Chat Noir was right. Cake Boss doesn't feel her. Sticking out a finger, she tries the chocolate. Chat Noir was right about that one, too.

Luckily for her, the Lucky Charm was a grappling hook. She knew exactly what to do.

Throwing it high in the air, it lands solidly onto his meringue shoulder. Ladybug swiftly climbs up. But now, the real problem was trying to grab the pin without having Cake Boss notice.

She thought on instinct. She was just going to go for it, snatch the pin, and swing her yoyo.

Quickly, she crosses his shoulders, a sense of fear rattling her senses as she began swooping down for the pin.

"Gotcha!" She takes the pin and flings her yoyo in the air!

Swinging across, she returns by Chat Noir with the pin in hand.

"You do the honors." Ladybug says.

"Cataclysm!" He raises his claw up in he air and straight down to the pin, destroying it and releasing hawkmoth's evil spawn.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug swings her yoyo at the akuma, locking it in and releasing a white butterfly. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

* * *

 **Part 4: Marinette**

The following morning, Tom and Sabine were extremely surprised to see the birthday cake in the same place they had left it. And of course, the clients were more than furious to reveal that because the bakery had been closed for the day, they fired one of their employees and they have definitely upset the celebrant. As a way of showing "mercy" to the bakery for irresponsibly not accomplishing one of their clients' requests, they let the issue go (plus a one week suspension).

"Mom, dad, I'm so sorry for being so selfish. I knew it was important and still I disobeyed." Marinette said. She was practically on the verge of tearing up. Especially after hearing that they would be shut down for a whole week. The bakery was a humble family business that didn't make piles of money, and being closed for one week was a great deal.

"Marinette." Her papa says. He was a kind man who chose his words carefully. He bred his own daughter to become the epitome of optimism. Yelling at her was not his way. "You know that when we say important, we really mean it. Your mother and I work hard to keep this business going and we are doing all of this for you. We work restlessly and we don't stop until we see that you are happy and that you can go to school and own nice things.

"But dear, everyone makes mistakes once in a while. You can make little ones,-"

He gestures to the now empty bakery.

"Or slightly bigger ones. But this is part of growing up. We need mistakes to learn from them. It's the only way to really grow into the people we end up becoming. But always remember that mistakes are to be learned from. That would mean that wrong decisions are not designed to be given any second chances."

Marinette nods quietly, looking around at the bakery. It was midday but the lights are off and the shelves are empty. An unordinary sight she will be seeing for the next week.

"No more tears, mon cheri." Her father says, wiping them away. "Tomorrow is another day, and tomorrow, is a brand new start. Okay?"

Marinette nods, leaning close to her papa. "Okay."

* * *

 **Part 5: Adrien/Marinette**

"Marinette, aren't you going to wear that white dress today?" Tikki asks her.

"No, Tikki. I've caused enough trouble with that dress." Marinette sighs. "I just gotta be more careful or else I'll cause another akuma."

Just then, a familiar man comes up to Marinette.

"Hello!" It was Victor.

"H-Hello.." Marinette says shyly. Of all people, he was the last one she'd ever want to bump into.

"You're the baker's daughter, no? From Boulangerie?" He asks. Marinette gives a slow nod at the man, not exactly sure why he had come up to her. Was this to publicly humiliate her? To yell at her for having him lose his job?

"I just want to say.. thank you. Very much." He says. Then, he laughs hysterically to himself.

Marinette only looks with confusion. Why?

"I'm sorry," He says, wiping a tear from his eye. "It's just a little ironic. At first, I was pretty upset, I'll have to admit." Marinette's face turns red at the thought of him practically having a meltdown after getting fired.

"But I guess this was some kind of.. calling!" He says, stressing on the last word. "It made me realize that I was better off being happy and now that I get this freedom, I can follow my own heart."

"O-Oh, is that so?" She wasn't so sure of the reaction to give.

"Yes. I've always wanted to paint. And now, I get to paint whenever I want!" Victor says, giving two kisses to Marinette before prancing off to who knows where.

"Marinette!" It was now Adrien.

The third person he did not want to see today. Second, being Chloé of course. News of the bakery closing down spread pretty quickly after the akuma attack. This only darkened Marinette's mood. She was not in the right atmosphere to offer smiles at Adrien when they aren't even genuine.

"Hi, Adrien." She at least forces a higher tone tone in attempts to make it seem like she was okay.

"I saw you at the park yesterday. Behind a tree? Not sure if you noticed me, though." He says. "You were probably napping?"

"Ye-Yeah! Totally not spying on you! I mean, I wouldn't I mean I didn't even notice you were there, wow, small world, huh?!"

"And you even had a nice dress on that day. Did you make that one?"

"I did." Her eyes light up. He noticed the dress. "I had a lot of time and-"

"Well, it's a really nice dress. White suits you." Adrien smiles. "Okay, I'm gonna head on to class. Meet you there!"

"O-O-Okay! Gonna miss you! Wait, no! I mean thank-thank you! Glad you liked the dress!" Marinette spews out her words as usual. Back to her senses once again, Tikki peers out from the bag with a cheeky smile.

"He said I look good in white!" Marinette squeals. "If he wants, he can see my bridal designs! But wait- he can't until the actual wedding day!"

"Oh, Marinette." Tikki giggles. "Glad to see you're back to normal."

And the day goes on, the hours pass and the sun comes and goes. Soon, Marinette starts working on another one of her projects, a yellow summer dress this time.

From below, the bakery is back in business and sales are booming again, since the people have definitely missed the Dupain-Cheng's breads and pastries.

And as usual, Paris is safe thanks to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

* * *

Okay, so this was supposed to be a oneshot but I kinda realized that adding more chapters would be more fun. Not to mention, this is kind of a challenge for me to upgrade my English and writing skills so yeah guys hope this chapter was okay!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 1a: Adrien and Marinette**

Adrien didn't exactly know what to feel today.

The night before, Ladybug had come up to him for advice on a boy. In response, he suggests that she holds her thoughts first.

But the thought of her loving someone else felt like a mistake to him. It was a selfish thought to ever think that she was destined for her partner, yes, but it wasn't just that.

Chat Noir has always been there for her. Stood by her, took hits for her. Adrien never expected her to repay him for that or to even say thank you.

But to at least notice how much she mattered to him was more than enough. To at least give him a chance, maybe.

He couldn't talk to Plagg about this. All that kwami knows is cheese and troublemaking. His father, in spite of being given such a role, is out of the question. Adrien rolls his eyes at the thought of his father even talking about feelings. Nino was an option. But he's no girl.

Suddenly, Marinette walks in the classroom, books around her arms and a smile on her face.

When their eyes meet, she turns bright red.

"A-A-Adrien! I see you too good!" She stammers. Then shakes her head. "I mean, it's good to see you."

"Hey, Marinette." Adrien's eyes light up. He could definitely ask her. Marinette was the class representative. She's headstrong, caring, and extremely kind. She'd definitely listen to him. If she has the time, that is.

Adrien blinks back to notice that Marinette has been talking the entire time. "You look great today, honestly. Bu-but you look great all the time! Your shoes are always the right size and color, and that shirt! I love shirts! Especially yours and-!"

"Marinette," Adrien says. He hasn't really picked up much of what she just said. He's used to it, anyway. "I.. uh." He scratches the back of his neck nervously. But he musters up the courage and leans in to whisper in her ear. "Can we.. talk after school?"

He pulls away, searching for a response in her reaction.

Marinette, on the other hand, felt chills shoot down to the bottom of her spine.

 _He whispered in my ear_. She thought, trying not to hyperventilate.

"T-T-Talk?" She shook.

"Yeah, only if you have the time, of course." He says. "You're a good friend so I.. thought I'd need a friend to be there and listen. To me. If that's okay."

Now, Marinette was showing signs of concern.

It sounded serious. Being the class representative, she puts her ridiculous fantasies aside and then places a hand on Adrien's shoulder firmly.

"If it's a problem you need to talk about, I'm all ears." She says sincerely.

Adrien looks at the hand on his shoulder briefly, but then turns to face her with a smile. "You're a great friend, Marinette."

Marinette tries not to twitch. " _Anything_ for a friend."

* * *

 **Part 1b: Adrien and Marinette**

She was rapidly pacing back and forth in the park, practically burning a pathway into the ground. Other than that, it was driving Tikki nuts.

"Marinette, calm down. I'm sure he just needs someone to listen to him." Tikki says.

"Of course," Marinette sighs, continuing to pace around. "I'm the class representative! I should be around to listen to any one of my classmates and to help them in any way! E-Especially Adrien. I mean, what problem could he have? Is it even a problem? Should he be having any problems? How problematic can he be? He shouldn't have any problems! He's perfect! Unless, he wants to lure me in here just so he could ask me about what I was supposed to tell him the last time! Does he want me to confess my love for him?!"

"Marinette! You're overthinking this!" Poor Tikki was not having it. "He must really trust you enough to have you listen to his thoughts. Take this opportunity to get closer to him."

"You're definitely right, Tikki. I'm sorry." Marinette sighs. Adrien must really need her help. She knows that Adrien is rich and all, but she knows how lonely he can get. He just started schooling and had just started making friends.

She shouldn't be mistaking his kindness for any romantic gestures or advances. This made Marinette feel a little selfish.

"Marinette!" Adrien calls from afar, a smile in his face as he waves one hand up in the air.

Marinette tries clearing her mind of any thoughts, giving some room for what should matter. She waves back, mustering up a smile for him.

 _Today should be about him._

"Listen, I just want to say thank you for doing this." Adrien says, sitting next to her.

He could almost swear she just scooted a smidge away from him.

"It's nothing, really." Marinette says, not making much eye contact. "Anyway, you wanted to talk about something? Is it grades? Wait, no, you're smart. Is it about the class? Friends maybe? Family problems?"

"Ahh, about that.." Adrien gives a nervous laugh.

This makes Marinette nervous.

"I went up to you because.. I think you'd be the right person to understand my situation. I mean, you're smart and caring. And.. you're a girl." He says, being careful and clear with his words. Talking about feelings is something he's never done before, so this made him feel all sorts of embarrassed and confused. "Nino wouldn't understand, no one else would, actually."

"Okay..". Marinette nods. She processes the word _girl_ , and a million thoughts come up to her head simultaneously.

"Anyway, long story short, there is this girl.. and I-"

"There's a girl?" Marinette repeats. "A cousin? A long lost sister, maybe?"

"Uh.. no." Adrien felt his cheeks go red. "Someone who.. hasn't exactly returned my feelings."

"Ah." Marinette forces out. Maybe she misheard him? Failed to return something else, hopefully? She could almost feel her heart sink down to her stomach, her eyes burn with the thoughts of welling up. _Get it together, Marinette!_ She tells herself, no longer wanting to listen. But her ears fill with his words. She hasn't been paying much attention, but Adrien went on anyway.

"...and I don't get it sometimes. I'm always there to rescue her when she needs me, I sacrifice a lot for her and I do anything in my power just to get her to notice my feelings." He sighs. "Marinette, what am I doing wrong? Is there something I can do to at least make her change her mind about me?"

How could anyone not notice Adrien? The thought of someone dismissing his feelings made Marinette feel.. well...

Adrien was waiting for a response. Marinette, (while trying not to say anything accidentally hurtful), thinks of one.

 _If you really loved him, you'd make him happy._ She said to herself

"Adrien, you're an amazing person." Marinette says.

"I am?"

"You're many things other guys aren't. Talented, hardworking, kind, I don't see why that girl wouldn't want to return your feelings. Maybe she's just too blind to see how grateful she should be to have someone like you. She's so lucky."

"But she's even more amazing," Adrien sighs. "She's.. perfect. In more ways than one. I can't see anyone else but her. I feel so ridiculous for saying these things! But I... I wish she knew how much I love her. She wants to keep things professional with me so I try keeping my distance, saving my feelings for another day."

This was absolute torture for Marinette. She had the option to stand up and walk away, but something in her told her to sit still and finish this.

"Well, uh.. If she's ready for you, she should see it for herself, right?"

"You think so?" He considers her words meaningfully. "What happens when she turns me away again?"

"Then maybe just let her be. If she doesn't appreciate you, then look for someone who actually does." Marinette says. "There are countless other people out there. It would be nice to spend your time on those who really mean something while giving meaning to them in return."

The air was silent for a while. They were both momentarily deep in thought, paying no mind to the honking cars and pedestrians. All felt very silent.

Marinette wasn't going to send him off with just those words. She wanted her message delivered.

"Sometimes, love is there when you least expect it." Marinette breaks, the ice after a moment. She doesn't emphasize on anything, but the words felt right. She stands up, automatically possessing the desire to go home. "Sometimes, true love is standing closer than you actually think. Before realizing anything for yourself, I suggest opening your eyes a little wider to the truth."

Adrien gets up as well, finding it in him to smile. He didn't exactly get any specific suggestions on how to win over his lady, but Marinette was right.

If Ladybug truly felt for him, she'd notice his feelings and consider them. But she hasn't yet.

"I'll take your advice to heart. Thank you so much, Marinette." Adrien says. He goes in with his arms out, positioning in for a hug.

But Marinette backs away. She could see a bit of hurt cross Adrien's features.

"I'm claustrophobic!" She explains, laughing it off. She hated herself for feeling even the slightest bit of anger towards this; almost ashamed of herself for assuming there'd be more to this meet up than just Adrien talking about another girl.

Adrien laughs too, breaking a bit of the awkward tension. "I've gotta attend to my lessons today. I'll see you in school?"

"Yeah, sure." Marinette says with a smile.

They part ways. Marinette, going in the opposite direction, just couldn't help but run a little faster, heart hammering heavily in her chest.

* * *

 **Part 2: Adrien**

He felt lighter. Almost as if a huge weight had been lifted off of him. Who knew talking about feelings would feel this.. great?

"So you've decided to talk to someone about Ladybug, huh?" Plagg comes out of Adrien's bag, floating by Adrien as he walks back home.

"Marinette is.. someone I really trust. I'm grateful that she took the time to help me settle my feelings for Ladybug. I mean, I've been so confused about this. Now, I know what to do."

"What _are_ you gonna do?" Plagg asks.

"I think I'm going to confront Ladybug. I want to tell her how I really feel and I want to hear about what she thinks about me."

Adrien walks over the Siene, coming across people of all shapes and sizes. This particular part of Paris is one of his favorites. He's always loved the peaceful ambience and the serene view of the sky, especially at this time of day. He comes by children running about, elders watching the boats and lovers holding hands on the sides.

You could almost hear a beautiful Debussy piece just at the sight of it all. It was a perfect scene.

"I smell cheese!" Plagg all of a sudden, springs out from Adrien's bag, searching for the irresistible stench.

"Plagg! They're gonna see you!" Adrien says through his teeth, pulling the kwami back down. "We've got plenty of cheese at home."

But it didn't take him too long to notice something terribly wrong.

Coming from Adrien's direction, he sees something fly past him and make its way across the bridge.

"An akuma!" Adrien's eyes widen. "Plagg, let's follow it!"

The people see it too, ducking in fear and running in the opposite direction. A mix of shrieks and horrified screams fill the air, chaos ensuing.

As Adrien crosses the bridge, he notices that it goes past the Siene and down to the streets.

"Where's it heading?!" Adrien growls in frustration. "I need to contact Ladybug straight away!"

He makes his way into a dark alley, looking around to see if anyone was in sight before he transforms into Chat Noir.

* * *

 **Part 3: Marinette**

Marinette found herself crying as she reached her room. She felt terrible for letting Tikki see her this way, but she couldn't just stop and hold it back for much longer. It was hard for her to stop thinking about it, but the thought of Adrien being with someone else just stuck in her head. She had never even considered to think of that possibility. She felt selfish, but he's all her heart ever beats for.

Tikki understood her behavior and decides to just leave her alone to think. But negative emotions weren't a good thing to possess either. After all, just about anyone had the capacity to-

"Marinette, look out!" Tikki exclaims, making Marinette jump.

An akuma had entered her room without anyone noticing.

"Oh no!" Marinette says, running about just to get away from the akuma. But it follows her, forcing itself to touch her and turn her evil.

She has no right to get mad. She has no right to harbor any grudge against that girl or Adrien.

She finds it in herself to calm down by releasing the anger.

"I'm not angry!" Marinette yells at the akuma. "And I will not seek revenge on anyone! If Adrien is happy, then I will find it in myself to be happy for him!" She suppresses the anger and makes way for a peaceful mind.

The akuma goes back, no longer hungry for Marinette's hatred.

Marinette and Tikki both sigh in relief. Marinette is the first to speak up. "Alright, let's capture it before it feasts on someone else. Tikki, spots-!"

But from a distance, she hears a horrified scream as Chat Noir is seen javelin poling towards her window, crashing through and falling on his way in.

"Marinette! Good, you're okay! For a minute, I thought you were going to get akumatized!" Chat Noir sighs in relief, not noticing the horrified look on Marinette's face as the akuma flies out the window.

"You let it escape!" Marinette exclaims.

They both run to the window, seeing that the akuma was now on its way to the Siene.

A couple had just argued two minutes ago and the girl was now weeping by the river, disappointed and angry at how her lover had just dumped her.

"There!" Marinette points at it.

"Right! I'll get to it!" Chat says, preparing to leap out once more, but he turns his head to her and gives a cheeky smile. "Oh, and princess? Sorry for the break in."

Marinette shrugs. She'd have to explain it to her parents soon, but what mattered more was that akuma.

Chat Noir jumps off the building, running off to the scene of the crime.

"Okay, time to transform!" Marinette says.

* * *

 **Part 4a: Ladybug and Chat Noir**

The akuma was a teenage girl with a teddy bear head on one hand. Chat Noir flinches at the sight of it. No teddy bear deserves to be destroyed in such a manner.

"And what might _your_ super powers be?" Chat asks her casually.

"I am Girl Power! Here to right all the wrongs of those who mess with love!" She declares to all of Paris. "Girls! Men are idiots who play tricks and schemes on you and will leave you heartbroken in the end! Join my crusade and let us fight for our rights!"

"Is this some kind of.. protest?" Chat asks himself.

"For once, I agree with this villain." Ladybug chuckles. Chat jumps at the sight of her.

"What? Still not used to me jumping in unexpectedly?" She asks him.

"Well, uh.." Chat says hesitantly. But he'd finally be getting out some questions from her.

They notice now that a large group of women have gathered all together, looking up at their leader.

"Men are the enemy!" She yells, holding the bear head high enough. The super duo notice that the bear emits out rays of green lazers than run through the women. After scanning the crowd, the women now seem to be hypnotized and under her spell.

"Men are the enemy!" The repeat after her. Then, they scatter around, destroying benches, throwing men overboard, and doing just about any type of chaotic nonsense one could think of.

"Men have invented benches! Benches are the worst!" One girl says.

"Little boys become men! Little boys should be destroyed!"

"Tomatoes remind me of my boyfriend!"

"This is getting ridiculous!" Ladybug says. "Lucky charm!"

A guitar lands on Ladybug arms. "This is..?"

She looks up and Chat Noir lights up with the Ladybug pattern.

"Chat, care to serenade these girls?" Ladybug says. "I'm going for the akuma while you distract them."

Ladybug leaves him. Chat on the other hand, forms an F chord. "I'm not very good with the guitar, but let's make this work."

He whistles out for attention. Now, all the women look up at the source.

"It's Chat Noir!" One girl says. "He's a boy!"

"This goes to all you ladies out there with a broken heart! If you know this song, just sing along!" He yells, attempting to give off a Jagged Stone heartthrob vibe. He strums the guitar and all the women fall silent.

He thinks first of a song to sing, recalling songs his mother liked to listen to. Hopefully songs from the 80's are still relevant. Besides, this is the only love song Adrien knows. All he listens to are concertos and piano solos.

" _I wish I could carry your smile and my heart for times when my life seems so low, It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring when today doesn't really know, doesn't really know!_ " He sings. "Everybody now!"

The girls have their hands up, waving them around in the air with tears streaking down their faces. " _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you,_ _I know you were right believing for so long, I'm all out of love, what am I without you? I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_!"

"It's like he understands me!" One girl cries hysterically. The other girls mutter in agreement, later chanting with their hands forming hearts. "Chat Noir! Chat Noir!"

He blows a kiss at the crowd, causing the girls to go wild.

Meanwhile, Ladybug has successfully reached the akumatized villain, who was now crying along with the crowd.

"I love you, Chat Noir!" Girl Power squeals through her tears.

Ladybug rolls her eyes at this. Quickly, while her attention was at Chat, Ladybug snatches the bear head from her.

"Hey!" She yells at her furiously.

"Chat Noir, catch!" Ladybug yells at him, getting his attention.

"Cataclysm!" He exclaims, readying his claws for the bear headed straight for him. In a flash, the bear crumbles at his touch, releasing the akuma.

"Time to de-evilize!"

* * *

 **Part 4b: Ladybug and Chat Noir**

"Another job well done, Chat Noir." Ladybug extends her fist, waiting for him to punch it back.

But he doesn't.

Instead, he takes her fist, unfolding it and holding it tight in his hand.

"What are you-"

"Ladybug." Chat cuts her off. "Answer me this. Honestly."

"O-Okay?" She says, a little weirded out.

Chat takes a little breath before releasing his words.

"What do you feel about me?" He asks her. He feels a blush creep up to his face and his heart start beating a little faster. He was somewhat scared of her response.

"Feel?" Ladybug repeats. "I think... you're a great partner. You're, uh.. helpful, encouraging, nice-"

"That's not what I meant." It came out a little harsher than intended. He puts both of his hands on her shoulders. He could see that his sudden actions were now worrying Ladybug.

"Why can't you.. see me?"

Ladybug doesn't pick the message up straight away. The idea, still cloudy in her head. "What are you talking about? I see you just fine!" She says, eyes wide, but still confused. "You're acting weird, Chat. If there's something in your mind then go ahead and say it-!"

" _I love you!_ I always have!" He yells. "You never see it, but I care for you! You're all I ever wish for! But.. You don't seem to feel the same way!" He says it a little too loudly. This scares Ladybug, making her flinch at the sudden outburst.

She finally got the message, but is now more confused than ever.

He hangs his head in shame, moving it forward to lean on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," He sighs. "I didn't mean to shout. I just..." Ladybug pushes his head back, making sure that he looks her straight in the eyes.

"Chat Noir." Ladybug speaks up. "Who are you?"

"I'm.. Chat Noir." He says, still flushed.

"Okay.. And who am I?"

"You're.. You're Ladybug-"

"Exactly." She sighs, backing away to give some space. "We work together because..?"

"Because we exist to keep Paris safe." He sighs. "We're guardians."

"That's right." She says. "I'm sorry. I don't want anything to get in the way of our missions."

"Yeah.. I was expecting that answer."

And after those words, he disappears into the night.

* * *

 **Part 5: Marinette**

Marinette felt wrong. She had pushed him away definitely because that moment with Adrien still brought her spirits down. She hasn't fully recovered from that and maybe it was a mistake to speak harshly at Chat Noir.

For having her heart broken, she accidentally breaks another in return.

Marinette slightly regrets it now. Why couldn't she just control her stupid teenage feelings?

She sighs, staring out into the night. She wonders about Chat and about what he could be feeling now.

 _Look on the bright side_ , she thinks to herself. _You're both emotionally destroyed_.

She shakes the thought out of her head. Of course, there was nothing bright about that. Chat Noir doesn't deserve this pain. After being so loyal to Ladybug, sacrificing himself and everything, she was far too blinded by Adrien to even acknowledge him.

"Stupid Adrien." She mutters. Two seconds later, she regrets it and takes it back. "Just kidding."

She still loved Adrien very much. But maybe she needed to put these feelings on hold first. Maybe she needed to take a break from him.

Stop. For a while. To maybe focus on herself more.

Or to open her eyes a little to those who really cared for her.

"Hello," Marinette jumps at the voice. She turns around to see him there, sitting on the edge of the balcony railing.

"Chat Noir." Her voice cracks a bit. "Hi. I was just.. thinking."

"Mind if I.. stayed with you?" Chat asks gently. He seemed tired. "I kinda need to energize myself. It's been quite a day."

"You could say that again. She sighs. But she notices her words. "Quite a day at the bakery, I mean. Tiring.. making bread."

"Is it okay if I ask you this?" Chat says. "But.. why did you attract an akuma? What happened to make you feel negative?"

"Oh, I uh..." Marinette didn't feel like bringing Adrien up. She was also a bit embarrassed to be mentioning that the akuma came from petty feelings of jealousy and hurt over a crush. "It's nothing really. I just got hurt over someone who.."

"Failed to notice you?" Chat finishes.

"Wha- How did you..?"

"J-Just a hunch." He says quickly.

"Well yeah, kinda stupid I know. If it weren't for me, that akuma wouldn't be around to cause any trouble." She sighs. "I mean, it's just a crush! Why am I making such a big deal over it?! I.. I bet that girl he likes is a model. Someone amazing, he says."

Chat pays attention to her words, noticing that much of what she's saying was a recall on the conversation he and Marinette had at the park.

Marinette was talking about him. The akuma was caused by him.

"He's never noticed you?" Chat asks.

"It's okay, he doesn't have to. I mean, I'm nothing compared to him of course. I don't stand out and I'm not really good at a lot of things, not like him."

Adrien felt all sorts of hurt for bringing her this much pain. He had no idea that talking about his feelings would hurt someone in return. Maybe it was wrong of him to tell Marinette. He didn't know it was going to affect her in such a way.

"You're being really hard on yourself, you know." Chat says, inching his way closer to her. "I can't believe he's never noticed. Only an idiot wouldn't notice how amazing you are, Marinette."

Marinette sighs. She didn't feel right getting these encouraging words from Chat Noir right after she hurt him.

Marinette, turns to him. Without warning, she wraps her arms around him tightly.

"Don't beat yourself down, either." Marinette feels her cheeks go red. "I'm always here to listen to you if you need someone."

Adrien recalls her words carefully.

 _Sometimes, true love is standing closer than you actually think. Before realizing anything for yourself, I suggest opening your eyes a little wider to the truth._

Could her love be the truth she was talking about?

Would it be right to return those feelings?

Because, right now, it all just felt right. Like the planets have aligned and time had stood still for this moment.

For this opportunity.

"I'm sorry," Marinette says, letting go. All of a sudden, Chat Noir feels the cold air return. "You must be uncomfortable."

Chat laughs at this, admiring her cuteness like always. "Not at all." He smiles, suddenly feeling a great deal better.

As if he's just realized something important.

This time, it was Chat who wraps his arms around her. "I don't mind this at all."

* * *

 _Yaayyy, Marichatt! Sorry for stereotyping teenage girls, yes, I know its 2018!_

 _Anywayyy, there will be more Marichat chapters after this one and hopefully the story gets better through each chapter. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 1: Adrien**

He didn't know what to think. In fact, his head just wanted to explode from all the frustrating thoughts that kept resurfacing no matter how many times Adrien tried to focus on other matters. But every single time he did something else, it would bring him back to thinking of her.

His Chinese lessons reminded him of her heritage and culture. His favourite video game Ultimate Mecha Strike III reminded him of that time he spent with her training for that video game competition a few months back. His father especially reminded him of her dreams in fashion and design.

Even Plagg's stinky camembert reminded him of how _stinkingly_ adorable her face was.

He's _this_ close to going insane.

To his far left, Plagg happily munches on his beloved cheese but at the same time watches Adrien with an amused look on his face.

"I know what you're thinking." Adrien rolls his eyes at him. "Well, it's not funny!"

"I didn't say anything!" Plagg says in defense, a block of cheese still sits on his mouth. "But obviously, you're right. So what, kid? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know." Adrien sighs. "If I say it out loud... I might end up accepting the facts."

"Oh, you don't want that? She's kinda cute." Plagg smirks playfully. He sees Adrien's face go red. Plagg's never seen him like this before. With Ladybug, he's always been so sure of his feelings.

"Everything is just happening all too fast, you know?" Adrien begins to pace around his room, ruffling his hair around in frustration. "My life kind of revolves around Ladybug. And then all of a sudden.. it just doesn't anymore? What's that all about?"

Plagg stops eating his cheese for a bit. He doesn't blame Adrien for being so _terribly_ blind. Even if Plagg knew about Ladybug's identity, he'll just have to keep playing dumb for the poor boy's sake.

"Maybe you need to accept it. That girl really cares for you. You know.. you don't have to let the world know you're Chat Noir to have others care or worry. Not even being a fashion model could grant you that." Plagg says, observing Adrien's troubled face. "Sometimes, people say they love you, but do they _really_? What do _they_ know? They know Adrien Agreste the model, Chat Noir the superhero. But do they know you? Do they know your birthday? Your hobbies? Favourite ice cream flavor?"

Adrien didn't know what to say. He just kept listening.

"Just look at it this way, Adrien. A relationship with Ladybug would be impossible. You'd always have to worry about detransforming in the movie theatre, being recognised on dates, trying to get all mushy with her in the middle of an important mission, the list goes on." Plagg enumerates different instances. "I'm just stating examples. The rest is up to you, kid. Anyway, I'm going back to my cheese now."

Adrien usually wouldn't listen to Plagg since anything that comes out of his mouth would either be insults or cheese breath, but this time, maybe he was right.

"Plagg?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"... Thank you." He smiles at the kwami, who now seemed far too preoccupied with his slice of delectable cheese.

* * *

 **Part 2: Marinette**

"Wow, I'm early today." Marinette was underneath a stoplight when she checks the time on her phone. "I have at least twenty more minutes!"

"That's a good thing! You can do all sorts of things in a span of twenty minutes!" Tikki giggles from inside Marinette's bag. "You can stroll in the park, cross stitch, write a song, play hopscotch, donate to charity, eat a croissant, exercise-"

"Okay, okay, Tikki! I get it, lots of time!" Marinette laughs. "Or I can totally just wait in school."

"Good idea." Tikki says. But just as Marinette was about to cross the street,

"Help!" Someone yells at the top of their lungs. "Stop that thief!"

Marinette's eyes dart from far across the street. A man was running away with a purse in his hands and behind him is an old woman on her knees, gasping for air.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" Marinette was running to her with a worried look.

"Th-That man took my purse!" The woman cried. "My mother's earrings are in there! Please help me!"

"You'll get them soon, ma'am!" Marinette promises, spotting the running man and charging for him.

"You're not getting away!" Marinette yells. This attracts the thief's attention. But seeing a little girl only made him laugh.

"Good one, kid!" He snorts. Then the man drifts left, making sure to lose Marinette. He makes his way through a crowd before disappearing completely.

"Where'd he go?" Marinette's eyes dart all over the place. She won't be able to get to him if she keeps trying this way.

She needed Ladybug's help.

"Might as well spend those last twenty minutes, Tikki!"

* * *

Underneath Pont Notre Dame, he sits with all the other stolen belongings scattered around him. Phones, cash, jewellery and wallets pile on either side. The man eyes widen at all the treasures inside the bag, proud to have scored seven thousand euros and a pair of diamond earrings. He shakes the other contents out of the bag. Lipstick, keys, some coins-

"You're messing with the wrong old lady, mister!" Ladybug comes up from behind him.

But by instinct, the man abandons all the treasures and runs off again.

"Stop!" She exclaims. And then, he makes an unexpected turn.

By jumping into the Siene.

Oh no.

Ladybug charges straight for the water, determined to catch the thief.

Her suit may be magic, but it's not going to save her from being wet.

The man was a good swimmer, but being the lighter person, she caught up to him.

She grabs him by the ankles and ties him down with her yoyo. "Gotcha!" She says triumphantly. "You know, you're more work than a few other akumatized victims." She giggled as she dragged him back to land.

"I did it because my brother is sick." He says, grinding his teeth in frustration. "No one will take care of him if I get sent to jail."

"Well, sir, you've stolen from people who are dealing with problems of their own." Ladybug puts a hand on her hip. "This wouldn't be the best way to help your brother.. Do you have a job?"

The man shakes his head.

"Well if it helps you, right after I-"

"Step aside, Ladybug. It's our turn to finish this." The police had finally arrived and they cuffed the man down. "Sorry for troubling you with non-akuma problems. We police have been tracking this man for a while. Thank you."

They escort the man into the station as Ladybug surrenders the belongings and takes the bag and earrings back to the old woman.

"Oh, I knew I could count on you, Ladybug!" She gushes, pinching her in the cheek. Next, she pulls out something from her bag. "Here you go!"

It was a piece of hard sour candy.

"T-Thank you, ma'am." She smiles politely. "I'm just doing my job."

"Well, sweetheart I can treat you to some ice cream!" She says.

"That's very kind of you ma'am but-" And then she remembers.

Checking the time, she realizes she's now two hours late for school.

"I-I have to get back to my lessons!" She gasps, throwing her yoyo out and swinging off to school.

* * *

 **Part 3: Adrien**

She wasn't here yet. It didn't really worry Adrien because this was something she did often.

To be honest, he's like that too. Especially when akumas would strike during the mornings.

But now at this time, he was worried. Marinette was _too_ late for class. She could even be confirmed absent at this point.

But then, his eyes dart towards the door.

"Ms. Bustier! I'm here!" Marinette slams the door open, taking in large gasps of air; everyone in class began to stare at her.

Also, she was dripping wet.

"Marinette, where have you been this time? Did you go for a swim?" Ms. Bustier asks. The class starts laughing as Marinette's face goes red with embarrassment.

"Actually, I-"

"Sorry, Ms. Dupain- Cheng but you can't step inside like that, you'll have to dry off first before attending my class." Ms. Bustier says. She seemed apologetic, but at the same time she grew tired of Marinette being constantly late.

Especially since she lives right across from the school.

Marinette walks out again, her head hanging low as she exits.

"I'm going to help her, Ms!" Alya gets up, running for the door.

Adrien felt bad, too. He knew Marinette did a lot of things. Helping with the family business, designing for important people like Jagged Stone-

Of all the girls suspected to be Ladybug, Marinette would be the last person to consider. She's far too busy and couldn't possibly juggle that huge responsibility.

"Anyone else want to step outside?" Ms. Bustier raises her voice, silencing the class before quickly returning to their lecture on the French Revolution.

The class reverts their attention to their tablets but Adrien's mind continues to worry about Marinette. He needed to know how she felt towards him now. Did she hate him? Marinette couldn't possibly hate anyone.

But after everything that's happened, Adrien began to think twice.

"You've been silent all morning." Nino leans in to whisper in Adrien's ear, causing him to jump in surprise.

"R-Really?" He laughs nervously.

"Did something happen yesterday?" Nino manages a mischievous grin. "I heard you went out with Marinette."

"W-What? No, nothing happened! Like seriously!"

"That's not what I hear from Alya."

"We just.. talked. Nothing else happened. Nothing awful or anything-!"

"Adrien, I _really_ don't want to be sending more people out. This is your last warning." Ms. Bustier furrows her brows at him before returning to her lecture.

"Sorry." He muttered softly.

Shortly after, Marinette returns and she is now wearing a hoodie and a different pair of pants which are obviously both from the lost and found.

Already, Adrien hears Chloe snort out a laugh. "Oh, who knew you could turn the janitor's used rags into wearable clothing!" She cackles, causing the class to erupt in another round of laughter.

Marinette rolls her eyes before taking a seat right behind Adrien, trying her best to ignore Chloe's teasing. "You really are quite the seamstress, Cinderella!"

Adrien didn't hold back. "You must be the evil stepsister, then."

The class let out a low "Oooo". Now the entire room was bursting with noise. A mix of laughter and hearty chatter fills the walls causing the poor Ms. Bustier to finally lose her marbles.

"How many times am I going to have to repeat myself?!" She screams at the class, clearly offended and irritated by their rowdy behaviour. She looks to Adrien with a predictable look on her face.

Adrien gets up, understanding straight away that he must now go to the principal's office. "You too, Ms. Bourgeois."

"What?!" Chloe shrieks, waving her phone in the air. "My father won't be happy about this!"

"What? You expect him to be happy about this? Maybe on topsy-turvy day, he will. Go. _Now_."

"Ridiculous _. Utterly_ ridiculous _."_ She mutters, getting up and stomping her way out the door.

* * *

 **Part 4: Adrien and Marinette**

Second, third, and fourth period flew by quickly until it was time to go home. Marinette was once again, arranging the seats as her best friend Alya sat on one of the table, happily munching on a leftover ham sandwich.

"It's weird how you're not even talking about it." Alya says with her mouth still half full. "By second period, I'd at least hear something from you."

"About... what exactly?" Alya, rather shocked by Marinette's response, chokes on her bit of sandwich, startling Marinette and confusing her even more. "Woah! Easy there! I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Alya clears her throat, coughing down the ham before looking her dead in the eye. "Adrien stood up for you today! You're acting as if it's no big deal!"

"Ooh.." Marinette says, trying her hardest not to roll her eyes. "I mean.. it was nice of him to do so-"

"Girl! Listen to yourself!" Alya stands to shake Marinette by the shoulders. "Am I still talking to Marinette Dupain-Cheng-?!"

"Yes you are, Alya!" Marinette raises her voice in annoyance, shoving Alya's shoulders down. "And yes, I can hear myself _perfectly_!"

The air was suddenly cold. Even Marinette was surprised at her own sudden outburst.

"Sorry." She says, looking away shamefully. "I didn't mean to yell. It's just that... I don't think I care anymore."

"Really?" Alya's voice was small, being careful with her tone in fear of angering Marinette. Other than that, Alya felt a rush of sadness. What happened that ended up hurting her best friend? "Can you at least tell me what happened between you two?"

Marinette turns to her, pulling up a brave face before forcing out her words. "Adrien likes someone else." It was all she said.

Until finally she had started to cry.

"Oh, Marinette." Alya comes up to her, pulling her head to her shoulder. "Just let it all out."

"I don't get it, Alya! I'm supposed to be happy for him. He's a friend, after all. Shouldn't I be encouraging and supportive for him?"

"But it's breaking your heart."

Her best friend was right. But nothing mattered to Marinette more than Adrien and his own happiness.

This just felt very wrong. Marinette was not just a girl madly in love with a boy.

She was Ladybug. And Ladybug's job was to put everyone's comfort and safety before her own.

Ladybug would never try to take away Adrien's happiness.

"If he mattered to me, then I shouldn't be affected by this." She wipes her tears away in spite of them still continuing to fall.

"Chin up, girlfriend. There are plenty of fish in the sea." Alya says, wiping the last of Marinette's tears before giving an encouraging smile. "You need time to heal, you know? For now, maybe focus on what really matters."

"And what's that?"

Alya taps her softly on the nose. "You, of course." They giggle, closing the space between them once more as a symbol of their friendship.

Marinette finishes up her cleaning and they part ways in front of school.

But it didn't take long for another person to come up to Marinette.

Now was Adrien's chance to actually talk to her.

He was somewhat terrified, but he really needed to know how she felt.

But before Adrien could speak, what silenced him was the look he saw in Marinette's eyes.

And before he could even process it, she began to run.

"Whoa-wait!" Adrien stammers. He starts to run but midway, he stops himself.

He watches her turn a corner before finally disappearing.

"What are you doing, kid?" Plagg comes out of his backpack hastily. "Run after her!"

"She.. doesn't want me to." Adrien sighs, feeling his heart break a little. "I did this to her. It's my fault. Maybe.. I should give her space."

Plagg gives Adrien a reassuring look. Something he'd never in a million years try to do on purpose.

"Time can't heal everything." Plagg says. "But there's a small chance it can heal this. Let it heal both of you. But you just need to be patient. Okay?"

* * *

 **Part 5: Ladybug and Chat Noir**

Adrien didn't feel like going home yet. He wanted to spend the last moments of day watching the sunset by the Siene.

It only takes Chat Noir a couple skips over a dozen roofs before landing on the perfect spot.

Chat sighs, taking in the spectacular view of the sky and the Eiffel tower as its lights flicker to life.

"Came here to wallow in your sadness too, Chat Noir?" Ladybug unexpectedly sits right across from where he was standing.

"Kind of," Chat Noir shrugs, setting aside the fact that he was surprised to see her. "You're.. sad?"

"Maybe." Ladybug props her chin on her knuckle, gazing out into the sky. "I just came here to think."

"Okay then." Chat says. "Can I sit too?"

Ladybug pats the space next to her and Chat occupies it.

"It's weird seeing you out here for no reason." Chat teased. "I thought you said it was a waste of your kwami's energy."

"I _did_ say that." Ladybug replies, nudging Chat Noir's side with her elbow. He yelps lightly in response to the contact. "But I don't want to go home yet."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Ladybug looks at him _._ Her bluebell eyes look as if they almost..

Seek something.

"Should I?" She asks him. "It's about an unresolved issue with someone in my life."

"That's okay. You can tell me." Chat says. He felt confident enough to finally understand his position in Ladybug's life.

Not only a partner in crime, but a friend who will be there to give encouragement and strength.

He knew he must love her this way. And he wants to learn.

"Hmmm.. But.. What if the person I'm talking about is actually you underneath the mask?" Ladybug gives him a playful smirk, attempting to melt the negative energy away. "Wouldn't that be funny?"

"Hilarious." Chat Noir returns her look with a mischievous grin. "M'lady, whatever problem that may be, always remember your kitty cat is here for you."

"That's sweet of you, Cha- _Ah_! Look out!" Ladybug screams, pulling him aside.

A giant ball of cheese comes crashing down at the street right below them.

" _Akuma alert! Please evacuate to your homes or any safety shelter immediately!"_ The sirens begin sounding as the people began taking cover.

Drops of melted cheese began raining down from the sky.

"Looks like we've got a city to save." Ladybug gets up, pulling Chat Noir to his feet. "You ready?"

"Ready, Ladybug." Chat nods. They both share a knowing look.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 _Yo! Sorry this took forever to make :( I've been pretty busy (procrastinating) and I kinda caught a case of writer's block for a while. But I finally did another chapter yayy!_

 _I assure you there'll be more Marichat/Ladrien/LadyNoir/Adrinette in later chapters! Just turn the alerts on for more updates and keep the comments coming because I love hearing about all your thoughts! This'd make me an even better writer :)_

 _I love everyone, thank you for reading this little fanfic, it means a lot to me!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 1: Ladybug and Chat Noir**

The akuma turned out to be a thief who had been arrested the same day after being caught by Ladybug in the Siene. To resolve matters, Ladybug offers him a job opening at the Dupain- Cheng's bakery after he finishes spending a few weeks behind bars.

"Alright, pound it!" Ladybug says, extending her fist out to her partner.

Chat Noir could only stare at it.

"You okay?" She eyes him carefully. "You look tired. Are you feeling sick?"

She reaches up to touch his forehead but before she could even make contact, Chat Noir quickly puts her hand down.

"I-I'm fine, Ladybug." He offers a tiny smile at her.

But Ladybug saw that he wasn't really.

"Oh. Okay then.. you should probably head home and get some rest." She says to him softly. "See you soon?"

"Okay.." Chat Noir says. And then, they separate.

Truthfully, his thoughts drifted back to Marinette. Now that the mission was over, he felt the urgent need to check up on her.

Chat detransforms the minute he gets home, tossing a whole wheel on camembert to Plagg.

"Fuel up."

* * *

 **Part 2: Marinette and Chat Noir**

"Tikki, I'm pooped." Marinette sighs as she lay in bed; her legs dangling at the edge while she stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sure you are, Marinette." Tikki replies, sitting by her. "But you're okay, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She replies reluctantly. But still, she turns to Tikki, managing a smile for her. "I've seen better days, of course, but I won't be moping around about this forever."

"That's the spirit!"

Before she let her thoughts linger in the current situation, she was stopped by the sound of something tapping the trap door to her balcony.

Marinette quickly notices Tikki sensing something. Hurriedly, the kwami hides under the bed.

The tapping sound came again.

Marinette began looking around for something to defend herself.

The first thing to her right was a pencil.

She picks it up before making her way to the balcony.

Marinette pauses for a moment, waiting for the sound to come up again, but it doesn't.

So, she barges in, pointing the sharp end of the pencil out into the air.

"I'm not afraid to use this!" Marinette yells. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, she hears someone burst into laughter. Glancing up at the source, she sees him.

"Aah!" She yelps in surprise, accidentally dropping the pencil over the railing. "Chat Noir?!"

"Good evening." He says, coming down from the roof. "Sorry to drop in unannounced. Were you in the middle of something?"

"Oh, uh, not really." Marinette scratches her head in embarrassment. She thought about that pencil and of the possible effects of accidentally throwing it at Chat Noir. But then again, a 2B pencil wouldn't stand a chance against the power of bad luck and destruction. "I wasn't doing anything at all."

"Okay then.." Chat says. All of a sudden, the space between them felt awkward. He didn't exactly practice this. Probably because he completely forgot how to act around her.

"So.. what brings you here on such a fine night?" Marinette breaks the silence with a simple question.

"Oh! I, actually.. uh.." Chat couldn't help but blush. Was he really going to flat out say it to her face? _Marinette, I miss you. I can't help but think of nothing but you._

Maybe give her a hint about it? _Just happened to pass by!_ _It's not like I like you or anything!_

Or... go halfway?

"I.. I wanted to check up on you." He says softly. "Are you doing okay?"

Marinette didn't seem impressed by his answer. Was it wrong to ask that?

"Everyone keeps asking me the same question." She laughs half heartedly. "Why? Was it something you noticed?"

"Well, uh.. Yeah." Chat says. "I saw you earlier.. running from that.. boy."

"Oh." Marinette turns red. "You probably thought I was going to cause another akuma or something! Well, sorry to trouble you-"

"No, it's nothing like that!" Chat blurts out, surprising Marinette. "Sorry," He blushes.

She only shakes her head softly.

"I wanted to see if you needed someone to talk to." Chat Noir adds, saying it in an almost whisper. The moment felt intimate. Those words were only meant for her, after all. "Did he hurt you?"

Marinette's eyes widen at the question. "Adrien would never hurt anyone!" She yells. Chat Noir was expecting her to say something awful about Adrien, but instead, he continued to listen. "I'm not saying this to protect him or anything, but there's no one else like him. He's the kindest person in the world! I-I'm just an idiot for making him a problem, you know? It's not even his fault that I'm sad! It's _mine!_ "

"Maybe _he's_ the idiot." Chat Noir says, his eyes not meeting hers as they stared down the lit streets. It was a beautiful night, indeed. But his thoughts were clouded with anger and disdain. "Maybe he's too blind and inconsiderate to even-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Marinette puts her hands over Chat Noir's mouth. "You can't talk about him like that! I won't let you."

Slowly, Chat puts her hands down, not letting go straight away as he secretly relished the brief feeling of her warmth against his own.

"Are you... still in love with him?" Chat asks carefully. He tries not to sound so hopeful, but deep down and all throughout, he wanted her to say yes.

 _Please_. His heart almost yelled out.

Marinette was silent for quite a while. She had made a promise to herself to stop thinking about him; to take a break from him and just live life normally, but no matter how hard she tried to throw the thought of him out into the open sea, they would wash up on shore again and again.

She didn't want to admit it. She was afraid that if she said yes, she'd find herself once more, praying for a miracle that he'd open his eyes and notice her.

"I love him." Marinette says, her eyes on Chat Noir, deep and engaging.

Chat's eyes light up at the confirmation of this.

"But I love myself, too. He and I both need to coexist peacefully. If I keep this up, I'll end up hurting myself."

 _You're wrong!_ He wanted to say. If only the universe was on his side, he'd detransform and tell her how he really felt.

As Adrien himself.

His heart sank. Not for his pain, but because he had hurt someone who had always cared for him and loved him.

He remembered Plagg's words.

 _You don't have to let the world know you're Chat Noir to have others care or worry. Not even being a fashion model could grant you that._

"Why did you love him? Because he's got good looks?" Chat Noir asks.

 _Sometimes, people say the love you, but do they really? What do they know?_

"No. Actually.. It started under the rain. When he told me he was having trouble making friends and that he was only doing an act of kindness for me." Marinette replies, recalling the same day it happened. She still has his umbrella.

"An act of kindness?" Chat asks. Of course he remembers that day clearly. The day he told her about that ridiculous chewing gum Chloe put on Marinette's desk.

It was his first time making a friend of his own without the help of anyone else.

"Yeah. Then all of a sudden, I just _boom!_ fall for him!"

Now that Chat Noir's heard all this, his eyes are now more open than ever.

Marinette deserves the love she never got in return. He wants to at least try to fix this.

"Chat Noir? You wouldn't happen to know Adrien? Surely you wouldn't say a word about this to him?" Marinette asks shyly, twiddling her thumbs like a little kid.

He pats her gently on the head, secretly melting from how cute she's being. "My lips are sealed, princess."

* * *

 **Part 3: Ladybug and Chat Noir**

"The akuma's in his bracelet! Quickly, use your Cataclysm!" Ladybug yells out to Chat Noir as she tied down the akumatized victim and pinned him to the ground.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir yells, striking from above the villain as he swipes down on the bracelet, causing it to crumble into ash.

The akuma flies out, its wings attempting to save itself.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma!" Ladybug grabs it before it can get away, swinging her yoyo far out. "Gotcha!"

* * *

 **Part 4: Marinette and Adrien**

"I don't particularly enjoy akumas in the morning." Chat Noir groans. "That would mean constantly being late for school."

"You can say that again." His partner sighs. And then, she gasps after glancing up at the time.

One hour since school has started.

"Late once again." They say in unison. They share a laugh before bidding their goodbyes to one another.

"See you in the next mission, Chat Noir!"

"Yeah, see you Ladybug!" He yelled back. Quickly, they separate to detransform.

The minute Marinette is herself again, she prepares to sprint.

"You have at least ten minutes before recess! Make it to your first class, Marinette!" Tikki says encouragingly.

"I will, Tikki!" Marinette pants, slowly losing her balance by the time she reaches the stairs.

And of course, by the time she reaches the last step,

She falls back.

"Waugh!" She yelps, trying in the span of milliseconds to correct her balance, but failing.

But then she lands on someone soft.

"You okay? Didn't break anything?" Adrien asks, holding onto her shoulders.

Quickly, she gets up and finds her balance. "Um, no." She stares at the ground. "Thanks."

"It's nothing really." He replies.

They stand there for a while, forgetting about the eight minutes they have left before the bell could ring.

"You're late again?" Adrien asks her. Marinette, surprised at the question, thinks of another stupid excuse.

"Oh, uh, my cat.. cat's neighbour, I mean neighbour's cat. He needed to be taken care of for a bit." She said softly.

Adrien notices the stammer in her voice was back.

But he knew it was only because Marinette was lying.

Not because of anything else.

"Okay then.." He says, wishing to keep the conversation going. He really wanted to talk to her as Adrien.

Even though she felt more distant now. He missed those days when she'd greet him and ask about his day.

Now, she wanted to be treated as a stranger.

Marinette speaks up. "There's five minutes until first period ends. I think we should go-"

"Wait." Adrien cuts her off, suddenly holding her wrist.

A million thoughts come to his head. He wanted to tell her so much, but something was holding him back.

He was afraid of making the wrong move again.

She yanks her hand back. Adrien felt hurt, but it was until he saw who was waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"Ms. Bustier!" Marinette's posture stiffens, the tone of her voice suddenly changing as if nothing had ever happened. "Sorry, I'm- _we're_ late! I had errands to do before school and my cat's neighbor, I mean the neighbor of my cat- I-I mean! My neighbour's cat-!"

"Head to class." She cuts her off, staring daggers into their souls. "Right now."

Quickly, they follow and the day goes on like normal.

* * *

 **Part 5: Marinette and Adrien**

For being late for the nth time, Marinette and Adrien were forced to stay behind and clean up the school grounds.

 _This would have been a dream of mine, to stay after school with Adrien._ Marinette thought to herself.

But the magic wasn't exactly there anymore. Instead, the experience felt plain and awkward.

Other than that, she was afraid of what he might end up saying to her now. Especially after running from him just the other day without explaining why.

Adrien on the other hand knew that Marinette wanted the silence. He felt the uneasiness she was emitting from only a few meters away as he swept opposite corners.

They tried their hardest to stay far away from each other as possible.

Only problem was that they have already cleaned every corner and every side bench. Someone would have to be brave enough to start cleaning the central grounds.

Adrien starts rotating to the left. Seeing this, Marinette mirrors his actions and goes the opposite direction.

They've been at this game for quite some time, that they were barely getting any work done.

You'd compare them to the sun and moon, but even _they_ had eclipses from time to time.

Marinette mentally wishes she had Ladybug's confidence right now.

"This is getting ridiculous." Plagg says through his teeth, hiding behind Adrien's collar. "Do something."

Adrien sighs, realizing that his kwami was right.

"How about we clean the center?" Adrien suggests to Marinette, breaking the wall of silence between them. The sound of his voice makes Marinette jump and it sends her foot backward.

Into the bucket of soap water.

"Agh!" Marinette yelps, tumbling backward and landing on her butt. The soap water was spilled all across the ground.

Without thinking, Adrien runs to help her to her feet. "You okay?" He asks worriedly. "You're all wet."

"I guess so." She turns red in embarrassment. This is the second time he's saved her today. "I-It's okay. I live near, I can just-"

But quickly, Adrien takes off his button down. "Use this for the mean time. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold or anything."

"O-Okay." She says shyly, replacing her soggy blazer with the shirt.

"Look on the bright side," Adrien says, bringing himself to smile at her. "All this soap water is going to make our job faster."

"I'm sorry," She hung her head in shame. "I was born with two left thumbs and weirdly positioned feet."

"No way, Marinette." He chuckles.

 _Saying her name out loud felt weird._

His heart skips a beat.

"Uh.. Let's j-just start mopping this up." He stammered a little. "In case one of us slips on it again."

Marinette nods, handing the extra mop to Adrien as they got back to work.

They mopped the entire place. From the corners down to the very middle. It didn't take them long to finish up and clear the brooms away before finally leaving for home.

"I'm going to wash this." Marinette says, gesturing to Adrien's button down. "Hopefully it isn't made out of anything too fragile or fancy."

"Just cotton." Adrien replies, half shrugging as if trying to say he didn't really care. "Can I walk you home?"

Marinette pauses to think about it.

"You want to walk me home?" She asks, gripping the straps of her backpack.

Adrien blushes, subconsciously running his hand through his hair like he usually does when he gets nervous.

"If it's okay with you?" He bit his lower lip.

 _Where was the harm in it? It's just a friendly gesture_. She thought to herself.

 _Nothing else._

She tucks an invisible strand of hair behind her ear before turning to start the walk.

"Okay then."

* * *

 _I finished earlier this time! Yay! Sorry if it's shorter than normal (but i always make sure to put my fangirl sweat and tears into each chapter!) Hopefully I can still find the time to write and update these chapters (Have faith in me, I'll keep the updates coming!). School is starting soon for me so that would mean I'll be a bit busier than usual. But not to worry! I'll do my best to write better chapters! Thank you for reading my work!_

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 1: Marinette and Adrien**

"You really didn't have to, you know." Marinette says, looking straight ahead. In her mind, she thinks of how her former self would have loved to walk side by side with this boy. It had been a dream of hers at some point.

She had once thought of him as the sun, even. A light that drained her darkness. A heat she couldn't label.

Something far too good to be true.

Looking back, she realizes it sounded far too exaggerated. The moment with him now felt mundane. Like walking by another soul with any other beating heart.

The spirit of love had released its hold on Adrien and now it was roaming the air, hungry, in search of its new victim.

"It's nothing, really." Adrien says. She notices him forming a tiny smile from the corner of her eye. "It's dark out and I wanna make sure nothing happened to you on your way home."

She attempted to search for it. She listened to the sound of his voice. His footsteps. Then she turns to look him in the eyes.

Has love really escaped this boy? Marinette was somewhat hopeful.

Expecting to feel her palms sweat or her eyes twitch, but they don't. The boy's glow had been replaced by the darkness of the night, shading him as if he were lesser than the moon. Never had Marinette's sun been reduced to a mere mortal until now.

Cupid's arrow has truly disappeared.

"U-Uh, is something wrong?" Adrien stutters, a blush creeping up on his face. Marinette realizes that she was staring for too long.

"Oh, nothing." She sighs, continuing to walk. "Thought I saw something."

Finally, they reach the Dupain-Cheng bakery. From the window, Marinette felt relief wash over her, realizing that this tiring day has come to an end at last. She could see her mother writing down what seems to be a new recipe. Her father was behind her, baking a small order.

"I'm gonna go inside now," She smiles, "Thank you, Adrien. Have a good night."

"O-Okay." He replies in a small voice. A part of him wishes to follow her inside. To make sure her parents saw him just so he could hear them tease about him and Marinette.

But shakes the thought away as he waves a goodbye to her before she disappeared behind the bakery door.

He thought about what it would be like to bring her home like this everyday. To hold her hand and share time with her.

Adrien turns to walk on home, hands in his pockets as he sighs in satisfaction.

* * *

 **Part 2: Marinette**

Marinette felt a little saddened, panning around her room.

She had never realized how different it looked without the Adrien theme. The pictures, her desk, her dream board were all decked out with the same face.

Her parents would have probably wondered about how she could manage to glance around without getting tired of seeing the same person over and over from the time she wakes up until she falls back asleep.

Marinette had just finished clearing all of her things out. Other than her pink wallpaper and a couple art statements, her room was practically bare. Reduced to what it looked like the first time they moved in.

Marinette found this rather funny, but at the same time began to question herself.

Was Adrien the only thing she let run through her mind all this time? It felt like an overdosage. A mistake, almost.

Like a pest that had been allowed to consume her own body; multiplying itself and worsening like a really bad disease.

Who knew love bug infestations were a thing?

"This feels weird." She admits out loud.

"Look on the bright side, Marinette! More room for your designs!" Tikki floats by her, attempting to brighten up the mood. "An area for your rolls of satin over there where you used to keep that cardboard cut out of Adrien, a new table so you don't cram that sewing machine in the corner,- and finally, an actual world map instead of Adrien's schedule so you can finally pass Geography!"

Marinette threw her head back and laughed. Tikki brightens at the sight of this, happy to see Marinette feeling better.

"You look way prettier when you smile, Marinette." Tikki says, eyes wide and encouraging. "I don't like seeing you so sad all the time."

"Oh, Tikki." Marinette sighs, touched by her kwami's sweet words. She indeed felt herself healing.

She was getting closer to accepting facts. And for this, she yearns for things to go back to normal. For her to live normally and to focus on different matters. School, her friends, and even saving Paris with Chat Noir.

 _Chat Noir._

She felt like someone else around him. In fact, she felt many things around him.

Especially that overwhelming sort of happiness she couldn't exactly name.

Well, she _could_ name it. She's felt it once everyday for another boy, even.

But she feared the feeling. It was hard trying to move on from someone who once became her entire world onto someone who would end up changing all that.

And so quickly too.

So Marinette decides to wait for the right time to name this happiness.

To maybe even say it to his face. But would it be the right thing to do?

For now, she wanted to remain unsure. But something else was pulling her towards what could be the answer.

She was falling in love with her partner.

 _What... what?_

"Marinette!" Tikki gasps, bringing Marinette back to her senses. Marinette's head jerks up at Tikki, her eyes following the direction her kwami was pointing at.

The heavens of Paris were crying.

"It's raining." Marinette says. "Don't worry, Tikki. It's going to stop soon."

"Not unless we do something. Look closer!" Tikki urges. Marinette makes her way to the window, glancing down at the streets.

"Paint!" They both exclaim in shock.

"It's another akuma. Let's go!" Marinette opens her window, readying herself for another mission.

Chat Noir would be turning up soon, too.

* * *

 **Part 3: Ladybug and Chat Noir**

A splatter of different colors had greeted Ladybug, raining on her and everything else with paint.

By the smell of the substance, it was acrylic.

"Don't worry, it's non-toxic." The villain came at her from behind, grabbing her by the wrist. "My intent isn't to harm anyone, really. Well, not unless they've got a miraculous pinned to their ears!"

Ladybug swings her yoyo, releasing herself from the man's grip and landing at safe distance from him.

"You're fast, but not fast enough!" She smirked proudly. "My miraculous doesn't belong to you or anyone else!"

"You say that now, but soon I'll get them!" With a move of his brush, a wave of paint rushes towards her, coloring all the roads and walls it touched.

Ladybug swings her yoyo once more, this time pulling herself onto a roof. For now, this should keep her dry.

"The akuma is in his paintbrush!" Ladybug exclaims to herself. "If only I could get to it without him suspecting anything.."

"Seems like you and Picasso over there have a few _artistic differences_." Her head swivels towards the familiar voice.

Usually, she'd sarcastically call out the terrible pun but all she could manage was a shaky "H-Hello..".

She didn't want to admit it, but his presence made Ladybug feel the sunrise. His trademark smirk sent all sorts of chills throughout her, causing her body to stiffen. She just had to look away, flushed and confused for many reasons.

"Something wrong, Ladybug?" Chat Noir asks as he pulls his face closer to hers, eyes half lidded and teasing. "Am I overwhelming you with my good looks?"

Her blush intensifies as she attempts to roll her eyes. A simple 'no' would have been fine. But her Marinette began to resurface out of nowhere.

"I- Ah, um- it's not that... like, uh.. like that you see! It's just- just nothing!" She clucks like the nervous hen she was. "Nothing, at all."

"Hmmmmmm.." He hummed softly, extending his hand out to her as he flashes a toothy grin. "Enough with the chit chat, we've got an akuma to catch!"

Ladybug shakes herself awake at the realization of this. They were in the middle of an important mission.

For a second, her mind goes back to when they first spoke to each other on her balcony.

But that daydream will have to wait until this was all over.

She puts her hand in his, shaky but still eager for it.

"Let's do this!"

Peering from behind a dumpster, they take a few seconds to plot their moves.

"As usual, let's split and see who gets the upper hand." Chat says in a low voice.

Ladybug nods. "Let the rest follow."

The split ways. Ladybug to the left and Chat Noir to the right. Ladybug swings her yoyo out, preparing a lasso for the villain while Chat Noir lengthens his staff, javelin poling himself towards the villain.

"Ah, Chat Noir! What perfect timing!" The villain's voice echoed across the city streets as he stood behind what seemed to be his next move. "You're just in time to see me drop my perfect evil paint bomb!"

"Oh, really?" Chat Noir taunts. "Doesn't seem so evil to me!"

"You're going to take that back once you experience its wrath!" He jeered irritably. He felt absolutely insulted by Chat Noir's remark! How dare he not find it impressing!

The painter thinks back to when he was younger. When his mother would tell him about how studying art would get him no where. Even his wife was telling him the same thing.

But he was here now! On a special mission to defeat two superheroes!

This was his special calling.

He bellowed from the bottom of his stomach furiously. "I'll show you-!"

"Hold it!" Ladybug steps in on the scene. "You forgot to tell us how it works!"

 _"Wait! Don't listen to them, Dysthetique! It's a trick!"_ Hawkmoth yells in the villain's ear. _"They want to defeat you! You will revert back to becoming a worthless unacknowledged artist who will go no where in life!"_

"But they want to know how it works!" Dysthetique fought back. "They want to know about my creation!"

 _"It's all a fake! They're lying to you!"_

Dysthetique looks down on Chat Noir and Ladybug who were waiting patiently for him.

"This seems to be a pulley system!" Chat Noir encouraged. "You suspended the bomb on a rope. How genius!"

"Really?" His features lit up. No one has ever noticed those little details before. All they'd do was take one glance and point their thumbs to the ground without another word.

"And the choice of color, too! This is actually very well made!" Ladybug adds.

"W-Why, thank you! It's a mix of royal blue, memorybrooke, teal, hague, stiffkey, and celestial! They're all the prettiest shades of blue ever!"

"And they match the shades of a fine evening like this." Chat nods agreeably.

Tears began to well up from Dysthetique's eyes; moved by their sudden gestures of acknowledgement. He felt important for once; happy and welcomed by the critics of his creation.

Ladybug didn't need to do a sneak attack on him anymore.

He hands the paintbrush in with no second thought. The two superheroes both share a look.

"That was almost too easy." Chat mutters, still smiling through his teeth.

Ladybug could only shrug. "You've made the right decision, Dysthetique." She says, patting him on the back like the good boy he was. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma!" Ladybug swings her yoyo out to catch the butterfly before it begins to float away again. "Miraculous Ladybug!" With her magical words, the city of Paris rids itself of the paint; her powers course through the streets rapidly as the mess disappears into thin air.

As for the akumatized painter, he gets escorted back home safely to resolve the unsettled business he still has with his wife.

* * *

With the mission done, they settle on a roof top. The stars overhead glittered brightly like a million lights; the skyline of Paris glittering even brighter. A mix of colors danced in their view, framing the moment like a dream.

"I wasn't expecting an akuma at a time this late." Chat Noir admits, releasing a wide-mouthed yawn. "It has definitely interrupted my beauty sleep."

Ladybug would usually counter his words with a sarcastic remark or by playfully teasing him.

But she remains silent, not knowing what to say.

"I bet he's interrupted you too. But whatever! Paris can't save itself." He chuckled, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder.

She flinches at the surprise contact. Chat Noir notices and quickly, his expression changes.

"You okay?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah." She didn't think too long for the lie. Ladybug shakes her head lightly, pulling herself away from him. "I'm just tired. But of course, justice never sleeps."

"Got that right." He smiles for her. In return, she manages to smile back.

"But really, Ladybug." Chat adds. "If there's anything you want to say that you can't seem to share with any of the people you know, I'm here for you! In and out of costume."

Her face felt warm. Hopefully the obnoxious amount of red in her costume could mask the light flush on her cheeks.

He was always caring. Considerate, kind, and completely selfless towards her.

Or anyone for that matter. It was the same for Marinette too.

She felt forever grateful for him.

Slowly, she began to accept it. That overwhelming happiness she felt for him.

Suddenly, she notices Chat Noir extending his staff, a sign that he was about to bounce on home. "Maybe you need to rest up-?"

"Wait." She stops him. Her hear beat heavily in her chest. In spite of them being out in the open, she felt the walls closing in on her; making breathing harder.

"Can... can you stay?" She asks him.

Chat Noir was silent for a while. He had never heard her say that before. Ladybug, after every mission, would be excited to go home. She always seemed to have better things to do than staying after missions with her partner.

"This must be important then." He replies, putting away his staff. "Something about.. another important mission? Or Master Fu-?"

"No, nothing important." She sighs. "I-uh... I just wanted to... to-"

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ladybug, y-you're going to detransform-"

"I know, I know!" She cuts him off sharply. Nothing should ruin this moment for her. "But I.. I feel like this is the right time to tell you."

"Tell me?"

 _Beep! Beep!_

"Ladybug, you have to go!" Chat Noir urges. "I know how important your identity is to you. Whatever you have to say can wait until-!"

But it was far too late. She was detransforming right in front of his eyes.

Unsurprisingly, he faces the other direction.

"I'm not going to look until you transform back." He says firmly.

"But you've always wanted to know who I am behind the mask-"

"No, not anymore." He says. "Because whoever you are behind the mask shouldn't matter; you'll always be the same person I respect and admire. My partner in crime."

Marinette stays silent for a while. In the silence, she admires the view of their city. How the lights all around them twinkled and shined magnificently.

She was in love with the view.

But what she loved more was the boy standing next to her with his back turned.

It was indeed love. A love that glowed brighter than all the lights in Paris combined. A fire than glowed warmer than the frightening depths of hell.

Marinette stops for a bit; realizing the cheesy metaphors and exaggerated words being used.

The spirit of love had landed on his angel head, blessing him with its presence. Finally, she had found it at last.

"Claws in-"

"What?! What're you doing?!" She exclaims, squeezing her eyes shut and facing the opposite direction.

Now their backs were against each other. Hers facing the Eiffel tower and his facing the river.

"Sorry, I was going to detransform sooner or later." He shrugs. "My kwami needed to take a break."

He was right. Tikki looked exhausted from the mission as she sat still on Marinette's shoulder. Luckily, there were cookies in Marinette's bag. Tikki flies over to hand Plagg a cookie.

Only the kwamis had the ability to glance around without fear of any unhidden truth. They know far too much already.

Marinette feels Chat Noir sit down and so, she mirrors the action.

"Paris is beautiful." She sighed.

"Really?" Adrien laughs. "I'm sick of Paris. I want to see the rest of the world!"

"Oh? Like where?" She manages a smile after listening to the sweetness of his genuine laughter.

This familiar sensation was returning in her heart. As if talking to someone she has known for at least a thousand years.

A soulmate, almost.

"I want to see Japan! The colorful food, the colorful sights, even the people are colorful!" Adrien sighs. Marinette could hear the enthusiasm radiating from his voice. "And South Korea too! Or India! China!"

"I'd like that too." She grins at the Siene. "Would you be travelling alone?"

"Well, it's always better with friends."

"You must have a lot of friends then." Marinette words implied slight jealousy. He must have many admirers as well. Someone with an outgoing personality like that must be popular, especially around the girls his age.

"Well, I'm not as special as you might think." Adrien replies, thinking back to what Plagg had told him not too long ago. "Not a lot of people know the true me. I'm a quiet guy who doesn't really share much of myself in real life."

"What about Chat Noir?"

"Chat Noir is a completely different person. Actually, with the disguise, I'm free to do and say what I please!" He admits. "I'm happier being Chat Noir. I'm limitless."

"Does that mean.. you're happier when on missions?"

"More than happy!" He assures her. "I've got the best partner right here with me."

Again, the two go back to linger in the silence. Other than the honking cars or the distant night music from the streets, all around them was a comforting peace.

There was really no need to keep the conversation going. For they were both tired and all they seemed to need was the comfort of each other's presence.

This was a friendship Adrien would never trade for anything in the whole world.

"So now, tell me something about you." Chat Noir speaks up. "I know you but at the same time, I practically don't."

"I'm not interesting at all!" She giggles. "You can try searching for me in a crowd with the thought of me as someone who'd match the same qualities as the _amazing Ladybug_ , but you'd fail to point me out right away."

"Oh? And what if I have a list of assumptions?" He challenges her.

"Do you really have a list of girls who you may think are the real Ladybug?" She asks him, a playful smirk dances on her face.

"Not really." He replies. "Maybe.. just one girl."

Marinette all of a sudden had the urge to hold her breath. But she masks her worry with feigning confidence. "She must be some sort of actress-model-scholar then." She sighs dramatically. "With the most beautiful face and the biggest mansion in Paris."

"Maybe, maybe not." Adrien rocks his head from side to side. "I think the real Ladybug is someone astonishing. A caring and hardworking girl with a heart of gold. Whoever she may be, her friends must be very lucky to have her. _I'm_ lucky too."

She was happy to hear all this from him. She was relieved to know that Chat Noir still thought highly of her in spite of her being senseless and inconsiderate of his "unpractical romantic feelings."

Marinette now admits to being a hypocrite.

"Would it be a wise choice to just sit here until the sunrise?" Marinette asks, half joking. It was ridiculous, but she admits to wanting to sit with him all night if she could.

"I've got a test in Geometry tomorrow. I think some rest would be preferable." He chuckles.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

They turn to face each other finally.

Ladybug tries not to break away from his gaze. She didn't want him teasing her again about 'not being able to handle his good looks'.

His eyes were a beautiful green. A shade she would happily get lost in if only she could.

"You get some rest, okay?" He says in a soft voice. "Evil never sleeps. But in the mean time, let's take this chance."

"Yeah. Okay.." She manages. The sun was going to rise in only a few hours. But seeing Chat Noir again was just another unpredictable cycle.

"Good night, Ladybug." He bows; releasing his staff and extending it long again.

"... Chat Noir?"

"Yes, M'lady?"

She had just realized that she was holding her breath. Finally, she releases it.

Ladybug couldn't even look him in the eye. Even with the disguise on, Marinette's confidence levels were at a freezing point.

"You mean many things to me." She was still staring at the tiles on the roof, twisting her ankle around anxiously as she said this. "You're amazing. You really are."

"And you the same." He nods in agreement, still slightly confused by the sudden shower of compliments.

"But I mean this in another way." Her voice begins to quake. It had always been a difficulty of hers to talk about feelings especially her own. She was never the type to put herself first, anyway. She was always thinking about the emotions of other people.

So right now, she was terrified.

"I love you."

She said it. She finally let it out.

But before Chat Noir could even say anything,-

"Have a good night!" She exclaims, swinging her yoyo in the opposite direction; disappearing into the darkness. It was hard to read his thoughts now.

But all Chat Noir could do was stand still and listen to his now loudly beating heart.

 _What... just happened?_

* * *

 **Yo! I found the time to finish a chapter! *victory horn blares* I'm so happy I did, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! It's only been a week since school started and I'm already working my eyebrows off but I'll probably update this in a few days so keep the alerts on or follow this story for new chapters!**

 **Thank you so much for supporting this story by reading and posting your reviews, it means the world to me! I love y'all and the ML fandom so much yay I'm so excited for the next season 2 episodes I legit can't wait any longerr! Hdjwjdjw**

 **Thanks again! See you soon!**


	7. Marc and Nathaniel filler chapter

- _mini break from the love square-_

A Marcthaniel oneshot

* * *

 **Part 1: Nathaniel**

He sat still on his desk, tapping his stylus lightly on wood to the rhythm of his favorite Jagged Stone song, Tear Jerker.

Well, he didn't exactly _like_ Jagged Stone. He was just like any other rock singer with any other cringey rock song.

But the playlist belonged to Marinette, who did like him a whole lot. They had been listening to the fifth record in his latest album, Moon Kiss. Tear Jerker was the only love ballad in Jagged's whole album. The rest were thirty five minutes of screeching and violent guitar riffs.

Well, for Nathaniel's case at least. He preferred slow and sentimental love songs, anyway.

Marinette considers it art.

But he did give it a chance, once. Back when he thought Marinette was the only girl that would never hurt him the way girls liked to hurt lovesick boys. But sadly, the songs just weren't for him.

And neither was the girl.

 _Oh well._

Right now, he was having trouble sketching his next comic. His new storyboard artist, Marc hasn't been responding to much of his text messages lately.

He turns to face Marinette, who had been silent the entire time.

"Seen Marc around by any chance?" Nathaniel speaks up over the blaring stereo. Perhaps it had been turned up for a certain reason. She had been uncharacteristically quiet for the entire day, as well.

 _Something's wrong with everyone today_ , he thought.

In class, though three seats away from the board, Nathaniel could notice the almost lifeless expression on her face.

He gets up from his desk, reaching over to dial down the volume of the stereo— now it had gone back to Jagged screeching about himself.

 _Art.._

"Are you okay?" He asks her, his voice much clearer, now with Heaven Sent on mute. He didn't really want to ask the question. He knew that asking those types of questions to people who really weren't okay were.. _well_ , not okay.

"Of course I am." She murmurs, still staring at her sketchbook. Her back was hunched over an unfinished article of clothing Nathaniel couldn't name. A skirt of some sort, perhaps. He figured that even _she_ was too afraid to touch her own work, knowing she wasn't herself at the moment.

"O..kay?" He bends down to her level, trying to get her to stare back. All she does is roll her eyes and turn away to look out the window.

"You wouldn't be mad at me, by any chance?"

"What? No, of course not!" She furrows her brows in an attempt to suppress her irritation. Finally, she meets his gaze; eyes wide and defensive.

She had obviously been crying. Her eyes were still visibly red. Nathaniel tried not to look surprised.

He knew better than to push the truth out. He understood that some girls were fragile and complex. Marinette didn't seem difficult, but it would be preferable to not push any buttons.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked gently; careful to stay at a safe distance. He was terrible at comforting other people. Usually, his excuse would be because he was an illustrator. Pictures paint a thousand words, after all.

If any those words made any sense.

"I have nothing to talk about, really. I'm just tired." She goes back to avoiding his gaze; something terrible liars liked to do. Of course, Nathaniel decides to let her be. It wasn't his job to interfere in someone else's personal problems.

He'd likely make it worse.

For now, he gets back to his corner; dialling the volume back up to the second chorus of Heaven Sent. Marinette really liked this _demon-infused_ piece. Hopefully it would lighten her mood a bit more. Negative emotions were infectious.

And in the city of Paris, a posable threat. Akumas fly everywhere nowadays. Marinette was no exception to them.

Nathaniel grabs his bag and reaches in for something.

They made sweets in class earlier today. All day, he had been planning on saving the last chocolate truffle for him to enjoy on the way home.

"Cheer up, okay?" He puts it in her hand before walking out the door.

* * *

 **Part 2: Marc**

As always, he was alone. He preferred it that way, at least. Noise was a disturbance to the thing he enjoyed the most.

Thankfully, the park was empty and he had the entire area to himself. Oftentimes, Adrien would be using it for his photoshoots or Alya would be filming pieces for her blog. Good thing no one was around to interrupt him with his new chapter.

 _It was just like any ordinary day. Chat Noir, Mightyllustrator and I have just finished a mission. We were going to have our usual chats by the Eiffel tower when to my surprise, Mightyllustrator had to leave early._

 _It had been going on like this for the next few missions. He would leave early and sometimes, he'd even forget to say goodbye._

 _It wasn't easy trying to figure out why he was acting the way he did— until I found out on my own._

 _Just yesterday, on the rooftop of the Fromagerie, I found him sketching in his drawing tablet._

 _A boy. No, not just any boy-_

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Marc yelps at the sudden sight of Nathaniel, slamming his notebook shut before turning to face him.

Well, he had some difficulty with making eye contact. Especially when gazing into the eyes of someone so.. so...

Marc couldn't tell what it was that made him feel scared around Nathaniel. He was just like any other boy...

right?

"You.. You scared me." He admitted softly, trying to focus on the peaceful sight of the empty park. His heart was racing; possibly from the light pressure he was feeling, now that he was in the presence of another human being.

"Sorry, I was just really excited to see you!" Nathaniel chuckled, placing a hand on Marc's shoulder. The poor boy holds his breath. Physical contact was just one of his many irrational fears.

Good looking boys were another.

"O-Oh, really?" He stammered softly, slowly backing away to bring back space between them.

"Yeah, I'm working on a new storyboard! Have you finished any chapters for me?"

Marc was already working on his third chapter since the last time he saw Nathaniel. Since the last time Nathaniel helped Ladybug akumatize him.

"Oh! Um, actually I forgot to finish it. But I'm halfway through." He lied, obviously.

Slowly, Marc returns Nathaniel's gaze by bringing himself to glance back.

His heart began to beat a different pattern. He felt the tips of his ears go red. He breaks his gaze and glances back at the ground.

The sensation was a little too much to handle.

Marc makes a mental note to insert the feeling into one of his future chapters.

He wanted to because the feeling was definitely new to him. Like seeing a new color for the first time.

"Oh, great!" Nathaniel exclaims. You could tell he was definitely more than happy to finally have someone help him make his comics. Marc didn't want to let him down.

"I'll start tonight." He promises. "Where did the story stop again?"

"It stops with Ladybug and Mightyllustrator fighting off Style Queen while Chat Noir's gone missing! I admit, it's a really great chapter! Even _I'm_ on the edge of my seat!"

 _That's right,_ Marc thought to himself. _Chat Noir is crystallized by Style Queen and only Ladybug and Mightyllustrator have each other to save Paris and rid the victim of its akuma._

It was Nathaniel who put in that detail about temporarily cutting Chat Noir out of the story. Marc wasn't very excited about the suggestion since Ladybug and Chat Noir were basically bread and butter.

Also he was rather fond of making chapters that described Chat Noir's distinct personality. He was always a perfect mix of elegance and mischief.

Of course, Marc knew Nathaniel loved Ladybug. Maybe a little too much. He didn't mind, he really enjoyed seeing Nathaniel smiling at the chapters Marc would submit to him. He says they capture his drawings perfectly.

Marc makes the decision to keep making Nathaniel happy. It makes him happy too.

"That's good to hear. I-I'll be sure to let you know when I'm finished." He manages a smile.

Nathaniel didn't have much else to say. All that mattered to him was having that chapter finished and sent in his email.

"Perfect! I'll see you tomorrow, then!" He leaves in a rush. He figured that Marc would start by the time he arrives home.

"Bye.." Marc sighs before returning to his work.

It would be easy to squeeze in another chapter for Nathaniel. Marc'll likely be done by tomorrow evening.

* * *

As he had predicted, writer's block had hit him hard. He had been stuck on his first three words. _Today it was_.

Today it was.. what?

Marc groans in frustration. He was getting no where! All he had on his mind now was the chapter underneath all the crumpled papers and scratched out storylines.

He fishes for his notebook; plucking it out from the sea of paper balls.

Seeing where he stopped had sent his creative juices flowing again.

 _Just yesterday, on the rooftop of the Fromagerie, I found him sketching in his drawing tablet._

 _A boy? No, not just any boy. It was the same kid we had saved the other day. The one who called himself Reverser. I could easily recognize the dark hair and the green eyes. But what could it be that had gotten Mightyllustrator thinking of him all of a sudden? I didn't know what to feel about the situation. I was about to leave when all of a sudden, he spoke up._

" _I know you're there." I remembered him saying. Obviously, I had no where to run. He didn't push on the matter and instead, pretended I never saw it. What could he be hiding?_

Marc knew no Mightyllustrator was there to save him, but he remembered the very details of how he had been de-akumatized with the help of Nathaniel.

It hasn't gotten out of his head ever since. And now, he's written three chapters of how he had wanted things to turn out.

Marc turns to the next blank page.

A special journal entry by Mightyllustrator.

 _I couldn't get my mind off the person we had saved last Tuesday. Marc was a boy in my school who was never really social with anyone. He always carried the same black book and always hid behind the same red hoodie. Kinda weird._

 _But when I was introduced to him, my entire idea of him had changed. He's much cooler than I expected! He's talented, smart, and I think he'd make a great writer for my drawings._

 _It was around noon when the akuma hit him. It was happening all too fast. I wanted so badly to get him back to normal. For some reason, seeing Marc that way scared me a bit. I know that me and Ladybug save the day all the time but.._

 _The thought of losing him had hit me for a moment. I had to do something!_

 _With the help of Ladybug, we got to save him and bring him home safely. Ever since that day, I always think of him and if he's doing okay._

 _I know I still see him at school, but.._

 _I miss talking to him._

Marc had to close the notebook.

"That's enough for today." He suppresses a tiny smile. He was indeed satisfied with his third chapter.

* * *

 **Part 3: Nathaniel**

The sun shined a little more, the birds were singing louder than they should, and the clouds were out of sight.

He felt lucky. He just did. Perhaps Marc had finally finished that chapter he promised. He just couldn't wait any more!

Nathaniel walked to school like he always did. But this time, the ground seemed to play him a beat. He began taking steps and humming to the tune of Heaven Sent. He did not like that song one but, but he did not care. The day felt right and the planets seemed to have aligned for him.

"You're a piece of me,

Though you've torn me apart

And now I'm left empty

With an arrow in my heart.

I'm a mess, babe

You got me stressed, babe

But you're heaven sent babe!

Don't ever leave me alone!"

Some people turned their heads at him. It was a controversial love song, but its lyrics and meaning were lost in Nathaniel's elation.

* * *

As Nathaniel had predicted, Marinette did not go to school today. She was probably still sad about whatever it was yesterday.

"She isn't picking up her phone! Surely she'd be awake by now.." Alya groaned at Nino.

"Hi." Nathaniel goes up to them. "I was around Marinette yesterday afternoon. Is everything okay?"

"Hard to say," Alya replies, putting the phone in her pocket. "She hasn't been talking much yesterday. Did anything happen in your club?"

"Not really.. She seemed really down. I thought you two might now."

His attention was on the discussion of Marinette until he eyes a red hoodie dash past him from a fair distance.

His eyes quickly follow the figure to the back of the stairs.

Only one person liked that hiding spot.

"I hope Marinette feels better. I-I'll try to text her after school!" And in a flash, he leaves their side.

He couldn't help but begin a silent pace towards Marc.

His movements were slow and steady; careful in case the other boy could sense him. Often, Marc liked to hide his work. But this was a chapter they were working on together! Perhaps a tiny peek of the halfway progress wouldn't be a bad thing. Right?

He finally makes it to the stairs. He peeks through the first few steps, craning his neck forward in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the boy's progress.

 _Finally, at last!_ He thought to himself. The chapter seemed finished; the notebook's pages full with words and dialogue.

Excitement ran through him until quickly, the colors in his face flushed out.

 _He looked at me differently. It was strange how his green eyes captivated me and made me feel all sorts of happy all throughout._

As this still Ladybug talking? Green eyes? Nathaniel had blue ones.

 _Marc was the first boy out of many to have captured me completely. He made sensations like walking in the rain feel beautiful. His presence has reduced the sun into a feeble streak of light._

 _His gaze made my heart beat a whole new pattern._

 _I feel so changed. I feel like my life has-_

No. He had to stop reading.

This story was supposed to be about him and Ladybug! What happened to all that? Did he scratch out the entire plot? He was confused and wasn't sure of how to react.

Was Marc rewriting himself as a replacement love interest for Ladybug?

Nathaniel stood back straight again. Was Marc going to tell him about the sudden change in storyline? Was he hiding it from him? And since when did Marc become part of the story?

Nathaniel did not want him to think he was being selfish with the preference of not including him,

But he was not expecting Marc to interfere in the Ladybug and Mightyllustrator love story. Maybe it wouldn't be right to complain. Marc was the writer, after all.

Nathaniel goes around to greet him.

"Hi." Marc said calmly, not noticing the changed expression on the boy's face.

Well, it was visible that the excitement was no longer present. It had been replaced by something else.

Maybe not anger. Marc wasn't really reading into it.

"Um.. So how's the chapter going?" Nathaniel hesitated to ask.

Marc turned to face his bag, rummaging through it for a file that he hands over to Nathaniel. Another storyline, perhaps

"Mightyllustrator and Ladybug are tight in the situation. They get help from a new hero named Queen Bee! But something happens. In the end of the chapter, Ladybug finally confesses her love to Mightyllustrator and-!"

"Yeah. Okay. I'll read into it." Nathaniel cut him off. What was this anger he was now feeling? He saw the look on Marc's face and instantly wanted to take back his words.

But he did not.

"I'm gonna go." He said quickly before walking away. He couldn't even look him in the eye.

* * *

 **Part 4: Marc**

Marc makes the decision to keep making Nathaniel happy. It makes him happy too.

Something was wrong.

Nathaniel was upset. It couldn't be about him, could it? He did everything Nathaniel had asked from him.

He tried to suppress it, but the urge to throw something was irresistible.

He grips his notebook tightly; raising it up before slamming it forcefully on the ground as he let out a frustrated growl. This caused a few people to stare. He didn't mean to express his anger. He was never the type to get mad, anyways.

But he was mad at himself. And that became a different thing. He was always mad at himself. Always disappointed in himself. Now, more than ever.

He picks the notebook back up, regretting he ever threw it like that. He dusts it off, gripping it tightly around with his arms with the thoughts of trying to block out the people's stares.

He now just wanted to be left alone.

He knew no one was saying anything, but he felt the walls closing in on him. He was probably overthinking all this! But why did he feel this way?

He couldn't blame himself, though. He knew he was a fragile kid. He just needed to get used to feeling hurt if it meant staying friends with Nathaniel. Of all people, Nathaniel was the only one who made Marc feel normal. He was right. They complimented each other.

He didn't want to let that go.

* * *

That night, he lay in bed with the thoughts of today's events still fresh in his mind. He thought constantly of Nathaniel. The way he had snatched the file and left without another word.

Well, it could mean a number of many things. Maybe he was in a rush to read the new chapter. Or maybe he was late for his next class. Or maybe he had something to do at home that was really important.

He shouldn't be mad at him. He hasn't done anything wrong!

He tried and tried to rationalize but what kept resurfacing was the anger he probably felt.

He was angry.

But Marc was still determined to find out. He pulls out his phone and positions it in his hands.

 _Dear Nathaniel._

Backspace. Sounded too much.

 _Hey, cool guyyy_ Backspace. Just no.

 _What's kickin, finger lickin_? Backspaaceeee. They weren't even that close.

 _Hi Nathaniel!_ Send.

 _What did you think of the next chapter_? Send.

He waited patiently for his reply. His heart beating in an uneasy rhythm while he stared at the unreplied message.

* * *

 **Part 5: Nathaniel**

The preview notifications on his phone had flashed on his table, causing him to raise his head and glance over.

 _Hi Nathaniel!_ Now

 _What did you think of the next chapter?_ Now

A tinge of relief had hit Nathaniel. At least Marc didn't seem bothered by his actions earlier today.

But what could he say now? He was too upset to even open the new chapter he'd been so pumped for.

He decides to get back to perfecting his last sketch.

* * *

 **Part 6: Marc**

It's been forty-five minites. Nathaniel hasn't said a word. He decides to go to bed and wait tomorrow.

* * *

But he couldn't sleep. It was frustrating as ever to know Nathaniel had not replied even after four hours of waiting.

Marc gets up from his bed and opens his window for fresh air.

Tonight was colder than usual. Perhaps a storm was rolling in soon. The lights on the street were serene and glowing gently over the roads. He eyed a particular couple walking together with their arms hooked and their heads leaning against one another.

Somehow, this made Marc feel empty. He wasn't looking for anything at the moment, but he admitted that these resurfacing feelings were bugging him and that he secretly wished for the antidote.

"I'm trying to sleep!" He yells out the window.

"I'm sorry, was I bothering you?" It was _her!_ The actual inspiration behind all his work.

"Oh, Ladybug!" Marc put his hands over his mouth. "Didn't see you there. I was talking to myself. You weren't bothering me at all!"

"That's good to know." She sighs. I couldn't help but notice you and your friend fighting again. I wanted to stay close in case.."

"An akuma.. would..?" He trailed off. He forgot about all his anger the minute he spotted her on his roof. "You were guarding me from an akuma?"

"Sort of. I'd rather prevent akumatized villains this way than having to fight them off. Wouldn't want to call for Chat Noir's help."

"Why not?" He knew he shouldn't have asked that question. The look on Ladybug's face gave a bit away. "Are you two fighting-?"

"No, not like that! It's actually a very long story. But nevermind that, I've captured three akumas today!" She was obviously avoiding the question. But she turns to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about us. If I were you, maybe try confronting that friend of yours."

"He isn't just a friend, Ladybug." Marc sighs, placing a fist on his heart. "He's many things."

* * *

 **Part 7: Marc and Nathaniel**

He was tired. Counting the numbers on his watch, he realizes the number of hours he had for sleep.

One. The thought of having Ladybug guarding him on his roof kept him up all night. He couldn't wait to tell Nathaniel!

But he'd have to talk to him first.

From a distance, Marc sees Nathaniel walking up the steps of the school. Now was his chance.

But the tremor in his feet had caused him to stick to his spot. He shook slightly as the other boy grew nearer and nearer.

Until..

"Watch out!" Marinette comes out of nowhere, pushing him out of the way before she could topple to the ground.

The impact of her push had sent Marc forward.

"Careful." Nathaniel spoke gently, catching Marc and stopping him with hands on shoulders.

"S-Sorry." That familiar feeling was back. His heart raced rapidly, his palms began sweating, his face felt hotter.

"Listen, I read that chapter yesterday." Nathaniel said, remembering to keep his distance. "And.. I know about your secret chapter."

Marc was confused. "My.. what-?"

"It's fine, though!" Nathaniel reassured. "Putting reverser in the story is a good idea."

The color in Marc's face had drained out the minute he heard Nathaniel say those words.

 _He knows._

"You read my chapters with Reverser? But.. how?" He sounded hurt. And scared. So this is what Nathaniel was so worked up about!

It was his fault after all.

"I accidentally read a snippet while you weren't looking." Nathaniel confessed.

Marc stares at the ground. He felt his heart tighten. He wasn't very good with handling human emotions. Especially his own. The urge to cry was just above the surface of everything. No, keep it together! Not in front of him.

"Look.." Marc trembled through his words. "It's not what you think. I.. It was just.."

"Marc. It's okay!" Nathaniel manages a smile for him. "You don't have to keep it secret. Why would you even?"

"I didn't want it to get in the way of our friendship." The other students began reacting to the sound of the bell. It was time for their first class. But Marc was determined to finish this conversation. To make clarifications.

Finally, the tears were coming out. Marc quickly swipes them away before Nathaniel could even try to notice. The unwavering feeling of embarrassment was just too much to handle.

"Do you... think I'm weird now?" He stares at Nathaniel's shoes. He was never expecting this way of confessing to a crush.

But here he was in this agonizing state.

"Weird?" Nathaniel raises an eyebrow. "If anything, it makes you happier! You don't have to keep hiding the truth that you also have a secret crush on Ladybug!"

What?

"What?" He says out loud.

"Isn't that what your story is about? Us fighting against each other in pursuit of Ladybug's heart?" Nathaniel asks, smiling brightly.

 _It was a story on Mightyllustrator discovering the mysterious Reverser and slowly, Mightyllustrator falls in love with him followed by a number of other missions they do together. Ladybug must fight against Reverser in pirsuit of Mightyllustrator's heart._

No, that wasn't the story at all.

"Yes. E-Exactly!" Marc exclaimed, trying to sound as enthusiastic as he can. "Reverser.. he's a.. new character. New characters would be a good and refreshing idea!"

"I like the way you think!" Nathaniel smacks the boy's back, causing him to make a yelping noise. "Tomorrow, let's conceptualize together!"

"O..Okay." Marc sighed as he watched Nathaniel begin to walk away.

"See you later for club!" Nathaniel reminds the other boy before heading up the stairs.

Marc, still glued to his spot, places a hand in his heart.

Perhaps someday.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I really like this ship, especially after the Reverser episode, I ship them so badly. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Now time to sleep because I've got school tomorrow and I'm really sleepy lmao. Thanks again! Xxx


	8. Chapter 7

_When Adrien was a little boy, he hated being in the company of other people. This was a rather ironic statement, especially when talking about someone who has been an only child all his life. He always thought that being alone was the best feeling anyone could ever ask for. On his own, he built empires with his mind. Playing pretend had never been better! With Chloe, he was forced to play boring dolls or pretend to be a prince at least five to fifteen times a week._

 _Other people meant other ideas. It meant noise and chaos and Adrien hated those too. He liked freedom. He liked carefully constructing his next alternate universes without the help of anyone else._

 _Loneliness meant progress. It meant more than anything to him._

* * *

 **Adrien**

He stood by the window, staring at literally nothing. The view before him were the trees and a sliver of the sky, but the only thing on his mind now were the words and the face of that girl.

 _I love you_. She told him. But that could mean many things.

Well, it usually meant one thing. But the idea of it could be projected in a million forms. Love was an ambiguous force, after all.

But the way she had said it...

No, it was almost impossible. Adrien knew what Ladybug prioritized the most and that was her job. He was nothing more to her than a partner. She had said that once.

It had hurt Adrien, but now, her dismissive reactions to his flirting no longer made him want to keep fighting for her. For what they could have been.

It sounded wrong because him admitting to giving up made his feelings for her seem fake. He did more than just love her. Was it wrong to just let go?

Plagg felt the urge to say something. He found it irritating whenever Adrien would give him the silent treatment. He knew better than to tell him to stop moping because it might make things worse. Plagg always made things worse; he knew that well. He was the kwami of destruction.

But he didn't like seeing his own kid sad. It just felt wrong to remain silent. The ticking of the clock kept getting louder every second in the absence of noise. Plagg hated it. He watches Adrien from his camembert bed as he just continued to stare out the window.

Like an idiot.

Plagg just couldn't help it. "You look terrible."

"I know," The boy deadpanned. "You don't have to stare at me all day. Take a day off, or something."

"And what if Paris needs saving?"

"Paris'll be fine. It's been fine for... I don't know, a whole week? It's not like we'd be needed today." He sighed. "I just want some time alone."

Alone.

It had been a while since Adrien had wished to be alone. In the span of years they have been together, Plagg has never heard him use that word like he desired it. It was always detested. Disapproved.

 _No one should ever be alone_. He had said once. More than once, even.

"But you hate being alone." Plagg sounded worried now.

When Adrien was a little boy, he hated being in the company of other people. This was a rather ironic statement, especially when talking about someone who had been an only child all his life. Lonely children crave for attention everywhere. Adrien was different. But ever since his mother had left, the idea of loneliness scared him. He never realised how valuable time was until she had disappeared all of a sudden.

Plagg had all the right to feel worried.

Adrien sensed this and shot him a reassuring look. "I'm fine. I just need time to think."

* * *

 **Ladybug**

She made the Eiffel tower her station for patrol as she furrowed her brows over her yoyo. The screen showed pieces of Paris and the lives of ordinary people. But what Ladybug was keeping an eye on the most were not civilians.

An akuma was a tiny thing. Hard to spot if you aren't careful. But Ladybug was determined. No akuma would hit anyone on her watch.

The average amount of time a human needs to sleep is 8-10 hours a day.

Marinette could reach 8 in a whole week. The last time she had slept right was the day before spilling her guts out to Chat Noir like the dingle head she was.

Of course, she regrets it. She wished the memory away a million times over. Thinking back, she realises how much better it would have been to confess to Adrien. True, she did have a disguise, but Ladybug was not just any disguise.

Ladybug was a personality. Influential, inspirational. How dare someone like her lower her defenses like that? She had her teenage girl counterpart for feelings like this, not the other way around!

"Spots off." Ladybug sighs; signing off for the third time today. Tikki flies back out, visibly exhausted from all the repetitive transforming. "So far, I'm not seeing any danger. Let's get back to work after lunch?"

The kwami did not show any signs of agreement. Instead, she stared at her, as if giving the signal to ' _do whatever she thinks is best'_. Tikki was not too excited the first time she heard of Marinette's stunt. In her five thousand years of living, she had never transformed this many times in a single day.

"I'm sorry for doing this.." Marinette closed her eyes before looking back apologetically. "I'm a coward. I can't face my own problems. Not even petty ones like this."

"But you're Ladybug. You don't just face problems. You solve them." Tikki said, flashing her a look of encouragement. "I hope you feel better soon. You need rest."

"Evil never sleeps, Tikki." Marinette giggled. The first in a while. "But I think it's time I went to catch up on some homework. Right after a nap, of course."

* * *

 **Adrien**

He had not played Ulta Mecha Strike III in months. Though Part IV had been released last week and he was one of the first to pre-order the game, he admitted it wasn't as great as the last one. The plot had taken an unfavourable turn and they had removed a few of Adrien's favourite fighter robots.

A knock then came at the door. Seconds later, a head pops out from the crack.

"Can I see it?" It was Nino who seemed rather excited to be introduced to the new game.

Adrien sighs, walking over to hand him a control. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Is it that bad?" Nino snickered as his best friend patted him a seat. "You probably haven't even tested it out properly yet!"

"It's no real game without Tritan and Chronis! Their special attacks are groundbreaking, and the creators just pull them out?"

Adrien exits to open Ulta Mecha Strike IV. Afterwards, he puts the controller down as they wait for it to load into main menu.

Sitting back with arms behind his head, Nino shoots him a strange look.

"What?" Adrien arches a brow. "You're staring at me."

"Yup." Nino perks his brows up in agreement, coolly lifting his feet on the coffee table. "You know why I'm here?"

"For... Ultra Mecha Strike IV?" Adrien replies dumbly, sitting back up. Nino was an outgoing person who liked games and parties and people. For what other reason could he be here for? "I don't know, do you wanna go to a concert? I heard Jagged Stone is playing tonight."

"No, dude!" Nino smacks him in the back. "I wanna talk to you."

Adrien _oohhs_ at the realisation of this. "We're talking now."

"It's about... well, you?" Nino says, all of a sudden very serious. "How.. How are you?"

Adrien paused briefly, not really picking up on what Nino wanted him to say.

"Fine." Adrien confirms. He inspects his arms, reaching up to feel his face before confirming once more. "I'm well."

"Okay.." Nino lets out a sigh. "It's just that.. you've been distant lately. We don't hang out as much as we used to."

He was right. Adrien realises this and instantly, he feels sorry for not explaining anything to his best friend.

He had been thinking about Ladybug so much, he forgot all about Nino.

He had Nino to turn to.

"I've..." Adrien hesitates. He wasn't sure if he should be telling him about Ladybug. "I've been stressing out about schoolwork."

Nino nods once, half insincerely due to the fact that it definitely was not what Adrien was going to say. "I can see right through you, dude."

Adrien scratches the back of his head; slightly irritated by Nino's persistence. "I'm not really comfortable talking about my problems."

But the other boy was pushing it. "Is this about a girl-?"

"What? No way!" He turns bright red. "Girls are.."

"Dumb? Yeah, so I've heard." Nino rolls his eyes sarcastically. "I see the way you look at her. It's obvious you like her. It's fine, I get it. I've been there too." Smiling to himself, he thinks back to when he had first started talking to Alya.

"Her?"

Nino laughs at this, not surprised that Adrien was not picking up as quickly. "Marinette! Duh!"

Adrien freezes at the mention of her name. It was rather funny, seeing that names were just a mere mix of syllables used to label people.

Who knew a name could turn heads. Summon demons. Make hearts race.

 _Marinette_. His heart began beating faster. He was so worked up about Ladybug that she was all he let run through his mind all day.

He goes back to her words. _I love you_. What did those words mean to him now? Did they still carry the same weight like before? Would those words still satisfy his cravings? Would it still answer his problems? His prayers?

Someone had said those words to him not too long ago. Well, he hears those words every minute of everyday. On the streets when fans would greet him or yell out his name, even chase him off. Chloe too, was one of those people. She flung that phrase at him constantly, as if the words did not have much value.

But hearing it from the one person he wished for more than anything else should feel different. It was supposed to mean something, right?

 _I love you_ should be said to someone you really love. Not just idolize. Not just adore.

 _Please_ , He begged in his mind. _Let those words come as unfeeling and as detached as the girl who had said them. Let she remain unchanged of heart._

It felt incredibly wrong to say he grew tired of chasing her around. He did not want to say it out loud. Because deep down, his love still lives on in the partnership they share. It may not come as combusted and as passionate as he would let it, but may Ladybug know that he loves her too.

"What am I going to do with Marinette?" Adrien looks up at his best friend, feeling a heavy weight release to know that Nino got him more than anyone else did.

Nino laughs at this, finally understanding the other boy. "Well, maybe tell her how you feel?"

* * *

 **Marinette**

 _I love you._

This was a word she had always been careful around. She couldn't say it to just anyone. It had to _mean_ something. Be said to a person who _meant_ something.

 _I love you_ was a phrase she had saved for Adrien. When the time came, she'd be able to say those words to him. _I love you._ They rolled off her tongue easily when she would practice in her room, only to be silenced by the hidden fear of rejection and embarrassment every time he would walk by without knowing why she would freeze up every time their eyes met. Had the signs not been clear enough? Did her eyes not gloss over or water with happiness in every glance? Was the love unconvincing?

Maybe if she had been frank, things would have gone the other way. Maybe not spiralling into the chaos that is happening now.

Falling for Adrien was much easier than falling for Chat Noir. She had confirmed that fact straight away. Loving a close friend was too difficult. Having the need to stay close or having to talk to him was different now, because all that would come up in her head would be the colour of his eyes or the curve of his smile. To wish for more of him was a recurring thought in Marinette's head.

If she could, she would have him forever.

 _I love you_. She breathes smoothly as she said it under her breath and out from the pit her heart.

 _I love you._ She said in her mind again; analysing the words as she thought of the person. She recalled crying the other week. The day following the last time she had seen Chat Noir. She hid in the girls' restrooms during History class because she couldn't hold back anymore. It felt good to release it, but bad after realising she'd have to see him again once an akuma would pop up.

Marinette hasn't gotten much sleep since then. The other day, she had to watch over one of her classmates just because of a small misunderstanding. She watched one of the boys; a writer who she knew very well. Akumas were easy to defeat, especially when they haven't gotten close to the victim yet. Ladybug would have to spring into action 24/7 for this plan to succeed.

But this meant sacrificing school hours and hours after school. She needed him for situations like this. To fight by her side. She knew her current plan was difficult, impossible, and ridiculous.

Master Fu brought them together for a reason. An important reason, for that matter. Only to have their partnership be ruined by.. Marinette cringed.

 _Unnecessary romantic feelings._

She found that there was no real light in the situation. Nothing good could ever come out from this.

Distraction. Destruction. Disaster.

If anything,

Maybe love in return. She secretly hoped for that tiny, tiny beacon of light in the bleakest of darkness. Of all the factors, 99 were bad and only 1 factor was good.

She wished for his love. That ridiculous flickering flame that blew up from within her the minute she heard her love talk about someone else.

A fire grew for someone she believed deserved it more.

"I love you." She finally said out loud. This rose Tikki, who had dozed off the minute she figured Marinette wanted silence.

Her kwami could only gaze at her with concern. If something usually went wrong, the girl would blabber on and on about how stupid and idiotic whatever actions and decisions were made that day. Marinette's silence was unusual. The fact that she was not even talking about it was frightening in itself.

Whatever she had done has probably been the biggest mistake she had ever made. Sure, Marinette was a klutz. It only dawned on her recently that she was an idiot, too.

"I love you.." She whispered.

 _She's gone mad_. Tikki thought to herself. She pitied Marinette. She knew it was a mistake to ruin that important bond with Chat Noir. Her exaggerated mind is only making things worse. It wasn't technically the end of the world. Scars can heal, storms can cease. This too, shall pass.

Tikki knows what to say to Marinette. She makes a mental note to tell them to her once Marinette starts talking again.

Thinking in advance, she predicts this to be a long day.

* * *

 **Adrien**

Crash!

He springs up from sleep; startled from the sound of metal fallen on a hard surface. It was Plagg who had returned fairly late in the evening. He was opening a new tin of camembert and had accidentally dropped the lid.

"You're back." He groans, rubbing an eye awake in the process. "Where did you go?"

Plagg knew he had nowhere else to go. A cheesery would have been a pleasant trip indeed, but if only he could steal outside undetected. So instead, he went to Tikki. Plagg admits it was a bad idea too, because someone else was moping around at Tikki's for the _same_ exact reason. Crying even.

He cringes at the tragic concept of love. How he hated it. A mushy, annoying emotion humans feel that leave them broken and biting the dust. Why was Adrien so interested in this strange form of self harm?

"Nowhere important." Plagg shrugs, throwing a piece of cheese in the air and catching it with his mouth. "How're you holding up?"

Adrien smiles at him. "I'm glad you asked."

* * *

 **...**

She was out on the balcony again, staring out into the Parisian skyline like the hopeless romantic she had always been.

When she was a little girl, she loved playing pretend. Every story was different universe. She was a pirate, a princess, and especially a superhero. She may be an only child, but this made her creative mind expand more and more as she grew older.

Most of the time, being alone wasn't terrible. But she had grown so much all these years only to realise that her imagination cannot keep her company forever. She needed someone. Someone she can share everything with. Someone with a voice. A mind. A heart to tell her she would no longer be alone, ever.

She was now hating herself for thinking of this. Love was a tiring thing, to say the least. The girl had spent so much time pent up in her room reflecting on the same bad decision that went terrible in the last week or two. She had not gotten much sleep at all, though she had promised to herself she would. But who could blame an idiot?

She realizes the skyline was too romantic for her. The lights were too beautiful, too elegant to match her currently blackened and bruised pride. The musician with the accordion down the street was playing her parents' wedding song which made things even worse. The poor girl only needed fresh air and silence.

Deciding she's had enough, Marinette turns to walk back down to her room to get ready for bed. There have been no signs of an akuma lately, so she thinks of having a good night's rest.

"Marinette!"

 _No, it can't be him._

She had her back turned. But the sound of his familiar voice had frozen her in place. "Why are you here?" She does not show any visible emotions. It was a simple question.

"I.. uh, wanted to see you." Chat Noir replies. She could hear a sort of shakiness in his voice. It could have been the adrenaline from jumping over roof after roof. She turns around and notices his big green pupils dilate and even tremble, as if seeing something.. strange?

"Is there something in my hair-?"

"No, no!" He confirms straight away. Nothing was wrong with her. But rather, everything was right. Everything _felt_ right, at least. "You just... you look nice.. yeah, nice."

It was hard trying to read him. She couldn't tell whether he was hiding something, or trying not to notice something _actually_ wrong. But she drops the thought.

A part of her had forgotten she and him were friends at this state. Had he no other person to go to on nights like this? Perhaps it was because she was the only one with a balcony he could easily land on. Marinette thinks of other reasons for him to be standing here.

He's out on a night stroll after a heavy dinner. He's going for a light jog. He's going to buy some groceries. He's getting his wisdom teeth pulled out. What are the odds of him being out to see her?

"Did you want to talk about something?" She couldn't help but ask. Her heart was beating fast for all the wrong reasons. She did not like pretending to be fine with him standing before her like this. Moments like these usually made her heart sing out and leap with gladness; suppressing her happiness felt awful.

"Well, sort of." His voice sounded oddly small. As if shameful of something he had done. Marinette tries thinking of something lesser than that. It could have just been a personal problem he needed to get off his chest.

Or something even worse than that.

She dreads his next words. Expecting thoughts of Ladybug come across her mind, but instead, she suddenly expects silence.

"I'm sorry." His shoulders shook as his head hung low, staring at the ground as the tears fell. Marinette was surprised at this sudden gesture. "I really didn't want you to see me like this."

"Kitty, are you okay?" Marinette grew increasingly worried, coming up to him with hands on both shoulders as she forgot all about the way she thought of him. Not as someone to love, but as someone who needed it too. Whatever the reason, she would be here to listen.

The sunk to the floor as she waited for him to speak.

Chat continued to weep, ashamed of the revolting display he let his princess see. He felt embarrassed for breaking down in front of her, but no matter how hard he tried to stop, the river of suppressed feelings would continue to wash him out.

Marinette, with his head pressed to the crook of her neck, held him gently as she rubbed his back slowly up and down. As a little girl, this was her mother's way of calming her down. Somewhere deep down, she feels a lack of this in Chat Noir's life. Fighting alongside him has made her familiar of the way he talks about the pieces of his personal life. She knows well enough of how he has no proper family. Of how alone he always is.

She moves her thumb back and forth over his shoulder slowly as they stay in silence, her arms still wrapped tightly around him.

"I'm always here if you need someone to talk to. If there's anything you're hurting about." Marinette says, pressing her lips close to his head.

"I know." Chat manages a smile, head still close to he heart. "You're unlike anyone else."

The girl turn red, feeling sort of giddy from his words. "I'm not much really."

"Please don't talk about yourself like that." He pulls away finally, eyes still not meeting hers and still glued to the ground. "I think highly of you. You're generous, selfless, amazing, Adrien was an idiot for never seeing you."

"Adrien? Well, that was a long time ago. It's not that great of a loss or anythi-"

"No." He cuts her off. If only he could tell her. If only he could let her truly know.

Marinette puts a hand on his chin, gently lifting his face up to meet his gaze. "Please don't cry like this, kitty. It breaks my heart to see you this sad." It truly did. She could cry again for him, if only she hadn't been crying a dozen times earlier today. The feelings of other people mattered a hundred times more than her own. Perhaps that was why she had gotten over Adrien quicker than she should have. Because another girl was making him happy.

"I'm sorry." He says, letting her wipe the tears in his eyes.

"Nothing to be sorry about." She reassured him. "I'm sure you're tired from all the responsibilities resting on those shoulders. A hero's work is never easy."

She thinks back to the last night she had seen him. Had her words affected him, perhaps? Was this the result of her declaration of love to him?

And as she had predicted it, "I'm tired of trying to figure things out. It's been this awful rollercoaster for me lately. Ladybug and I.. we're kind of.. lost right now?"

Marinette nods, feeling brave enough to push the subject. "Are you and Ladybug having some trouble?"

"I don't know." He gives a bitter laugh which worries her a bit. "I don't even know if we're okay. I don't even know if whatever happened was my fault. What matters is that I can't let what happened between us break our friendship."

"Friendship?" Marinette repeats, feeling her heart fall. She had suspected he was over her, and apparently he was. An announcement like this from Adrien was painful enough, what more from another boy?

"She's my partner. I can't let anything destroy that." He speaks with a flame in his eyes. He was determined to fix things with her. All he needed was to let her know.

Not knowing of who was under his nose the entire time.

"I see," Marinette sighs, "You're a great person, Chat Noir. I'm sure whatever it is you have to say to her is understandable. Don't fear the possibilities of breaking her heart."

"That's what I'm afraid of the most. She matters to me, but..." He trails off.

"... But?"

"There's.. someone else who makes me happy. Happier than I've ever felt." Marinette wanted to plug her ears and close her eyes, but he would notice something wrong. She didn't want him to think he was disappointing another girl in the process, though he was.

And just like that, her eyes began to pool with water. She had to pull her head down. Chat Noir notices anyway.

"Y-You're crying-?"

"No, of course not." She lets out a painfully suspicious laugh. "It's dark, you're seeing things."

"Marinette, can you look at me?" There was no use hiding it. With drowning pupils, she forces herself to gaze at her teary- eyed equal.

"I wish... I could spend more time like this with you. I don't mean to sound selfish, but I wish to belong to you. If you'd let me. I wish to love you like the sea does the moon."

She froze at the realization of this. He was talking about her.

 _Love_. She had been hit with the word like a lawn dart to the soil. Did he truly mean those words?

 _I wish to love you._ Her heart had grown still. Flatlining, almost.

"I'm sorry for asking you of this, but you have made me happier than I've ever felt in my entire life as a little boy who had no one but himself. I don't ask you for anything in return, but if someone else has your heart, then I would still understand. Just know that you have changed me and that I've fallen in love with you."

The tears in her eyes fill until they trickle down her cheeks. A mix of fear and confusion had surfaced in her mind, but what had beaten them was the overwhelming amount of happiness that filled her heart.

She did not think twice when she kissed him.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hi guys! Sorry for the constant delay of chapter updates. I've been very busy with school and my schedule is usually crowded with too many activities! Anyways, I will try my best to update ASAP because I know a lot of you guys like to read these chapters! Keep the reviews coming, they mean so much to me! I love you all for the support!**

 **(((P.S. I just watched Anansi and wow was it a great episode! A fun fact, Nora's sport is Muay Thai. I know this because it is my sport as well and I was so happy to see it represented in one of my most favorite shows!)))**


	9. Chapter 8

**Adrien**

"Wake up, lover boy!" Plagg yells in his ear, jolting him awake. "You're gonna be late for school."

Adrien groans, still groggy from the lack of sleep. He longed for his bed, for three hours was just not enough. "I don't want to go to school."

"Ooh really now?" Plagg raises a brow. Not that be cared or anything. "And miss out on seeing lover girl?"

"Huh? Lover-" Adrien gives Plagg a look.

But pausing abruptly; choking on his words as his ears glow red along with his face.

Plagg lets out a big cackle, astonished at this never before seen look on Adrien's face. Ladybug has always made him feel bashful and flirtatious.

Embarrassment was a rather foreign look on him.

"And all this time, I thought it was a dream." Adrien says; the words come out muffled from stuffing his hands in his face.

"Kid, that was very real."

Slowly, he puts his hands down, grazing softly over his lips.

Kissed. By the very girl he belongs to.

He suppresses a grin, failing terribly and grinning wide. He actually _belonged_ to her. Marinette.

"I'm very late." He agrees.

* * *

 **Marinette**

The text was in her hands. Only thing left is for her to understand it.

"Irrigation system came from..?" Alya waits for a pending answer from Marinette. With a scrunched up look, Marinette manages a "Zhou dynasty?"

"Nope! Xia dynasty! Set up by Yu the Great along the twin rivers, Tigris and Euphrates." Alya reads aloud. "Just relax, Marinette! With enough focus, you'll get this all sucked up in that ol' noggin."

"I'll try to.. I just wish I used my time wiser by studying last night."

"What did you do last night?"

Marinette blushes at the thought of all that's gone by for the past nine hours. Did she really do that? Did she really say all of those things? It would have been more realistic to label those as 'very good dreams'.

If only she had been fast asleep during the time.

"Are you okay? You're turning red! What happened!" Alya catches her, playfully giving her arm a punch as she spoke. "Is it a boyyy?~"

"W-What? No way, Alya! It's.. nothing like that..!"

"Worst. Liar. Ever!" Alya teases, making Marinette turn as red as Ladybug herself. Sometimes, she hated Alya's intuition. It was almost _too_ good. She could be easily described as a bloodhound that did not need its nose; a detective that did not need the clues.

But at the very least, one thing she could never point out would be the real Ladybug. Hiding in plain sight, but nevertheless still hidden.

"Maybe when the time is right." Marinette manages, quirking up a smile. "In the meantime-"

The bell rings just in time. She has Math for first class and History right after. Not to worry, she thought. She'll just have to study Math at home and prioritize the upcoming quiz.

"Race you to Statistics class!" Alya giggles, running ahead.

Marinette snaps her head at Alya's direction. "Hey-!"

Only to slam herself against another person.

And of all people, why the one?

"Are you okay?" Adrien pulls her up. So quickly, she ends up landing over his chest.

"S-Sorry. As always." Marinette pulls away, dusting herself off. She glances up at him with her big blue eyes.

She notices him glance away the minute her eyes landed on his. He stared at the ground before slowly meeting her gaze again.

Noticeably, she sees something new in the way he looked at her. Some sort of glimmer she couldn't exactly name.

"I think you've got a little sand in your eye." She points out.

Adrien looks away again, this time his back turns on her and his head consciously low. Was this embarrassment? Whatever it was, Marinette felt it foreign.

He was usually so confident. So graceful.

Marinette couldn't help but suppress a laugh. Now, she could point out a faint blush on his cheeks.

"W-What's so funny?" He said softly, peeking back.

"Oh, I don't know." Marinette sighs. "You seem pretty quacked up today. Like you've seen a ghost."

"Not a ghost, really." Her laughter sends heaps of warmth all over him. He was quacked up indeed.

But only for the best possible reason.

Marinette points at herself. "Zombie, perhaps? I don't blame you, though. I look pretty scary in the morning!"

Adrien lets out a breathy laugh, inching himself closer. He grazes a hand over her head, caressing it for a split second before.

 _Krrring!_

"W-Woah! There goes the late bell!" Marinette pulls away alarmingly, grabbing his wrist and setting it back down. "We're going to be late again. Wouldn't want that, would we?"

She turns away, hastily walking up the steps ahead of him.

 _Yup, he seems pretty quacked up._

* * *

 **Adrien**

"Reeeal smooth.." He hears Plagg from inside his bag.

"Quit it, will you?" Adrien rolls his eyes, beginning his walk to class.

Upon entering, the class begins its refresher on statistics. Adrien knew too much on the topic since he'd gone over it back when he did homeschool. He also had a quiz right after this subject on the eleven Chinese dynasties.

Good thing he read up on that last year. Instead, he thinks of taking a nap.

Slowly, his eyes begin to drop.

"Why can't you tell me, Marinette!" He hears Alya muttering to her best friend. "This is about a boy, isn't it?"

Adrien forgets sleep. His eyes blink back to life, wide and alert.

"It's nothing, really, Alya.." Marinette whispers, her voice hints slight annoyance, almost as if embarrassed by all the teasing. "Just.. some kind of-"

"Alright class!" Ms. Mendeleiev gets the attention of the entire room. "A review on our last lesson!"

Aw, nuts.

"Later." Marinette promises. But even Adrien could sense the hesitation in her tone. He figured she'd never mention her ever meeting Chat Noir to Alya.

Surely, she did not want Alya to feel conflicted for having her own best friend sink her special 'ship'. Secondly, something like this shouldn't be told to one of the most influential and well known fan club presidents. Think of all the online hate she'd be getting.

Adrien thought that far in only a span of probably five hours.

He guesses that would also mean never getting to meet her during the day.

Especially in costume. Talking to her too much. Visiting her when other people are outside to see them. Heck, he can't even let Ladybug know.

It would...

Break her heart?

"Mr. Agreste!" Ms. Mendeleiev snaps him out of his thoughts. She had just flashed a problem on her lesson's slideshow. Extending a marker, she points it at him. "You seem to know an awful lot about this lesson, judging by the way you're staring out that window! Answer this for me!"

The problem was on hypothesis testing. 80 random samples with 22 students and a null hypothesis being that the true proportion is lower than 60%.

Adrien gave a tiny breath out and began writing down the given, checking the level of significance, and consulting his chi-table. The answer seemed right enough for him to sit back down.

"Alright, maybe that window's a better teacher than I am." It took three painfully long seconds for the class to realize the teacher had just made a joke. Ms. Mendeleiev scowls at this, clapping twice to signal silence. "Unfocused students don't get very far in life. Anyone who gets caught like Mr. Agreste will have to face the same consequences!"

It did not take long for Adrien to drift back to his troubling thoughts. Hopefully, he would find a way around this.

For if it truly is love, then it must be a love he can boast of freely.

* * *

It was finally dismissal. The rest of the class had gone home right after the end of physical education. The quiz for Adrien, was nothing much. A refresher helped him a lot, but he had no trouble answering at all.

But from the corner of his eye, he noticed Marinette struggling. He recalls her getting a couple answers wrong. Like the dynasty that introduced chopsticks. Or the three greatest Chinese philosophers. Or the golden age of China.

He'd be more than happy to help her study for the next tests. Or would it be too creepy to admit that he had been glancing at her paper the entire period?

Putting those thoughts aside, he sees her once more, left in class. Alya had to finish up another article for her blog while Marinette decided to submit the class homework before leaving for home.

If only he were Chat Noir, he'd have the bigger right to stay behind with her. To wait for her to finish up and take her home.

But Adrien decided to take this opportunity.

"Uh.. Marinette!" He wasn't sure if he was thinking this time.

"Oh, hey, Adrien." She had just exited the faculty, a little startled to see him right in front by the hallway. "You... need something in here?"

"Well, yeah! I- I mean, no. Not the faculty!"

"So.. no? Do you need help with something?" Marinette guesses. He really was acting strange. Is there something he wasn't telling her? A booger hanging on the outside of her nostril or something?

"The real question here is, do _you_ need help?" Adrien asks.

She began looking around and feeling her face, even checking her phone's camera for anything she needed help with. Was there something she had done wrong?

Adrien shakes his head, waving his hands around with the frustration to try and make sense. He's never this nervous. "No, that's not what I meant.. sorry, I'm rambling today." Sighing, he ruffles his hair.

"You are." Marinette agrees, smiling apologetically.

"What I mean is.. do you need any help? I'm willing to stick around. As a friend, of course."

 _Friend? Was that part really necessary?_

"Oooohh.." Marinette nods, understanding him. "Well, I'm going to send my daily report to Mr. Damocles, recheck the classroom for any litters, and post the assignments on our group chat-"

"I can help you with that!" He offered willingly.

Marinette suppresses her feelings of suspicion. Not that Adrien wasn't someone she couldn't trust..

She just wasn't used to having people thinking about her with concern. Maybe Alya, but this guy has been on her back since the week prior to this.

Could it be that...

He needed something from her?

"Alright, then.." Marinette accepts, handing him the thick class file. "Please bring this to Mr. Damocles while I reinspect the classroom."

"Sure!" Adrien smiles. "But.. wanna do it together? Surely, Mr. Damocles would rather see his class representative instead of me, right?"

 _What's he up to?_ She wondered.

It wasn't like her to all of a sudden suspect something wrong. Especially when it came to people like Adrien _._ Was she supposed to be keeping her guard up?

"Go on ahead so we finish faster." She begins turning away, heading in the direction of the classroom. "I wouldn't want to have your bodyguard waiting for you."

He doesn't say another word. But even with her back turned, Marinette could sense a tiny frown.

She put a hand on her forehead, thinking of all the possible reasons why he decided to stay for her.

He had never done this before. It had always been her wishing to tail around him like a little chick. Because she had liked him.

.. Did he like her?

"Hahahaah!" Marinette let out. The uneasiness was irritating her, as if she was the only one who wasn't in on the joke.

This was definitely some kind of joke. Or an act of pity.

 _That's it._

He knew he had hurt Marinette over their conversation that day. The one about a girl he really cared about.

He was trying to apologize for that.

Thankfully, the classroom was clean. She had nothing else to do but lock up.

"Done!" Adrien came back to her with a soft smile.

She couldn't help but force one out too. He did not care.

He probably cared more about his image.

"You can go home now." Marinette pats him awkwardly on the shoulder. She was tired too, and really wanted to head back home.

"Let me walk you." He offered. "I asked my bodyguard to go ahead."

 _Let's just get this over with_. She thought.

The way home was quiet. She did nothing to engage in any conversation with him.

If he really was sorry, he could at least say it to her face.

Or you know, pretend it never happened.

The streetlights were turning on, signalling the arrival of the sunset. This was Marinette's favorite part of the day. When all the lights come together to create this colorful display.

She thinks of Chat Noir and of what he could be up to right now. Was he enjoying the lights like she was? Or perhaps he was already at home, resting and hopefully thinking of her.

"You're really quiet." Adrien speaks up, pulling her out of thought. "You must be tired."

"Yeah..." Marinette half-lies. She also thinks about telling him. "You must be tired too."

"Ah, not really. Helping you out today was great. I'd be happy to keep doing it."

Abruptly, she stops on her tracks. Adrien does the same.

She was just so confused. Her hands were clenched on her sides as her chest grew heavy. Taking deep breaths, she waits for herself to calm down. The emotion surging through her had no name, but the lingering sensation of pain. It did not take long for Adrien to notice.

"Is something-"

"Wrong?" She cuts him off. "I don't know, Adrien. Is there?"

The air grew still between them. Even so, she continued.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me." She says with her eyes shut, pertaining to that day on the bench. "If anything, I wish you'd pretend it was nothing at all. Because I did. I dusted my shoulders off and tried going back to normal even when just thinking about it would make me cry sometimes. I always had this sort of hope inside me that always told me you'd like me back someday. Even when I wasn't so sure about it, I kept believing my ridiculous thoughts.

"Heh, and here I am telling you all this. So if you're really my friend, please help me forget this.. _thing_ that's been hurting me. I want to walk by you and call your name without any anxiety. I want to be friends with you and expect nothing at all. I just.. want to stop all this. If you give it some time, we can still heal.. right?"

Adrien fell silent. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He was so caught up in what had happened between the girl and the masked boy, that he completely forgot about how it all started.

It started with a girl, and the boy who broke her heart. A spew of careless words.

The two of them would never coexist the same way again and it was all his fault.

"Whatever happened that day.. was never meant to hurt you. I wouldn't dream of it." He didn't mean to look to her for advice. He was just as confused as she was. Alone even. No one to run to or talk to.

And for that, he was sorry.

But Adrien agrees she doesn't deserve to hear about his personal problems. He would rather not point fingers to that situation than take the blame himself. "I feel so selfish now that I think of it."

Marinette sighs, meeting his gaze. "Don't say that.. I know you mean well. You would never hurt anyone on purpose, it's not like you. It's my fault for getting hurt and for everything that's happened between us."

The air blew colder as the night slowly creeped in. A woman with a guitar was setting up by the café and a couple of passersby began to stop and watch her play.

"... Marinette?" Saying her name still made his heart prance around with glee.

The woman began her song.

" _Moon river, wider than a mile. I'm crossing you in style someday.."_

Marinette looks up at him. She felt her strength come back. All of those unsaid feelings were now out in the open, finally settled with. Are the going to be okay?

"Yeah?"

"... Thank you for always being there for me. You really are a great person." She could see him turn red under the moonlight.

" _Oh dream maker, you heart breaker. Wherever you're going, I'm going your way,"_

"You're understanding.. and you never get angry or upset with someone like me. I'm forever grateful for you."

Marinette felt a warmth blossom inside her.

She was a superhero who would constantly receive love from the citizens, but this was much more different.

It was coming from someone who did not see a mighty superhero, but just an average girl.

" _Two drifters, off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see."_

"R-Really?" She looks away, embarrassed.

" _We're after the same rainbow's end.. waiting 'round the bend, my Huckleberry friend, moon river and me."_

"Definitely." He cocks his head forward to follow her gaze. _You mean so much to me._ He almost let out.

He'll save that for later.

They continue walking down the lit streets, talking about things that didn't trouble them as much. Like funny things that happened today or if tomato was a fruit.

And the rest of Paris enjoyed their night.

* * *

 **Marinette**

Adrien offered to help her study for the next quizzes. Apparently, he got a glimpse of her paper this morning and found her answers to be at least 20% correct. That wasn't technically a great thing, but at least she'll be more prepared this time around.

She brushes her hair, humming along to Jagged Stone's most recent album. She makes a mental note to return the CD to Alya first thing tomorrow.

"I feel so refreshed, Tikki." Marinette sighs happily at her kwami. "It feels great to talk about your feelings."

"You've been suppressing yourself for a bit, Marinette. I'm glad you got to talk to Adrien." Tikki agrees. "All that's left to do now is talk to Chat Noir!"

"Chat Noir-? What do I— oh.." She sighs, remembering yet again, another stupid decision. "I will eventually. I mean I can't ignore him forever."

As if on cue, someone's cackling can be heard from outside followed by the violent strumming of a guitar.

"That could either be a very angry street performer or..." The two give each other looks before opening the window.

"As suspected." Tikki confirms, eyeing an enlarged monster-like thing with a guitar in its hand.

"Let's go then." Marinette says, pushing aside her feelings of dread.

* * *

 **hi guys! Thank you for being patient, I'm not very good with keeping up schedules since I'm kind of busy at he moment and I tend to get writer's block hahahaha.. sorry if my statistics is a bit off, I forget easily even if I'm still in high school LOL. Thanks for reading guys! XX**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ladybug and Chat Noir**

She flinches at the sight of his silhouette. Though happy to see him, she was still unsure of how to approach as Ladybug. Her hands felt clammy, as her heart beat a different pace, gazing at his familiar figure leaning on a chimney, seemingly waiting for-

"There you are!" He brightens at the sight of her. But it was a different type of brightness. Not the same that shone adoration or longing. This light was dimmer; merely ignited by relief. "Strange, right? It's been a while since an akuma had popped out."

"Yeah.." She looks away, counting all the akumas he had missed during her tireless days of avoiding him.

Around six or seven.

But nonetheless, she terribly missed fighting alongside him. Battling akumas alone was like living without her other half.

Chat Noir figured he new exactly what this girl was thinking.

Of course, her confession was just above shallow water. He felt her uneasiness ripple towards him, subtle but still noticeable. Heck, he was pretty nervous himself.

Was tonight the most appropriate time to tell her the truth? Or would he just drop it and pretend he'd never heard it?

"Let's not stick around like this. We still have an akuma to catch." Her eyes fix on the colossal wreck below them, looking up to meet Chat Noir's gaze. "Come on, partner."

* * *

And like always, the akuma is defeated and the victim is sent home. It started with the saxophone player who not only upstaged the girl but also made fun of her cheap style.

He said sorry anyway.

"I got to watch you perform just a while ago." Ladybug beams at the girl. "I really enjoyed your singing."

"Y-You did?"

"You are more than what others give you credit for. Don't mind negativity and just keep striving for self improvement." Ladybug extends a hand to her, pulling her up and flinging her back to her balcony. "Good night!"

"You really got to see her perform?" Chat Noir asks her on their way out.

"Well, yeah. I was walking home with a friend when she played Moon River."

"Really?" Chat says, impressed by the mere coincidence. "'Cause so was I! There may have been a 50/50 chance that I'd have made eye contact with you at that moment without even knowing it."

"Funny notion." She remarks sarcastically. "I'm a pretty hard person to spot."

"Are you as mysterious as your alter ego?" He teases. He did miss this. Tossing jokes around as if nothing had ever happened between them.

"Maybe," She shrugs. "Or I could have been the person you were walking home with. Who knows?"

Chat goes silent. Ladybug may have been joking, but that idea got him thinking for a bit.

"I.. hope not." He scratches his head, managing a tiny smile. "I'd likely lose my marbles if you turn out to be."

Marinette and Ladybug were like two different worlds.. right? Marinette was sweet, timid, gentle, sometimes clumsy; Ladybug was tough. Confident. Fiesty. Always so sure of herself.

The only thing they had in common was the love that radiated through them. They both love to care for others. Helping them and pleasing them all the time.

Maybe that was why Adrien just so happened to fall for them both. He might have just found his type of girl, then.

"Why? Do you not like that person?" Ladybug asks. She could notice his eyes drop half- lidded as he let out a little sigh.

"No. Not at all. In fact, that girl really means a lot to me."

" _She_ means a lot?" Ladybug repeated.

"She means the world." He corrected himself, smiling even.

Ladybug couldn't help but think about who he was talking about. Did he not just confess his undying love to her that night?

He could be thinking about his sister. Or mother.

"That's sweet." She forces, a bit disappointed to hear That Chat had another important girl in his life. It was a selfish feeling, but a feeling she could not ignore.

"Oh-! What I meant was.." He looks away, embarrassed at his sudden mention of her.

 _Marinette_. Thinking of her makes him miss her more and more. He considers a visit afterwards. Or soon, since now was pretty late.

"She's a dear person. It would be weird to find out about such a secret, I've known her for quite some time."

 _Sister_. Ladybug thinks. She kind of appreciates him forgetting about that silly little 'I love you' as if it were a mere passing thought.

 _He must have gotten tired of chasing me around_. She didn't want to think of such a depressing thought, but she'd be more convinced by that than him being hypnotized or getting hit in the head.

"Well, you've definitely seen me out of costume." Ladybug admits. It was safe to mention this, judging by the number of people they've saved so far. But she also felt some sort of need to feel closer to him. She was right under his nose.

"Ditto." He nods. "But I wouldn't wanna give out any more details. You might be surprised at how often I actually pop out."

"Say.. Chat?"

He looks at her expectantly.

"When are we going to find out?" She asks him, eyes hopeful.

He tries not to laugh. Originally, he would have wanted to know, too. Oftentimes, he would even try finding out on his own. He knew how much their identities meant to the girl.

"Some things are usually best left in the dark, don't you think?" He chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ladybug was no longer surprised. She recalled the night they detransformed together on the roof. He never looked her way the entire time, even telling her about how insignificant finding out would be for him.

 _Whoever you are behind the mask shouldn't matter; you'll always be the same person I respect and admire._ She recalls.

But would she still be? Even after everything that's happened? She wondered about how he'd feel the moment he finds out. Would he be disappointed? Angry?

Would he still love her?

"What happened to the curious little kitty that would often try poking out details of my civilian form?" She smirks. "You were always the more eager one."

Chat Noir only chuckles at the teasing, as if not knowing what to say.

"It's getting really late." He mentions, moving the topic aside. "We should get some sleep. See you when I see you?"

"Yeah.." She looks away, pulling out her yoyo and throwing it far out. "See you, Chat."

He couldn't read her face. Hopefully, she did not feel any disappointment from his words.

But perhaps it was for the best that they remain unknowing of the truth.

* * *

 **Marinette**

"You okay?" Tikki looks at her, passing a cookie to her owner.

Marinette smiles, politely declining the treat. "Tikki, you're eating sweets past bedtime." She giggles. "And yes, I'm fine. I just.. I don't know, I'm conflicted."

There are certain things she'd have to give up in order to maintain this sort of equilibrium she had created for herself. Falling in love with her partner would cost a great deal of things. It could mean having to hold back her feelings whenever she was around as Ladybug.

It would mean holding back happiness. Holding back pain.

And most importantly, holding back honesty.

Would she risk all that for him?

"What are you conflicted about?" Tikki asks, concern in her eyes.

Marinette shakes her head, realizing the slip of words. Worrying too much about it would result in overthinking the situation.

What harm was there in trying to make this work?

She smiles at her kwami once more before laying down to close her eyes. "Nevermind, Tikki. It's nothing."

"But.. do you think you're doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" She sits up, slightly taken by surprise. Tikki has never questioned her like this before.

"Adrien hurt you, so you in turn hurt Chat Noir. Your way of fixing this is... out of costume, as yourself—?"

"Me and Ladybug are two different people." She doesn't look Tikki in the eye. "I was wrong for hurting him. He truly deserves love, so I happily give it to him. Doing it as Ladybug would.. ruin a lot of things. It might affect the way we do our missions or how we work as a team. I'm afraid of losing something so important to me."

"But... what's gonna happen once he finds out about you?"

Marinette stayed silent for a short moment, considering the thought. He might even accuse her of playing with his feelings, something she would never intend on.

She may not be thinking too far ahead, but for how long would they be keeping this up for? Marinette brushes off the idea of marriage. _Nah, too soon_.

"Some things are best left in the dark. Let's just keep living in the now."

Tikki lets out a little sigh. "I trust you, Marinette." She says. "Just be careful."

* * *

"You didn't finish your story yesterday!" Alya whines, shaking Marinette's shoulder like a kid throwing a tantrum. "Come on, Marinette! I'm your bestiee!"

She had a point, Marinette thought. Wouldn't she have the right to know about how Chat visited her?

It was one night. Who knows when he'll return... was he even going to be consistent?

"You're really bent on finding out, aren't you?" Marinette smirks at Alya, who shines her puppy dog eyes at her.

She nods eagerly.

"Okay then." Marinette looks around, spotting Rose wearing her headphones. Then, she clears her throat, readying some type of sketchy, husky tone. "I was walking home after a tiring day of class duty. The sky was so colorful and all the streetlights looked as if they were dancing around. I passed by the flower shop to check on the fresh roses. That was when I came across him...

"He had a pretty muscular build, that guy. Wore a striped top and a red beret; thin mustache—"

"Is he cute—?"

"Ssshh.." Marinette cuts her off, looking around. She sees Chloé this time. "He was over seventy." Alya pouts.

"He took a good look at me and in an instant, decided to call me over! I was taken by surprise! What could a tough looking man like that want with little scrawny ol' me?"

"Did this even happen—?"

"So I walk up to him bravely as he stares at me with those bloodshot eyes of his!" Marinette pauses dramatically, building some tension for the story.

"And then what—?"

"And then!" Marinette gasps, startling Alya and nearly sending her backwards. "He hands me a rose and I go home."

Her best friend couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You and your wild imagination." She giggles. "But seriously, what happened that night?"

Marinette shrugs. "Fell asleep and forgot to study. Simple as that."

"No fair!" Alya hits her playfully as they make their way into class.

Thinking of it now, she realizes she would never be able to tell Alya about Chat Noir. Or anyone for that matter. It would just make things worse for the two of them. They'd have to stay secret until the day she'd finally...

Reveal to him her true identity.

A part of her wishes that day would come sooner. But the other half fears it tremendously. What would become of the two if that day were to approach?

* * *

 **Adrien**

He was bored out of his mind in class. Secretly, he longs for the clock to hit 3:00 pm since he still had a number of things that needed to be accomplished by the end of today. Piano practice, followed by a party hosted by the Agreste Foundation. He'd rather play video games with Nino than stand around shaking hands for six hours non-stop.

On second thought, he'd much prefer to stick around in class than attend to his tiresome duties. Being the son of a famous man was exhausting. High expectations here and there, and to top it all off, he was a superhero.

He didn't mean to, but he sighs out loud.

"Sorry if I'm boring you, Mr. Agreste." Ms. Bustier puts a hand on her hip. "What is the name of the Chinese text by Laozi that has become a strong influence in Taoist philosophy?"

"Tao Te Ching, the word 'Dao' meaning 'the way.'"

Ms. Bustier leaves him alone, and the class goes on.

It became a repeated cycle for him to be caught gazing off into space like this by teachers who liked calling him out. He has been rather unfocused lately, mostly caring for other things, like how to use up his time or how to enjoy it.

He's so busy that the only time he really had for thinking was during class, something he apologizes for this; But he wants time for himself too. Not time for other people to push him around and tell him what to do.

What was freedom these days? Chat Noir could barely fulfill this need anymore.

Finally, the bell rings. 3 o'clock had struck and everyone was up from their seats, readying their bags for home.

Adrien couldn't help but feel down. Friday meant a time to enjoy the liberties of being young, but being who he is was an exception to this rule.

He'd be going home late, so he can't even pay Marinette a visit. He'd be too tired to do anything at all. It was a frustrating feeling indeed.

"You're pretty out of focus these days, Adrien.. you holding up okay?" He hadn't even noticed Marinette walking up to him. Everyone else had exited within the first two minutes and they were left alone again.

"Oh.." He blinks. "I'm fine, I guess. Nothing you should be worried about."

Gazing at her was still rather difficult. He had to face the golden-washed window, though the view not being as pretty as the person before him.

"I'm about to lock up soon.. Shall we head out?" She offers.

He nods to this, following her out the door and down the steps.

"Marinette.. don't you ever get tired?" Adrien asks. Surely, someone like her would feel tired a lot. She was the class representative. At home, she was a seamstress and also the baker's daughter. She might as well be just as tired as he is. She may not have any superhero duties, but he can sense her exhaustion at times.

"Why do you ask," She wonders. "When I should be asking you that question. You're all over the place!"

"I suppose.." He rocks his head sideways. "But what's your secret? What motivates you to never stop?"

Marinette stops to think about this. Her eyebrows knit together in concentration as she rubs her chin.

 _Ah, so cute._

"I don't know.." She lets out. "It comes naturally that I have to commit to my duties. Pleasing people is second nature; It's a way of life, I guess.."

"Have you ever let anyone please you before?" Adrien asks out of curiosity. "You're always making others happy, but has anyone ever made you happy?"

It felt wrong to ask that question. The face Marinette made wasn't a happy or confident one. It was closer to a frown.

Somehow, Adrien connected to this. He has bodyguards and people who take care of him, but they were likely doing those things as a mere obligation.

Not because they'd be happy to.

Maybe Marinette was thinking the same.

 **Marinette**

 _What was he saying?_ She wondered. Marinette's life is full of people who love and support her. Her parents are always there for her, and even her friends. In turn, she's a hero to them all.

She enjoys making people happy because it makes her feel happy.

"I enjoy putting others' needs before my own." She gives him an answer. "Sometimes, it would cause me to sacrifice my own happiness, but at the end of the day, I feel better doing so. We receive happiness so we can give it away. The cycle restarts."

 **Adrien**

Of course, she didn't have to meet people's expectations like he did. His entire being is made up of trying to make others happy, especially his father.

"Okay then.." He thinks of something from off the top of his head. "Tell me something that makes you happy. It can be a thing, or an event... a person?"

"Ah.. well..." She trails off.

 **Marinette**

They lean on the brick wall just outside of the school. From there, they watch the passersby on bikes or walking to different places. But in their little space, it was as if time had stood still.

Adrien was no Alya. A part of her really wishes to let it out. To tell someone.

"Many things make me happy.." she replies. "This city.. the people.. it would be pretty hard to choose just one."

"But.. if I really had to, there is one person..." She adds. "It's Jagged Stone."

 **Adrien**

"O-Oh.." He feels his eye twitch. "Jagged Stone.."

"He-He's my idol. He writes the best music, and he's such a genius! Don't you think? All of his songs make me happy." Marinette beams. She probably had Heaven Sent playing in her head at this very moment.

He was kind of expecting someone else.. hopefully, Chat Noir made her as happy as Jagged Stone did.

"He's great, huh?"

She nods gleefully.

He'd understand if she wasn't ready to mention anything about Chat Noir to him. Perhaps one day, he'd try bringing it up again.

"I'm heading home to practice some piano once I reach home. Later, I'll be attending one of my father's parties." Just so she knew.

"You're the type to always make people happy, Adrien." Marinette points out. "It's time someone tried doing the same."

"Maybe one day.." He manages a smile heading down to his car. "For now, I'll keep rolling with the punches."

He makes his way towards his car, opening the door. Until Marinette stops him.

"A-Are you free this Sunday?" She asks.

"Why?" He feels himself go red.

Marinette shrugs, smiling sweetly at him before turning away.

"Let's have some fun on that day. It would mean a lot if you'd say yes."

* * *

 **I haven't been putting a whole lot of action in the chapters, sorry! I kinda suck at writing the action scenes hehe.. Thank you guys for supporting my work, keep the comments coming! Love you and see you all soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Adrien**

It never left his mind. From the moment he heard it on his way home to the moment now at his father's party.

 _Let's have some fun on that day. It would mean a lot if you'd say yes._

Of course he said yes. He believes he did, at least. The entire moment was unclear, as it happened all too fast. He probably blacked out from it all.

But anyway, she just asked him out!

"You holding up okay?" Someone punches his shoulder out of nowhere. It was a boy he always saw at his father's events. Thinking apologetically, he couldn't recall his name. The son of a good acquaintance, perhaps. Or a cousin? "You've kinda been giggling to yourself and staring at that plant."

"H-Have I?!" He feels himself turn red. How embarrassing; to be caught off guard and daydreaming like that.

But who could blame him? He was the happiest boy on Earth at this very moment! Moments like this were beyond his control.

"It was a joke I just remembered! Something about.. about a deer crossing the road!" He scratches the back of his head.

"Don't you mean a chicken?"

"Uhh.." He glances at the ceiling, cringing at himself. "The deer joke is new! This time, he misses the car!"

The boy took five seconds of awkward silence before deciding to laugh. Adrien holds back an eye twitch.

"Ohh.. Haha! Good one, Adrien!" He pats his back before excusing himself off.

 _What a weirdo_. He assumes the boy's thoughts. He must have also noticed his sunken eyes and lousy posture. Adrien blames the terrible food and his itchy suit, not to mention he still had four more hours until he was actually allowed to go home. His father had even confiscated his phone, making the night much duller than it should be.

 _Two hundred seventy six more hands to shake_. He reassures himself, walking around to look for newcomers.

To his left was the famous fashion designer Gabriella Chénel, dressed in a huge black gown chatting away with Gregorio Armandy, another icon. Many other famous people were at the party. Jenny Versacci, Pal Accino, Lennifer Jawrence, and even the President of the United States, Orack Babama.

Adrien recalls Marinette gushing about Versacci's latest designs. He sighs, wishing he could take pictures for her.

"Adrikiiiins!" Oh no.

He turns around only to be bombarded with kisses by Chloe.

"O-Oh, you came.." He says monotonously.

"Of course I did, silly! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She bats her lashes at him, flashing her glittery makeup.

For the longest time, he's known of Chloe's feelings for him. She would always drag him around and call him her boyfriend. Adrien, being young and clueless, just went with it and agreed that he was, indeed her _boy-friend_.

Now, he couldn't help but sometimes give the same apologetic look at her.

He just never felt the same way. Not even if he tried hard enough.

Her groaning brings him back to his senses. "You don't seem happy to see me." She pouts, noticing his distraction.

"I-I am!" He tries convincing her, raising his hands defensively. "In a sea of strangers, you're the best thing I've seen all night." And he kinda meant that.

She showers him with more kisses, instantly making him wish he could take back his own words. The people around them would look and smile, sometimes scowl at what they assumed was a young couple displaying their affection.

Others would tend to wonder why the display would often seem one sided.

"I-I'm getting us some refreshments!" He writhes away from her, still managing a polite smile as he spoke.

"Okay, cutie! I'll be waiting!" She sang.

Going past the drinks and food table, he exits the room.

On the balcony, he notices that the sky had gone pitch black. But right below, Paris was still teeming with life.

Bright and beautiful as it always had been.

But he was a bit tired of it. The city was too loud, too glamorous for him. Adrien recalled a book he came across as a little boy. He couldn't remember the title, but what caught his eye were the bits of gold that decorated each page.

The author called them fireflies. Little bugs that twinkled like Christmas lights whenever it became dark out. Sometimes, he would stare out his window in search for them, hoping he would see some in person.

" _You can find them in mama's old house."_ He remembered his mother whisper as she tucked her only child to bed, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. " _Only in places where the flowers bloom like stars and where the lands are fresh with grass"_

Adrien closes his eyes. Feeling the breeze as he tries thinking of better thoughts. The memory of his mother still pains him.

He couldn't help but feel his eyes water. It could have just been some dust, but the ache in his chest told him otherwise.

Unquestionably, the world was lonelier without her around. He no longer heard stories of the fireflies since she disappeared, nor did he ever wish to. It wouldn't be the same.

"Are you alright?" He hears a voice. It startles him, making his eyes wander for the source.

It was from right above him. Sitting on the roof, was a girl in red.

"Ladybug?" His eyes widen. "What are you doing here? Is there an akuma?"

"No." She chuckles, swinging down to his ground level. "Tonight is the Fashion gala. I'd usually watch from home but I heard it's being held in Paris this year."

All of a sudden, his mind flashes back to the time he first tasted a kind of love.

The sun was high and victory had blessed them on their first mission. He could almost remember the swarm of white butterflies like it had happened yesterday. Even the feeling was still a tad bit fresh.

But there was no mistaking its absence now. No mistaking the darkness shrouding her as if no light were ever there.

"And I heard Jenny Versacci was here too." Ladybug grins.

"You like Jenny Versacci?" Adrien lights up. "My friend loves her!"

"Oohhh, really?" Ladybug raises a brow. "Is it that Chloe girl?"

"No, someone else.." Adrien shakes his head. "I would have loved to take her here. I'm going to try getting my phone back so I could take a bunch of pictures for her."

"She must be very lucky to have you." Ladybug smiles. "It would be nice to have a friend like that."

Adrien felt the need to argue. "But isn't Chat Noir—?" But stops abruptly, noticing the slow blush creeping up Ladybug's face.

With this, he realizes his wrong slip of tongue.

"Chat Noir is... well, he doesn't understand me the way you understand your friend- But I don't blame him!" She says, smiling sadly at him. "I don't tell him everything. It's the way things are with us superheroes."

"I see..." His green eyes stare out onto the distance. The night lights twinkle fiercely with life, making his head spin. He just had to look away. "So... are you always out like this? Wandering as Ladybug?"

"Haha, no way. That would be a waste of my power." He expected her answer.

He always knew her as the type of person to never think of herself. Adrien admits, he would go out as Chat Noir whenever he pleased. Whenever he felt down and needed time alone, he would transform. Or when he felt like having a bit of fun.

Does Ladybug ever have any fun?

"I'd be happy to bring you inside as a guest. My father is the host, after all and I'm sure he'd be pleased to see you." He offered. Adrien could not mistake the light burning in her eyes, widening with the thoughts of meeting her idols all in glamorous designer clothes.

But instantly, he notices them disappear in a split second.

"I wish I could.." She looks down. "But I've got to get back home. I wouldn't want to use this disguise to my own advantage.."

It was no use convincing her whenever it came to situations like this. Her identity meant more than her own life.

So Adrien decides not to argue.

"Alright then. Jenny Versacci is at the floor below me, probably third window to your right, if she hasn't moved yet."

"Thanks." She smiles wide. "And Adrien?"

"Yeah?"

She glances down at his coat and tie. "Have you always looked this good in black?"

He couldn't help but choke back his response. Was she seeing a hint of his alter ego?

But silence evaded him before he could even speak. Before he knew it, she had already disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **Marinette**

Swinging by the said window, you could really see Jenny Versacci glowing like a chandelier. She wore what seemed to be her newest Fall piece, an article she had seen on this month's latest Voag. Marinette couldn't help but let her mouth hang open.

Versacci called it the First Drop of Winter. And indeed, she looked very much like a big beautiful snowflake.

Cameras filled the carpets, flashing and sparking up like a cluster of violent stars, capturing pieces of walking history. If only one day, she could be one of those well known designers. Standing in those rooms wearing her own luxurious designs while paparazzi call out her name and ask her to smile for their magazines and news reports.

"Spots off." She says the second she landed on her balcony. "Sorry about that, Tikki! I couldn't help myself, Jenny Versacci is my idol.."

"No worries, Marinette. I know how long you've been a fan of her work." Tikki grins. "And I'm sure you wanted to check up on Adrien too. He seemed down this afternoon, didn't he."

"He did." Marinette looks out her window, sadness drifting over her. She felt for him and couldn't help but reach out.

He was her first love, after all.

"I'm going to give him a day he'll never forget! I'll even invite Nino, and Alya, and—"

"Or, you could just go with him alone." Tikki suggests.

"Alone?" Marinette thought, confusion wafting her. "But wouldn't it be more fun if more people came?"

"Maybe.." She couldn't think of a good excuse.

"I was thinking of maybe going to an amusement park. Alya loves roller coasters and Nino is Adrien's best friend! They're sure to say yes." Marinette pulls out her phone, immediately typing down a message.

"The old Marinette would have loved to go to the amusement with just Adrien." Tikki says, reminding her of how she used to swoon whenever Adrien would walk in the room. How her eyes would shine or her face would flush.

"Tikki.." Marinette looks at her. "Adrien's.. _just a friend_. Besides. He likes someone else! I could never see him in that way. Not anymore, at least."

Tikki could not sense any pain in Marinette's words. But one new thing she could feel was

Adrien's unexpected feelings for Marinette. The way he looked at her in class, or the adrenaline that flowed through him whenever he asked Marinette to walk home with him.

Was this some kind of accident? How could he have fallen for the same person twice?

Perhaps it was destined. Kwamis cannot predict the future, but this was unmistakable. After all, Marinette has done the same thing.

Tikki decides to leave it alone.

* * *

 **Adrien**

He had woken up early to practice his lines. Not that he had a play to perform in or an interview to do,

It was only one girl on his mind at the moment.

"Marinette, you look so lovely today." He repeats for the twentieth time already. "I end up lost in your eyes through every glance, it's making my head spin.."

"You're going to embarrass yourself, Adrien. I'd rather you not go to that date at all." Plagg states blunty, landing on the book in Adrien's hands. "Don't ever dare tell that girl you were consulting a shoujo manga. I don't want you to lose the rest of your dignity."

"But all they talk about here is love. Is it wrong?"

"Trust me, Adrien. She's going to laugh at you."

"You know nothing about love, Plagg. I'd rather consult anything else." Adrien argues. "You only ever talk to cheese."

"Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn 'ya."

Adrien shoos Plagg off of the book, continuing where he left off.

In the manga, the male protagonist Arai has finally fallen for his classmate, the intelligent and beautiful Haruka. "Is it just me.. or have the stars faded since I first laid my eyes on you?" He couldn't help but flush red. The words were indeed ridiculous. He's never heard anyone in his life say something this embarrassing in public before. But Haruka seemed to have been captivated by Arai's sweet talk!

Marinette might feel the same. Adrien just had to keep going.

"Oh M-Marinette.." He forces out the next words, uncertain but still eager. "I-I'm feeling dizzy from all this excitement. Can I.. rest my head on your lap—?"

"Adrien just stop already!"

Harsh silence follows. A scream.

"Did you hear that?" Plagg asks.

The scream echoes again, this time louder.

"Claws out!"

* * *

 **Ladybug and Chat Noir**

"You came right on time, Chat Noir." Ladybug punches him lightly in the arm. "If it weren't for you, Paris would have seen worse."

"No problemo, Ladybug." He winks mischievously at her. "Good looking people like me are used to being all over the place."

Though she's fallen for him, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his cringy comments. But it was an asset she had come to love a lot.

"Though I do hope nothing comes my way tomorrow. I'll be greatly busy with something." Ladybug noticed the way he smiled at his own words.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Ahh, nowhere." Chat Noir shrugs, now grinning at the night sky.

She's seen this smile before, and smiles vary depending on the cause. His own smile was obviously for someone.

And why share something like that out of the blue?

"I see.." She bit back the burning sensation to ask more. Was his giddiness for Marinette? Did he have anything planned?

She began to doubt herself. Was he even thinking about her? Chat Noir hasn't been dropping in lately on her balcony. Was he going to see someone else?

Did he even mean it when he said he was in love with her? Or was he only saying that to pacify the hurt he felt after all that's happened between him and Ladybug?

The doubt was stinging her. The fact that she couldn't even do anything stung even more. What was the use of trying to follow him around when he'd detransform and she'd instantly lose sight of him anyway.

 _And why follow him around?_ She stopped to think of that.

 _He doesn't belong to me._ She thinks, feeling herself shrink. In their "relationship", Chat Noir was the one going off to places having fun and doing new things. Marinette stayed at home and lived quietly on the sidelines. Ladybug would only wake up whenever she was needed.

Of course that smile was not for her.

"Something the matter?" He noticed her frowning at the air.

As if he'd ever detect her emotions. She couldn't help but frown deeper. "I'm fine." Said no one ever. "I want to go home."

"Oh.." She did not care, the stung look on his face made her feel like she got even with him.

Though she felt sorry for snapping at him, her petty teenage girl instincts were much stronger.

"Good night then, Ladybug-"

She swings off without another word.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Yeah, I know, this is Marinette we're talking about. The unakumatizable, the queen of positivity! But I'd like to incorporate some hints of imperfections here and there, she is human after all lol. Sorry for the late update (i literally say this every time), but now I'm on Christmas break, I'm gonna try updating more hehe. I'm gonna post the date in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear more about what you guys think through your reviews hehe.. xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Adrien**

"She's mad at me.." He just couldn't believe it. "She snaps at me and then tells me she's ' _fine_ '?"

"You're going to burn a hole through that carpet." Plagg points out, reminding Adrien that he was pacing around the room. "Also, your careless slip of tongue has triggered something deep within that girl."

"And what's that?"

Plagg looks at him, astonished by his lack of common knowledge. "Jealousy. Ever heard of it?"

"Jealous.. of what?"

Instead of an answer, his kwami turns away and goes back to his camembert. "Nevermind. I did not cause this problem, so I'm not going to help you fix it."

Plagg saw right through Ladybug. He knew she was assuming that the 'important thing' Chat had to attend to was a date with a girl, which triggered this display of irritation.

Of course Plagg knew that these two idiots were just going around in circles. They were idiots then, and even bigger idiots now. Adrien trading in Ladybug for Marinette and Marinette trading in Adrien for Chat Noir? Falling in, and out, out and in—

Thinking about it was exhausting enough. But the reveal was not for him to initiate.

"That's not fair." Plagg was taken aback by Adrien's words. "Why do I have to read her thoughts and apologize when she hasn't told me about what was bothering her? Why am I always the one to say sorry?"

The kwami could not respond. The other day, Adrien was told that if he were to not attend the gala, he would upset his father. The same goes for his academics and extra curricular activities. If he were to rest or say no, he would upset someone. Diminish the expectations of many.

Just last night on the balcony alone, he tried so hard not to cry. Because it would not do him any good. Because the world will continue spinning and he will continue to hold responsibilities and expectations.

All his life, he had been doing the same thing. Trying to make everyone happy. Satisfied.

"Well, it's not—" Plagg stops abruptly, glancing up at Adrien who was wiping the tears that escaped his eyes. "Woah.. Adrien?"

"I'm fine.." He shakes the negative thoughts away, disgusted that he even felt the need to shed tears. "You're right. I should apologize. I never meant to anger her."

Plagg could only look at him, speechless and stuck. This was not Adrien's fault, after all.

"Let's not think about that now." Plagg says gently. "You've got a date today, right?"

"Right." Adrien lights up. "Let's make this worth it."

* * *

 **Marinette and Adrien**

Adrien was definitely not expecting an amusement park. The lights and colors were beautifully displayed like a carnival. What enchanted him even more was the dress Marinette had worn today.

She was the complete opposite of the park, white as snow. But the ruffles and lace were perfectly placed, complementing her and flattering her entirely.

"I invited Alya and Nino, but they both couldn't make it. It's going to be just us, is that okay?"

"You're more than enough." It took him a short while to realize the form of his own words. "W-What I meant to say was that, uh, I'm really grateful that you went out of your way to help me have fun!"

Marinette notices the blush on Adrien's face. She couldn't help but laugh. "I understand. Well, let the fun begin!" She pulls out her phone, and inside it is the map of the park. "I looked up really good food stands. There are restaurants too, but variety is way better! I've been here last summer, so I'm kind of familiar with all the popular rides. Are you fine with high places?"

"I'm great with high places." He was pretty much over the moon at the moment. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Nothing should, at least.

"Good! Well, to your left, we have the Kingdom of Hell which is really fun! Let's go on that one later. And behind it is the Grand Slam. Others find it terrifying, but I think the sensation of falling helps pump up the blood in your veins, don't ya think?"

 _She talks like a sadist._ The thought suddenly pops up in Adrien's head. "Yeah!" He agrees anyway.

Since it was a Sunday, the park was full of people. Lots of kids, balloons, plushies, and even more pop up stalls. But Adrien did not care. He was with Marinette, after all, who made him feel like it was just them in their own world.

He couldn't help but sigh at the lovesick thought.

They've been roaming the park for a good fifteen minutes, discussing their organized agenda arranged by Marinette. He didn't want to come off as rude, but Adrien felt that something seemed off with her. Since they met this morning, she was constantly looking around for something. Staring up at the sky, even, as if expecting something to fly across. He brushes it off and thinks that she could probably be looking for a blimp or a giant exotic bird. Whatever.

They go off first to get some funnel cake with ice cream. Adrien has never tried it before, so the dessert certainly came off as new and apparently, very delicious.

He then recalls the shoujo manga he was reading the other day, thinking of any borrowed 'moves'.

 _Step 7: Complement her outfit._

"You look really pretty in that dress." Adrien hides a smile behind his spoon of ice cream. "I bet you made that yourself."

"I did." She does a small twirl for him, but juts out a tiny pout. "The stitches aren't perfect, though. I messed up on one strap. I got distracted, so the supposed running stitch turned out inconsistent."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, the dress is beautiful."

They both blush, looking opposite directions.

"Thanks." She manages. Quickly eyeing the Kingdom of Hell ride. "I'm getting us tickets. The ride fills up quickly, so let's reserve a spot."

"Alright." And she leaves his side.

He takes five deep breaths to calm himself. Who knew spending a day with the person he likes was so pressuring? That weird feeling of worthlessness being next to such a beautiful girl. He felt bare, almost unprepared for this.

"Psst.." Plagg hisses in his ear. "You're doing great."

"Is the air thinner in here, or is it just me?" Adrien chuckles. "I'm just really glad to be here.. with her."

And just when it was about to go so well,

"Ah! My baby!" Someone screams. Adrien's eyes dart over to the source as he felt his heart fall to his stomach.

A man in a leather trench coat comes barging in with what seems to be some kind of bazooka, laughing like a deranged lunatic. "Ladybug, Chat Noir! Give me your miraculouses!"

Adrien doesn't think twice when he runs over to Marinette.

"We have to leave." He says instantly. She turns to him, confused and a bit surprised by this.

"What, why—?"

"Let's not ruin such a perfect day, I mean we could go someplace else." He seemed desperate, but Adrien could not care less. This was their day. Nothing should ruin it, he just won't let it.

Marinette glances at a distance, eyeing the destruction before looking back at him alarmingly. She needs to transform now. "Adrien. Let's call it a day. I-It's not safe here, and—"

"No." Adrien cuts her off. "Let's leave. I know more fun places outside of Paris. My bodyguard can take us!"

"But Adrien..." How was she going to get out of this? Telling him she was Ladybug was out of the question.

"Ladybug can put a stop to this. We don't have to be here." Adrien tries to convince her, but nothing was working.

He was only tying her down.

"Let's leave the park. I don't want you, I-I mean us, getting hurt." She pulls him towards the exit. So much for a fun day.

But another akuma could mean Chat Noir would be around too.

Thinking back to him, her features turn sour. She remembers that he was on a date now with another girl. _That lying, cheating, hairball!_

Marinette had been checking for signs of a black cat javelin poling himself from roof to roof, but found not a single one. She looks back down on Adrien who had his hand clenched tight around Marinette.

She began to worry.

"I can't do this Adrien. Let's postpone today. Next time, I'll invite all our other friends—"

"Marinette.." He looks straightly at her. "You have no idea how happy I was to have received your generous invitation. I would hate for it to end so quickly.."

"Oh, I know," She sighs, her eyes still darting left and right for the villain at large. "But now is not the greatest time. We can just wait for Ladybug to— Watch out!"

A canon ball comes at them suddenly, plummeting straight into the ground with a large crash as it destroys the concrete of the park, leaving a huge cloud of dust.

Marinette, engulfed in the cloud, sees this as an opportunity to break free.

"Sorry Adrien." She whispered before disappearing to hide.

* * *

 **Adrien**

"Marinette!" He calls out, surprised to find that she was no longer next to him as the cloud of dust subsided. "Marinette?!"

"Are you going to transform now?" Plagg peeks from behind Adrien's collar. But the boy wasn't listening. Instead, he looks around for Marinette.

"She can't have left, she was just here!" He says in disbelief. A mix of hurt and sadness hit him as he kept searching.

"Hey, you!" Finally, Ladybug comes swinging in. She drops in front of Adrien gracefully. "Please go home, it's not safe here."

She was surprised to see him scowl at her. "I'm looking for my friend. I want to know if she is safe." He looks away, continuing to look around.

"Marinette is safe and sound. She was uh.. almost attacked by the victim, so I had to take her someplace else." Ladybug replies. "You need to do the same."

Adrien, left with no choice, walks off.

A part of him expected this, anyway. Nothing could ever come through for him. It was always shortcomings and bad circumstances. Could being Chat Noir be a side effect? He thinks of it as a joke at first, but thinking further, maybe things would have been better if he weren't a superhero.

Ladybug, at a distance, felt her heart break. She knew how much this day meant to Adrien. It couldn't be helped that it had to be ruined just like that.

Let's get this over with.

* * *

 **Ladybug and Chat Noir**

"Where's your partner, Loonybug?" The man's raspy voice taunts her. "All alone?"

"He'll come around. You'll have to go through me first."

"Acting all tough, are we?" He laughs at her, shouldering his bazooka and aiming right at her. "We'll see who's the tough one!"

The bazooka ejects another cannonball, causing Ladybug to jump out of the way.

"That's a pretty strong weapon you got there." She couldn't help but marvel at it. "Are you some kind of war general or something?"

"This used to be a pellet gun until Hawkmoth gave me an upgrade." The middle aged man beams proudly. "Now taste its fury!"

He fires a couple more shots at her, destroying everything the cannonballs touch.

 _The akuma must be in that giant weapon. But it would be difficult to destroy it with one snap_. Ladybug thought.

"Lucky Charm!" She yells, flinging her yoyo up in the air. From it, lands a Chat Noir doll. Of course, his powers of destruction were terribly needed at this very moment.

She clenches her fist around it, feeling the blood boil deep within her as it rises to her head.

There was no time for her to be taken away by anger. But most importantly,

 _Where was her partner?_

"You're running out of ideas already?!" The villain gasps dramatically, firing another boulder sized pellet. "Aren't you the guardian of Paris?!"

 _"Get her miraculous, Kevin, or I'm withdrawing your powers!"_ Hawkmoth booms in his ear.

"You didn't even think of a cool name for me?!" He yells at the voice in his head. "I've got a giant cannon and everything!"

"You're probably going to have to get closer to me if you really want my miraculous." Ladybug suggests. "It's not that hard.. unless you're running out of ideas?"

"Arghh!" He fires another shot at her, which she misses again. "You're getting on my last nerve!"

Finally, he puts the gun down and runs towards her.

"You're pretty fast for an old man." She smirks, swinging over to the abandoned weapon in a split second.

"Touching that will only cause it to self- destruct!" He warns her, sneering as she stops inching closer to it.

 _Now what?_

"Sike!" The bazooka reacts on its own, but it ejects a large amount of slime, trapping Ladybug and pinning her to the ground.

Ladybug finds herself floored by the unexpected weapon, watching in terror as the villain walks closer to her.

"Used up that lucky charm of yours or is he running a bit late?" He was already down on his knees, with his arms stretched out to her ear.

 _"You're almost there, Kevin!"_ Hawkmoth praises.

Kevin stops, slightly ticked by the voice in his head. "I want my villain name!" He demands.

"Who are you talking to-?"

"Silence!" He yells at Ladybug, who does anyway. "To get this over with—"

He pulls at the right earring, taking the clasp off and the earring itself.

It shouldn't end like this. She was in utter disbelief.

"Let this moment be written in history as your final battle, Ladybug." He cackles, enjoying the sight of her struggling.

"Chat Noir!" She screams, feeling the magic slip away, slowly letting it uncover her features.

"You're talking to the air, sweetheart." He grins deviously at her, now going for the left earring.

Until a voice starts ringing from a far distance.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir yells, crashing down on the bazooka, and turning it into ash. Along with it comes a big explosion, strong enough to crack the grounds. Finally, Ladybug spots the akuma.

"Your game is over—" She looks at the villain, whose features have sunken in defeat. "Whatever your name is,"

"Kevin.." He says to her, sighing as he gives back the earring. "Just Kevin."

"That was a pretty good battle we just had." She places back the earring. "How about.. Commander Crash?"

Kevin gives her a nod of approval. "Thanks, Ladybug."

She nudges the cracked road, writhing herself free from the trap far enough to swing her yoyo at the dark butterfly.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

"You came late." She couldn't even look him in the eye. The anger she kept suppressed in her was welling up and ready to erupt. Not even words could satisfy her need to express.

Because she wanted to cry.

"I was.. busy." He mutters. Looking in the opposite direction as well.

"I just— I can't believe you'd put something so.. so.. _dumb_! First before this! I've tried contacting you, and surely from any distance, you'd sense the akuma! But you didn't come running straight away!" She was clenching her fists together. "I almost lost my miraculous because of you!"

" _Dumb?_ " Chat repeats. "I'm sorry, okay? Today was supposed to be the only time I actually get some rest! Outside of being a superhero, I never have any time for myself! No one will ever understand me because everyone is too busy trying to satisfy their own expectations of me! You included!

"Today.. I got to spend time with the one person who I felt truly cared for me. She never expected anything in return from me, and she was the only one who was ever worried."

"Got another girl you're going after?" She faces him now, eyes strong as she disguises the hurt she was now feeling. How could he be talking about someone else now, of all times?

"Oh, so now you're upset? You never cared about me! You always pushed me away!" Chat raises his voice. "You wanted this. Why are you so.. so—"

"What?"

"Jealous!"

"Jealous?!" She scoffs. "I could care less about your love life!" She half lies.

"Make up your mind!"

 _If only it were that easy._

"You were supposed to be in love with Marinette, am I correct?"

Chat goes silent, surprised at her knowledge of this.

"How did you—"

"She told me." _Sort of_. "You said that you... loved her. And.. and.."

"Why are you crying, then—?"

Was she? "I don't know!" She shakes away the apparent tears, facing the opposite direction again. "You don't even visit her anymore. She thinks day and night of you! Do you know how sad it makes her feel? Did you even mean what you said to her? Because you're going to end up breaking her heart."

Chat clenches his fist to his chest tightly.

If only he were put in an easier situation.

"Marinette may not know this, but I am constantly looking over her and making sure she is doing okay. I think of her before breakfast, during class, and right before bed. She is important to me.. I could never ask for anyone else." He smiles weakly, realizing his cheesy words. "Can you tell her that.. I'm in anyplace she needs me to be? That if she misses me, I'll know and I'll come running? And that I'm sorry for never having much time for her?"

Now it was his turn to feel the tears well up in his eyes.

Ladybug bursts out laughing.

"Go tell her that yourself." She swings herself out.

* * *

 **Marichat**

She stayed in the balcony, still denying the fact that she was secretly expecting Chat Noir to drop in.

But curiosity still stalked her like a ghost.

 _Who was the girl he was pertaining to?_

"I see my message reached you?" Chat hops down, feeling himself shine bright like the sun at the sight of her smiling warmly at him.

"She told me to hear it all from you instead." She looks him in the eyes. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well for starters," He comes closer, putting an arm around her. "I miss you. I worry about you all the time. It's a good thing Ladybug got you safely out of the park before harm could get to you."

"Oh about that.." She feels her cheeks turn pink. "I was out with a boy today. But he's just my friend! I just wanted to cheer him up because he works really hard for others. Like you."

He felt guilt crawl up to himself slowly, torturing him silently as Marinette went on.

"It's Adrien.. Well, I don't see him in that way anymore. I know he likes someone else, which I did respect. So I grew out of it and learned to just value the friendship we have." She stops to take his warm hand in hers. "I feel comfortable enough sharing this with you. I just want to be honest."

 _Honest_. He flinches.

Marinette couldn't help but cringe at her own words. _Honesty was as good as dead now._

"Let's never lie to each other." Chat suggests.

"Never." They say in unison, forcing regret to stay low on both sides as they pledge their word on a pinkie swear.

They continue the night together, talking and secretly wishing for the right time to come sooner.

 _Someday perhaps._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you for reading guys! I'm on break so I will try uploading earlier :)**


	13. Luka and Kagami filler chapter

**Luka**

 _I watch the rain slowly falling_

 _Over flowers and trees_

 _And the darkness growing_

 _Whenever the rain comes_

 _Like the rain, your beauty overflows_

 _It sings with the wind._

 _Please, will you stay with me_

 _Until the rain stops pouring?_

It had been raining last night and the day after. Maybe this was why he began writing songs about the rain. He was satisfied with how his words have captured his emotions. But the lines did not rhyme at all..

For now, he continues writing and letting his feelings pour over the pages.

This sickening feeling he just can't get rid of. Unmistakably, it was adoration. An emotion he wanted out of his system. It filled him, drowned his mind.

Of all possible thoughts..

 _A crush?_

Yeah, he'd often laugh at himself over it. His impractical way of letting someone run through his mind like that. He couldn't help it, he was a musician. A musician's biggest instrument is their heart, after all.

Lyrics about dark hair and blue eyes fill his pages consistently. Like a sickness of some sort. He rarely saw the girl these days. They would only go as far as to saying hello in the hallway. Crossing paths in school.

But she lived forever in his songs.

Mari-

"Luka!" His sister Juleka was outside his classroom door. "You forgot your notebook at home. I brought it in case you might need it today."

His eyes widen in surprise. "I did forget this at home. My math homework is in here."

"Homework? Yeah, right. You were writing songs until morning." Juleka rolls her eyes, turning her back to him to head to her own classroom. "I can't save you like this all the time, bro. You gotta start focusing more on things like this."

"Thanks, Juleka. You've saved me yet again." His sister leaves, flashing him a knowing look before walking off. She knew very well how spaced out he tends to get so she does everything she can to help him get through.

And she was right.

Looking around the notebook, Luka saw his untouched math problems.

"Ah well.." He sighs. No use trying to catch up now since his classes were about to start. He wasn't huge on cramming and rushing things anyways. He preferred creating things that are well thought out and cared for.

And so he stares out the window, watching the rain once more as he played scenes in his mind. More to inspire his lyrics. Honestly, thinking too much of it brought him little rain clouds that would often remind him that..

She'll never see him in that way.

Luka knew well enough about that boy with the golden hair and emerald eyes. The one she just so happens to talk about all too much. How she smiled to herself whenever she would hear his name. How her face could light up the sky whenever she saw him.

He was a model after all. Handsome and popular, too. Luka was a silent kid. Always deep in thought and by himself.

But still she was so kind to him. Always smiling and gentle whenever she spoke. Always eager to listen and be with him even when all he had was silence.

 _Snap out of it, Luka. Class started ten minutes ago._ He tells himself.

Luka looks forward, though his mind, as usual, is elsewhere.

* * *

 **Kagami**

The drive to François Dupont was quick as usual. She couldn't help but glance over and over at the time on her phone. Not that she was late for training, but the schedule she had prepared this morning was unusually unorganized, which ticked her senses.

Fencing training before noon, a very brief lunch followed by her cram lessons, cello practice and a formal gathering by sunset.

What troubled her was the sudden squeeze of her cello practice which had been postponed due to her teacher falling ill the other day and her other issue regarding the dress she was supposed to wear since her mother's assistant was misinformed about the dress code for the party. _Completely unprofessional_. She thought.

Finally, her car stops at the front of the school. She tugs at her things as she climbs up the stairs to her training.

Fencing to her was a passion. For generations, her family has been duelling and competing, and now, the love of fencing had been passed down to her. This was her only escape from the stress she built up inside of her. Many things bothered her. Being a top student, a competitive athlete, a cellist, and the daughter of a dignified family, fencing training was her form of relaxing and forgetting her troubles.

Especially when she beats her opponents. Besides fencing, winning was a way of life, if not on the top of her priority pyramid.

She had earned a reputation of being the best at everything; something she would proudly brag about to her relatives and friends.

Best fencer. Best fighter. Best student. Best..

"Hey, look where you're going!" Kagami screams at the boy headed straight towards her. He had his headphones on and his eyes glued to his moving pen on paper.

But it was too late to dodge him. The two collided abruptly, crashing into each other and causing items to drop everywhere.

The boy gasps, scrambling to gather his scattered pages on the floor while Kagami dusts herself off before picking up her sabre.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't being very careful." He chuckles, standing back up to meet her gaze.

He wasn't just any boy. Kagami thought. He was that blue haired guy with Marinette. Kagami recalls the day she spent with them together on the ice rink. She did not converse much with him since he seemed rather invested in Marinette. But who could blame a boy with a rather pretty girl?

Those thoughts aside, he was careless and seemed to not mind the time at all.

"I'm a busy person with little time on my hands." She snaps at him. "Watch it. Or you'll really be sorry."

The boy didn't even have enough time to reply. In a split, she was gone and past the door.

* * *

 **Luka**

He couldn't help it. The idea of the chorus was a perfect fit for the song he was writing.

 _Rain keep pouring down_

 _And please never stop_

 _Bring me a storm_

 _That will lighten this persuaded heart_

 _That overflows with love_

 _And shines with joy_

 _Whenever there is rain_

 _And there is you._

The music in his ears blasted of Jagged Stone's music. Dark Dancing was the name of the song, a rather underrated fan favorite since it was a mellow ballad about loneliness; a polar opposite of Jagged's usual rock and roll. But songs like this reminded him a lot of his hometown, Ireland. How peaceful he felt whenever the song came on.

Suddenly, he bumps into something hard.

Or someone. His headphones come flying off and someone is now yelling at him.

"No!" Luka gasps, watching in horror as his papers fly everywhere, scattering around him, now being trampled on by students.

But he dived in for them anyway, scrambling about to gather the pages. He took hold of the scratched out verses and the drafted choruses, making sure to not lose a single paper.

What he failed to notice was the person he had bumped into. She was tapping her foot impatiently and waiting for him to get up.

 _Oops._

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't being very careful." He gets up to meet her gaze. Instantly, he recognizes her face.

Kagami. He's been out with her one time on the ice rink. He flashes a little smile for her.

She says something back at him. Luka couldn't hear her in time to put his headphones down, Jagged Stone was back in his ears. But by looking at her face, she was obviously displeased.

She flashes a glare at him, walking past and through the main entrance.

"Sorry again." He yells back before walking down the steps.

And that's when he sees her.

He first notices her big blue eyes and the bright smile she gave to her friend, Alya.

He completely forgot he was holding his breath. Relax. He told himself, breathing out and pulling together a smile.

"Hey, Marinette. Alya." Luka greets as they cross each other.

"Oh, h-hi, Luka!" She sang, waving at him and smiling sweetly. Alya follows.

 _Something is off. What could have happened?_ He thinks instantly. She was smiling, but her eyes were hesitant and startled by the greeting, as if her mind lay elsewhere. The past few days have been similar, too. The cheerful greetings in the hallway were forced and tinted with sadness.

Reading faces were easy for a quiet and observant person such as himself. It could probably explain his talent for writing emotions and understanding them. Juleka wasn't someone who liked expressing her feelings, but right away, he could tell if she was hiding something from him.

So just like Juleka, he could read Marinette like a book.

"Have you been long?" Luka spots his sister leaning on the side of the steps.

She smiles, her eyes give her answer right away. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

 **Kagami**

He probably didn't even hear her. _Kids like that don't have their head on straight_. Just thinking about it again, annoyed her. _But whatever; he said sorry._

"Kagami. You're up." Her fencing master snaps her back to reality. "You're against this newbie over here."

"What?" She was taken aback by this. "Where's Adrien? I always spar with him!"

"Well, he's not here today, so you're sparring with that guy."

How upsetting. Her one moment of (competitive) fun ruined just like that. Instantly, she turns to her phone.

 **Are you not training today?** She sends to him. It took him a short while to respond.

 **Sick**. That's all he says. _Sick??_

She growls under her breath. Obviously, he just wasn't in the mood for training and felt like skipping today!

Alright, then. She'll just have to give him a taste of her anger next time.

"Forward, victim." She booms, clicking her phone shut before getting herself ready.

The boy's legs quiver as he makes steps towards her. Kagami couldn't help but roll her eyes at this sad excuse of a substitute.

She turns to Mr. Dargencour. "You're serious about this?"

"He needs a little push." Is all he says.

 _I'm more of a giant shove._

The first round ended quicker than you could even say _Allez!_ (Go!). The ice queen did not even break a single bead of sweat. The boy on the other hand, had a look of terror that screamed of surrender. Mr. Dargencour could only watch.

The second and third round were just as depressing. Kagami was almost offended to have been paired with such a _wimp_. She faced him all throughout with a frown and careless thrusts of her sabre. She could even finish him off with her eyes closed and her hands tied.

"I win. No doubt." She drops her sabre, heading straight for the locker rooms without sparing another glance at her partner. "If you don't have a better dueller on my turn, I'm done for today."

Turning back to her phone, she finds 15 missed calls. All from her friend, Aiou.

* * *

She had finally returned home after seeing that not a single present fencer was enough to match Adrien's skills and speed. Using her ten minute break from trigonometry exercise, she calls her friend to ease her burning curiosity. What could have possibly disturbed Aiou enough to call her fifteen times?

"What's up..?" She had gone silent the minute she heard Aiou's voice.

Kagami was a top student. She had exceptional grades from Mathematics down to History and Linguistics. Her memory and computation skills were of another world!

Of all lessons in subjects, why did she have to get hit in the face with..

 _Poetry?_

"Ms. Monet says you got a B for last week's special assignment." Aiou says over the phone to the now frozen Kagami.

She just couldn't believe it! She was now on her knees, her phone glued against her ear, at a complete loss for words.

"I mean, it's not a terrible thing, it's just—"

"Not terrible?" She twitches. I can't keep living my life knowing that I'm actually a failure.."

"Kagami—"

"I- I can't believe I've sunken this low! My mother is never going to forgive me. I'm never going to forgive me!" It wasn't like Kagami to burst out like this. She was always so calm and cool, doing things flawlessly and perfectly with a smile (or even an evil grin of satisfaction).

Being special, Aiou gets front row seats to her best friend's mental breakdowns.

"I'm going have to fly back to Japan.. to my terrifying grandfather where I'm going to have to learn how to write poetry! Haikus and tankas, a-and I'm going to have to study even harder! I might have to quit fencing.. I just can't live with myself, knowing I'm bad at.." Kagami makes a sour face. "P-P-P-Poetry..—"

"Please listen!" Aiou manages to yell through Kagami's whining. The other girl stops to listen. "You're overthinking this. That assignment is a draft. Relax, okay? It may be the end of the world for now, but improve your work, and you could get that assignment grade back up to a perfect TB!"

"Y-You think so?"

"I know so!" She confirms. "And poetry is much more than what you think! Look at Wordsworth, Lord Byron, Shakespeare, Whitman, Dickinson.."

To others, getting a B is something worth showing to parents. Something they'd even happily stick to their fridge or frame on their walls. But to Kagami—

"I'm burning that paper once I get it back." She quivers. "I'm not even going to touch it. No, wait, it's not even going to reach my house! Burn it for me, Aiou, it would mean a great deal to me."

"You know, Kagami, you're being too hard on yourself. Everyone makes mistakes every now and then." She could almost feel Aiou stroking her hair to console her. "Change it up, and submit something that will put your B to shame!"

"Don't say my B! I don't have a B!" The stubborn Kagami was still in denial. "And.. how am I going to make it better? You know how hard I always try, Aiou."

"Hmm... maybe it's time that you—"

"Don't say it!-!"

"Get some help from someone!" She had to say it sooner or later. Kagami was not only stubborn, but very proud.

Getting help was another form of surrender for the girl.

"It's time you start learning how to act a bit more down to earth for once.." Aiou chuckles on the phone. "And just a heads up, you are not getting help from me!"

And the phone clicks, signalling the end of their conversation.

 _Help, huh.._

"Fine! I don't need your help anyway! I can always ask.." She looks around, nostrils flaring in irritation. "Adrien!"

But then suddenly stops, remembering his strange writing style. Puns just weren't her thing, and he had a plethora of them, too.

"Argh!" She groans smacking her gym bag off her bed, letting her sabre fall to the floor.

Along with a crumpled piece of paper.

* * *

 **Luka**

"Luka, stop pacing around! I'm trying to do my homework over here.." The sound of his stomping about was driving Juleka crazy. Her brother has been at it for hours on end, he needed to stop now.

"I'm sorry, sis. It's just that my notebook is missing a page and I could have sworn I had everything with me." He seemed so torn and troubled that once again, his math notebook was left cold and untouched. "That chorus was going to tie together every verse of my song and I can't find it anywhere."

"Don't you remember it? Just make a new one."

"I guess you're right.." He sighs. "But that last chorus was really good. Too bad I lost it."

"Your fault for knocking into someone so carelessly like that." Luka could only chuckle.

"By any luck tomorrow, I could come across it again, perhaps."

* * *

 **Kagami**

It was break time and she was now at the assembly area, looking around anxiously for a certain blue haired boy.

And finally, she spots him standing by the stairs, his eyes glued to his notes as he calmly writes by himself.

 _Alright, Kagami. Just act casual. Cool and collected like always. It's no big deal, that Luka boy is a nice kid._

 _But I got mad at him yesterday, yelled at him too. He'd probably look for some sort of catch in the deal_. She thought.

 _You're overthinking again_. She scolds herself. _Just come up to him, probably apologize, and ask for some help!_

Kagami felt her heart beat go faster. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? She was Kagami. The undefeated, fearless, frightening—

"Oops. Look where you're going." Someone grabs her by the shoulders.

 _Luka_.

"I-I-I totally was.." She backs off with a start, crossing her arms and facing the opposite direction, only now realizing that she had been walking towards him this entire time.

She was so close to losing her cool.

"Sorry again about yesterday." He flashes that kind smile again. "I was really into my work that time, sometimes my world just stops."

"Well, yeah.. about that.."

"Hm?" He hums expectantly.

"I.. uh.." How was she going to say it?

 _I really need your help writing my poem! It would mean the world to me if you'd say yes!_ No way, that's too desperate.

 _I failed my creative writing assignment! I want you to bring my grade back up to a TB, or I'm going to make you do it!_ Hmm, too demanding?

Her shaking fingers feel around in her bag for the piece of paper.

"I-Is.. this yours?" She extends the missing page to him, watching his face instantly lighting up with delight.

"It is!" His eyes shine with joy, accepting the page gratefully. "It must have landed in your bag! Thank you!"

 _Say it, Kagami!_

"U-Um... You owe me one!" _Wait, what?_

"Oh, I do?"

 _Why are feelings so complicated?_ It's times like this when she wishes her pride could just shrink down to her size; it was probably bigger than the city of Paris right now.

"Yes.. you do." She hesitates, secretly cringing at her own words. "For.. for returning this, you will assist me with something."

"Help you—?"

"Assist." She emphasizes. "Judging by that paper, you seem to be an okay wordsmith, I need someone to check on my homework. It's a small favor."

"Aaah..." He nods slowly. "What homework?"

She mumbles it out.

"What was it?" He asked her to repeat.

"Poetry.." She says a bit louder.

"Sorry," Luka chuckles. "It must be my ears or something. Could you repeat—?"

"Poetry!" She says through her teeth.

"Oh!" Now he was smiling. "I'd be happy to help, I mean assist! If that's what you want. When can we start?"

It annoyed Kagami for some reason that he was so nice and relaxed in front of such a cold person. People would usually cower in fear around the intimidation that emitted from her attitude, but this guy was strange. He smiles at her as if her sharp tongue were nothing.

Her special powers did not affect Luka one bit.

"Uh, the park.." She suggests. "After school! Don't be late, or else I'm going to-!"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." He promises, smiling again. "I'll see you later, then!" They conclude their conversation and she walks off, legs wobbling like jelly.

"Th-That wasn't so hard." She reassures herself.

Yeah, right.

* * *

 **Luka and Kagami**

 _Awkwaaaard.._

Luka was reading Kagami's work, his eyes moving left and right, understanding carefully.

"Mhmm.." He says, startling Kagami for a bit.

"Mhm, what? Is it..." she lowers her voice. "Terrible?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say terrible! It's just..."

"Don't even try sparing my feelings, it's not going to work." She sighs, leaning back on the bench in a depressed manner. "My teacher gave me a B on that one."

"Okay, then." Luka nods. "It lacks something—"

"I _knew_ it, it's bad!" She groans. "But it just can't be! How can I be so weak at such a cutesy, frilly, mushy—"

He puts the piece of paper against her lips. Luka knew well enough of this girl's potential. She was tough, smart student. A B is not a bad grade at all, but seeing her (not so secret) desperation to pull her grade up, he decides to remain silent about it. If she wants that perfect score, so be it.

"You didn't even let me finish." He says, silencing her.

That's definitely a first.

"You really want the truth? Okay, fine. Your work is good, but it's not the best. The words lack emotion. All I'm reading are basic sentences of action. It's like I'm reading a children's story. It's straight to the point, and far too easy to understand."

"But isn't it—?"

"For the most part, the theme is something I've never heard much of before. Kinda strange, if you ask me. Not that it's a bad thing, we can keep working on this if you want. You could probably get a hold of a few metaphors to add some flavor to your poem. All over, it just needs some tweaking."

Kagami was at a loss for words.

Someone has criticized her own craft. In fencing, archery, cello, math, she was praised, even looked up to.

Luka was the first to ever make her feel somewhat...

 _Human_. He found something weak about her.

"I see.." Instantly, Luka notices her disappointment. He knows how much she hates being put in this situation. From her features down to his first impression of her, she was the type to never lose a competition, or surrender from a fight.

Creative writing must be changing her somehow.

"You know, Kagami. This may be your first time tasting this so called defeat, but there will be more of it to come." He assures her.

"Easy for you to say. You're laid back and you don't seem to have people who expect things from you.." Kagami sighs. "I.. even expect too much of myself. I've been like this ever since I was a little girl. Hearing something like that just... puts me to shame.."

Totally, Luka understood this. He may not have been put in such a position, since his mother was accepting and encouraging of his own interests, but he knew exactly of how Kagami felt. Back at the ice rink, she showed off her skating when Adrien claimed he was asking Marinette for some help. She bit back on fencers who ever tried to challenge her. She was known for her knowledge and athleticism. All her actions, though flawless and firm, were all done under pressure.

"Will you disappoint your family if you don't get that TB?" She nods to his question.

"Sorry if I'm wasting your time.." She hesitates with the apology, since she was never usually sorry for anything. "This, though a seemingly small matter for you, is my basis for self worth. I feel like if I don't do my best... I'm.."

She pauses for a bit, realizing only now that she was opening up to him. Her cheeks turn red.

"Nevermind—"

"No, keep going. You're finally letting your emotions flow."

"I'm not that kind of person." She shakes her head. "Talking about emotions is.. weak."

Luka laughs at this, as if expecting her opinion. She on the other hand, is surprised he did not find this offensive. "No wonder you're bad at poetry, that heart of yours is as cold as ice."

"Excuse me—?!"

"That's right. At least I'm not one to literally put I feel angry on a poem. Like a robot wrote it."

"That's really mean!" She was supposed to be mad, but what came out was laughter.

Of her little circle of friends,

This guy was the first outsider to ever pull her smile out.

An addition to her collection, perhaps?

"Let's get started with that first verse." Luka says, getting ready to read it out loud. "I am always lost and stumbling in the dark—"

"Don't read it out loud, please!" She cringes.

"— And my way is dark and hazy," He continues. "My roads are blocked and sometimes marked by fog that's always hazy."

Kagami could easily see his lip quivering in sad attempts to hold back his laughter.

She smacks his back in annoyance, only making him cough out his laugh.

"We'll be here all day if you don't take this seriously!" She yells.

"Okay, alright!" He crosses his arms up in defense from Kagami as he goes back to the poem.

* * *

In the end, the poem was revised and it came out much better than the last. Satisfied with this, they walk on home.

"You really like writing, don't you?" She asks him as they turn a corner.

"Yeah. Writing songs is my life. I want to become a famous lyricist and musician someday."

"Musician? You play?"

"I'm in a band as the lead guitarist. We played once for the music festival, it was really fun."

"So that song you wrote, the one that ended up in my bag." She says. "Is it for your band?"

"Well, no. Just for me." He scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Aah.. it's for a girl, right? Is she a friend?"

"Don't tease me, I'm sure you already know anyway," He recalls the day at the ice rink. He must have seemed so focused on Marinette to even notice he was with other people.

"Well I think you two would look great together." Kagami nods approvingly, though deep down, she believes Adrien's got his eye on her as well.

"Thanks but.. she wouldn't look at a guy like me. I'm no.. model, or handsome face."

"You're talking about Adrien?"

"I-I didn't say—"

"He isn't all glam and grace, to be honest. I've been his friend for quite some time and he's not actually the perfect guy you think he is." Kagami chuckles. "He's a complete loser who likes puns and is the lamest jokester ever. He always falls for my pranks and sometimes, he's a dopey klutz."

"Well, he is human." Luka nods. "Still, if Marinette really likes him, I'm more than willing to see her happy with him than with me."

"Even if it hurts you that you lost her?"

Luka smiles. "Why this talk all of a sudden?"

She shrugs at his question. "Curious, I guess. You seem so calm all the time. Even if something so valuable to you would be taken away from you, you seem fine with it."

"I don't know, unlike you, I don't hold on to much. I'm used to things getting taken away from me, what difference do people make?"

"Hmmm.. I think it's time you look for someone that'd be afraid of losing you. Then, you'd know what it feels like."

"And why would I do that?" He asks her, smirking at her surprising suggestion. "I don't think I'm worthy. I mean, look at me. I get B's on my report card all the time."

"Hey!" She smacks his arm over his teasing. "But really, Luka.. You're definitely worth something great."

When did I become so embarrassing? She felt herself turn red, stopping to shove her hands to her face.

Luka could only laugh out loud at this. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind, then." He winks. "Kagami 'Ms. Perfect' Tsurugi has deemed me worthy! At least now I can say I feel a level higher than before."

"Don't think so highly of me.. You're equally as great, anyways.." These unfamiliar words were pouring out of her. Now, she began looking around.

"You looking for something?" He asks her.

"My pride. I think it's shrunken, I can't see it anymore." Luka bursts out laughing.

The had turn another corner and finally, they reach the intersection where they separate for home. They turn to one another one last time.

"Today was really fun." He admits. "I hope to assist you again sometime."

"Luka..." Kagami bows to him. "Thank you for.. your help."

He nods at her. "Maybe next time, we could go back to the ice rink?"

"With Marinette and Adrien?" Kagami asks.

A brief silence.

"Nah.." They say in unison, laughing as they bid their goodbyes to one another.

* * *

 **Kagami**

Finally, Adrien was here for training. He looked dull; he must have been telling the truth about being sick then.

"I heard you had a horrible time the other day." Adrien comes up to her. "You missed me that badly?"

"I was overreacting, of course." She smirks at him, giving him a little nudge to the side before walking past.

"Are we not sparring together today?" He asks.

"Hmmm.. no." Kagami says, heading towards the boy she had sparred with yesterday. "Hey, you!"

He shook at the sight of her. _Not again_ , he prayed for himself.

"Y-Y-Yes..?"

"We sparred the other day. You were a little off balance and your stance was not the best. Wanna start over? I'll go easy on you."

The boy was surprised to hear her words. She was willing to spar with him now?

He nods before getting up to ready himself.

Just before all that, Kagami gets a text.

 **You got a Perfect TB! I knew you could do it!**

She shuts her phone off, and heads to the sparring grounds.

"Thank you, Luka." She mutters to herself.

"You were saying something?" Her partner asks from the other side of the court.

"Oh nothing." She smiles at him. "En garde!"

 **A/N: Wow, my longest chapter is a filler lol. I really like Kagami, she's kind of my spirit animal. I also love Luka. Those two are close favorites of mine in the mlb-verse. I wish they'd pop up in more episodes. Oh and this fic ships them lol. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Part 1: Marinette**

Morning did not treat her very well, for the night prior had hit her with so many questions,

And ultimately, a couple of words she wish she had never said.

" _You don't even visit her anymore. She thinks day and night of you! Do you know how sad it makes her feel? Did you even mean what you said to her? Because you're going to end up breaking her heart."_

It was only until later that evening that she began to regret pouring out a week's worth of all her worries and doubts on the now very aware Chat Noir. She didn't mean to let him know she was insecure about his actions, and what he could be doing out of costume—

But she _was_. And all she could hope to do now was take her words back; she wanted to apologize. If she really wanted him to know that she indeed, loved him, then maybe she should have waited for him to come back on his own.

Things would have been much easier if they knew each other without the disguise. What kind of person was he, really? Was he as daring and outgoing as Chat Noir, or was he the polar opposite?

And of all girls, would a quiet and clumsy Marinette really be his type?

"Ugh, I'm overthinking things again." She knocks her forehead lightly as she muttered this to herself.

"What was that?" Alya speaks up from her cellphone, not really listening, but still somewhat mentally present.

"Uh, nothing. I was just talking to myself." Marinette laughs nervously. True, she had boy problems, but secretly being in love with a famous superhero was something she could never be ready to announce.

Especially to Alya.

So until she can, Marinette'd have to endure the entire experience alone.

Suddenly, she spots Adrien's car stopping out front.

Instinctively, Marinette tenses up. After thinking about certain matters, she had forgotten about her other boy problem. Yesterday was a huge mess, and she was mentally unprepared to face him today; it was far too soon for a predictively awkward confrontation.

"Alya, I'm heading for the art room real quick, I think I forgot my sketchpad in there." Marinette's blue eyes flash alarmingly for the stairs, avoiding other eyes as she hastily made her way inside without another word.

"But you just got here—" Alya's head shoots up to find that her friend had already left. "Aaand, she's gone."

"Alya.." Adrien was now approaching her. "Was Marinette with you?

"Yeah, but she left in such a hurry." Alya gets up, putting her phone away to face him. All of a sudden, a specific memory pops up in Alya's head, and slowly, her gears start turning, and everything begins to connect.

" _Adrien likes someone else._ " Is what her best friend had told her when she last talked about him. So Marinette must be avoiding him for that reason?

Suddenly, Alya's defenses are up. "What does she have that you need?" She crosses her arms. "It'll just have to go through me."

"Need?" Adrien repeats. "Nothing, I just have something to say to her."

 _This boy's got some nerve thinking he can play with Marinette's feelings like the dense nut he is!_

"She'll let herself be found if she wants to. For now, you wait." Alya didn't mean to speak rather harshly at him, she just couldn't help but stand up for her own best friend. "I'll see you in class."

* * *

 **Part 2: Adrien**

 _2 hours before school_

He barely slept thinking about how he could solve his problem with Marinette.

"She thinks day and night of me, Plagg.." Adrien groans at the black kwami munching away on his fresh camembert tin as he recalled the same words Ladybug had used on him yesterday evening. "How am I supposed to react to someone who sees me in that way?"

"Well, Adrien, you're a superhero. You're basically a living, breathing mystery to her. She doesn't know your name, or what you look like, or who you hang out with." Plagg says through a mouthful of stinky cheese.

"I can't just talk about _me_. What if she finds out we're actually classmates, and that I was the same dingus who looked past her feelings?" He frowns. "I want her to know that I was wrong about myself, and that I wish I could start over with her." He looks at Plagg.

"As the real me." Adrien says firmly. "Who knew being Chat Noir could turn out to be such a big handicap."

"What do you mean, as _the real me_? You're not going to reveal yourself, are you?" Plagg seemed startled.

"I don't know." Adrien shakes his blonde head, basically lost. "But wouldn't it be best if she knew who I really was? Then she wouldn't have to worry so much about Chat Noir, when she knows he's been by her side this entire time."

"Kid.." Plagg didn't know where to start. Adrien would go as far as giving up his secret identity for a girl? "Are you hearing yourself just now? You'd let out Chat Noir just so that girl could like you back?"

Not that Plagg didn't know who Marinette truly was, but seeing through the eyes of Adrien, he was going to let out this big secret all in the name of crazy, stupid _love_.

"I just..." The boy couldn't quite place his feelings. He was stuck in a bind; enduring the constant battle between his mind and heart, and all he could do was try figuring things out on his own.

"Just.. what?" Plagg crosses his arms. "Pick a side. It's either you protect Chat Noir and let him exist according to his purpose, or you tattle to a girl so that in less than a year, she breaks your heart and she goes off in the world telling everyone she knows who Chat Noir is."

Maybe Plagg was exaggerating a tad bit, but he wouldn't let his own kid be led by something that might end up hurting him in the long run.

"Marinette would never—" Adrien was taken aback. "It's not like her."

"Then this decision.." Plagg comes up to him, cheese breath and all, "Is all up to you."

* * *

 **Part 3: Marinette and Adrien**

She was sitting on the second row, like always. But her eyes were glued to her phone when Adrien came into the room.

He had given himself a half second to consider his actions; whether he was going to sit down first, or say something.

"Good morning, Marinette." Choosing the latter, Adrien failed to hide the quiver in his voice.

"H-Hi." She squeaked, forcing her eyes to meet his. The guilt was eating them both up so badly.

But Adrien couldn't help but sit down right away. Alya's death glare wasn't going to do him any favors; and class was starting in two minutes.

Then a piece of folded paper drops by his right shoulder. Adrien opens it up.

 _Let's talk after class._

Adrien lifts up a thumb to signal yes.

And now, they sit in for History class.

* * *

The bell had rung their call for lunch and all the students are now exiting the rooms.

"Adrien?" She calls for him to stay behind.

He shuts the door behind him, and walks over to her. "Sorry about Alya.." Marinette smiled a bit sheepishly. "She's just looking out for me, and all."

Briefly, they settle in silence. Broken when—

"I've been meaning to have a word with you." They end up saying in unison. "I want to say I'm sorry."

"You are?" They do it again.

Adrien pulls at Marinette's wrist and offers her a seat, and he sits next to her.

"I was a jerk.. I know you were scared when the akuma attack happened." He couldn't look at her. "You were only thinking of the best logical option. I was... only thinking for myself."

He felt ridiculous. Was he being too desperate? He just wanted Marinette to know she meant something.

"I got carried away." He adds. "And I messed up big time."

Surprisingly, she puts a hand on his shoulder. "Adrien."

"Y-Yeah?" He flushed pink.

"Do you know why we went out to that amusement park? Do you remember how I invited you?"

Honestly, he did not. He blacked out in the moment and could barely even remember his reaction. Adrien shakes his head.

"I did it to cheer you up." Marinette smiles. "You're a busy person who never has the time for himself, and I just wanted you to feel better."

"If anyone should be sorry, it should be me." She adds. "I wanted that day to be special for you, and I failed. I'm really sorry, Adrien."

She's sorry. He couldn't accept it.

"Please don't be; you're always there for me, and I appreciate every single thing you do." He had mustered enough courage to hold her hand tight.

"I understand how you feel." Marinette shakes her head. "But just so you know, we're friends, and remember that you'll always have my back—"

The two jump at the sudden crash happening right outside of the school.

Not again.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom for a bit!" _Again, with the unison?_

The two leave in a flash, anyway, unknowingly transforming at the same time.

* * *

 **Part 4: Ladybug and Chat Noir**

"So nice of you to drop by so early this time." Ladybug was in the mild mood for sarcasm, but Chat Noir only rolls his eyes at this.

"Haha, very funny." He rocks his head side to side. "Let's get this over with, I'm kind of in the middle of a very important lunch break."

From a fair distance, a blood curdled scream rises, and quickly, they jump into action.

Apparently, the scream came form a middle aged woman thumping her foot against the cold concrete. The two superheroes decide to run up to her. "What seems to be the problem, ma'am?"

"That nuisance started terrorizing me in the middle of a very important phone call!" She points at the cloaked figure with the powdered wig, swinging a wooden mallet in the air.

"Did he hurt you?" Ladybug said, checking the woman for scratches.

"I was this close to getting crushed! He started yelling a bunch of gibberish at me while almost knocking me out cold with that big hammer—!"

"Look out!" Chat Noir pulls Ladybug and the woman aside as the villain came crashing down with his gigantic mallet.

"Anyone who fears the law is blinded by ignorance!"

Ladybug had less than a second to grab Chat Noir and hoist him up the roof before the villain could even think of attacking.

"Order in the court!" The villain yells and by swinging his mallet, he takes down numerous victims using the sonic waves that flew out of his akumatized weapon.

"We gotta watch out for that, or we'll end up like them." Ladybug points at the people who got hit; now practically zombies.

"Justice!" They growl, rallying together to form a growing herd.

"The villains get weirder and weirder every time." Chat couldn't help but chuckle. Then, he forms his hands around his mouth. "Hey, Hawkmoth! Running out of ideas already?!"

"Redeem me, Lawful Evil!" Hawkmoth roars inside the villain's head.

"Fear not, Hawkmoth! For I, Lawful Evil will steal those miraculouses for you!" The villain shouts, swinging his mallet overhead. Luckily, Ladybug and Chat Noir are quick enough to dodge the hit.

" _Lawful Evil?_ " Chat Noir laughs, clearly offending the villain. "I make better names! How 'bout Justice Jinx! Or.. or Rule Fool! Hahahahahh!"

Ladybug couldn't help but smack her forehead. "You make worse jokes than my dad."

"Don't worry about jail, Mr. Lawful Evil, sometimes you can throw a pretty good _cell_ -ebration in there!" _Just one more pun!_ "Better than stealing calendars, all you get are.. pfft.. _twelve months_!"

"Are you good now?" Ladybug pats her partner's shoulder, who was still very much thinking about his ingenious remarks.

"Never felt better." Chat stretches his arms out. "Your move, m'lady."

"Alright then, time to get serious." Ladybug furrows her brows. "Lucky charm!"

"What in the—!" A giant book lands on Ladybug's arms, almost sending her flying. "A.. dictionary? No, a book of laws!" Her eyes widen.

"But... we're high school." Chat scratches his head. "I've never even thought about my career choice yet."

"Maybe it's not for us..." Ladybug says, glancing around to get a feel of her bug-vision. "The book is for him."

"What's the plan?"

"Hey, bill-brain!" Ladybug calls out to him, holding the book up. "I bet you, I know way more about the Napoleonic Codes on—"

She squints a bit, not really familiar with the word. "Sequestration!"

Chat Noir's little cat ears perk up. "Are you sure about this—?"

"Well I bet you, I know all about the codes of Napoleon!" Lawful Evil booms, dropping his mallet and grabbing the book from Ladybug's hands. "The Napoleonic Codes have been established in the early 19th Century and are one of the earliest codes to be ever established in the history of French Law! Only one of the many great contributions of the great—!"

"Cataclysm!"

 _Aw nuts._

The akuma starts flying in the air and the villain turns back to normal.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma!" Ladybug purifies the little butterfly and sets it free again.

Once more, with the help of the Miraculous Ladybug, things have gone back to normal.

"Hey, Chaton?" She gets his attention.

He turns to her, waiting patiently for what she has to say.

"You talked to her last night?" Ladybug asks him. Her black suited partner seemed startled that the girl all of a sudden brought up Marinette out of nowhere.

"Uh, yeah. We did." He replies, not really giving away much with the brief response. "She's doing fine."

Ladybug couldn't help but get slightly worried. Or maybe it was just because Chat Noir wanted some privacy over the matter?

"That's good then." She forces out. "See you on the next mission, then?"

He nods once and they do a little "pound it!" before going their separate ways once more.

* * *

 **Part 5: Marinette and Adrien**

"Marinette!" Adrien was still able to catch up to her on the way home. He had sent his bodyguard home again because he wanted to walk Marinette home. He was in a great mood for taking the long cut, and just enjoying another conversation with her to end the day perfectly.

"Hi again." She smiles, starting to walk. "It's been a pretty quick day, huh?"

"Yeah, but I kinda enjoyed it either way." He began to follow her down the road. This was when Marinette stops on her tracks, and Adrien, a bit surprised wonders why.

"Something the matter?" He asks.

"Uh.. no." She says, turning to face him and look him in the eye. Whatever she wanted to say seemed important. "It's just that.. school's over."

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going home? You live on the other side of the school."

"Ah! Well, I sent my bodyguard home again because I felt like walking you home." Adrien smiles. "And maybe while we're on the path, we could—"

"Adrien." Marinette stops him. "It's just that.." She starts looking around. On streets, and even overhead.

He waits expectantly for her to continue talking.

"I think it's best that you go home. I've got homework waiting for me, and I wanna take the quick route home."

"That's okay, then." Adrien shakes his head. Marinette was out of good excuses. Then again, excuses were not her strong suit. "I'd still be willing to take you home since it's pretty dark out."

But Marinette was still not moving.

 _Who knows where Chat Noir could be right now?_ She thought cautiously. She wanted to let him know that he had no one to worry about. Especially since Adrien used to play such a big role in Marinette's life.

What mattered was that Chat would not see her with Adrien.

"I'm sorry, Adrien. It's just that.. Last night.." She struggled to find her words. "I realized a lot of things, and I don't know, I think it would be best if we stop being alone together."

And quicker than lightning, he felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"Why?"

 _Wait! I'm an idiot._ He said to himself.

She was doing this for Chat Noir.

"Well! It's because of something.. quite funny, actually!" She started quacking up, her cheeks turning red and her blue eyes, rather wide. "You see, my.. my.. Alya! Yeah, Alya. She uh.." Marinette began looking for more words, but practically failing.

Adrien decided to fill her in. "You're a pretty loyal girlfriend for doing all this for Chat Noir, but I think—"

"Adrien!" Marinette claps a hand over his mouth.

"What?" He asks, though muffled by the physical obstruction on his lips. Slowly, she lets go.

In the next five seconds, Adrien instantly began to wish that he'd take back his words.

Marinette could not help but fight back the tears now escaping her eyes. She had her back turned, but Adrien could not mistake the sound of a weeping girl.

"Oh, no, please don't cry!" He began panicking, putting his hands on her shoulders, but she would brush him away.

Marinette then pulls him back to a more secluded area.

"How.. did you—" She fought the tears down and forced herself to speak. "You.."

 _Get yourself together, Marinette!_ She wanted to scream.

Never in her entire life did she worry about falling in love. For sure, it was a passing thing. Exciting, enjoyable, sweet sometimes.

But falling for the wrong person. What were people going to think of her?

"Who told you? How did you find out?" She clenched her fists.

"I uhh.." Now it was his turn to be stuck in a bind. How was he going to explain all this? _Chat Noir and Adrien had one heart, one pair of eyes, and one pair of ears._

"I saw. On the balcony." Was all that came out.

Marinette only nods to this. The blonde boy could practically read the frustration in her face. She must be thinking of never using her balcony ever again.

"Please, Adrien.. If anyone else found out.." Marinette begged, still wiping away the tears in her eyes.

But Adrien knew.

She'd be all around the news. On fan blogs, hated by fans, or probably even used to Hawkmoth's advantage. A human target.

"I won't." He promised. "I'm sorry, Marinette.. I'm going home now."

And quickly, he starts walking the opposite direction without looking back. Marinette does the same, and the two part ways.

* * *

 _AN: Wow look who's still alive lol. thanks for reading! these knuckleheads'll find each other eventually LOL._


End file.
